working under Jace
by Georgiebgood
Summary: Clary works with the most infuriating goodlooking playboy. He wasn't what she was expecting. She certainly isn't what he wished for a first boss. Will she leave or can she stick it out? Rating changes. Clace. Sizzy. Malec.
1. The interview

Clary wanted this job. She deserved this job. She had worked hard and it was going to pay off and no one was going to take that from her. Not even some rich blonde asshole. Even if he was the hottest blonde asshole she had ever seen. Clace.

The interview 

I was nervous. Really nervous. So nervous I could feel my face heating up and my palms starting to sweat. How did people do this every day and handle rejection? This was my first job interview and I don't think I could handle it if I didn't get the job. Not because the job was so great, but because this waiting was excruciating, waiting to see if you were good enough by someone else's standards. I needed to calm down. I saw a ladies bathroom across the hallway. Escape. I quickly got up and walked across, trying not to trip as I went, but of course failing miserably and nearly falling head first into the door. I walked to the sink, turned the cold tap, breathing slowly in and out as I did to steady my breathing from my awkward half trip and also to calm my pulse, taming how red my face would be. I splashed the cold water onto my face, enjoying how that calmed me. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. My round face was just starting to loose the red tint under the skin. My bright green eyes were bloodshot and hectic. My ginger unruly curls barely tamed but held in a lovely up do. The freckles that dusted the top of my nose making me seem 12, not 22. How did I still have such a baby face? Surely adolescence was meant to make me look like an adult. _No. I told myself, you are Clary freaking Fray and you deserve this more than anyone. You actually want this. You deserve this as much as anyone else out there._ I gave my self one more glance to double check I was presentable and there wasn't anything in my teeth, and pushed the door open.

I went to sit back at my chair. Taking a look round the room, I realised my surroundings were very clean. Modern, white and clean. Someone here must be a hell of a clean freak. I was also looking at the other candidates in the room. Three women, about my age, all blonde. All tanned. All wearing different colours of the same outfit. _Did I miss the part on the application where we had to dress up as different types of Barbie goes to work?_ Barbie one was wearing a a white blouse shirt, not enough buttons done upend her cleavage everywhere, a grey pencil skirt with a slit that went too high up the backside, and was really too tight, she probably couldn't breathe, with some black heels. Barbie two was wearing a black shirt with the same button hazard and a navy pencil skirt, and black heels. Barbie three was wearing a blue blouse, black skirt and black shoes. Maybe I was a little jealous that the black stilettos made their legs look like they went on for miles. So that was the trick, seducing the boss into giving you the job. I pulled my favourite green jumper down a little over my smart black work trousers glad I hadn't let my best friend Izzy dress me up or I would have been sitting here feeling as stupid as they look.

A woman emerged from the glass double doors at the front of the waiting room and all of our heads turned towards her. She was wearing a smart navy skirt and jacket suit, with a white shirt. Her brunette hair was pulled back to show a kind open face, with kind chocolate eyes. If her look was what the barbie's were hoping to go for, they seriously missed the memo. She addressed us all with an open smile. "Hello Ladies I am Sophie, the PA of Mr Herondale Senior, thank you for attending the interview today. As you know you have been selected out of hundreds of candidates for the role of PA to Mr Herondale. Now, Mr Herondale could not do the interviews himself as he has prior engagements, so his father as happily agreed. One by one I will call you, you will follow me through the double doors where we will ask you a few questions. If you have the job you will be hearing from us by tomorrow morning latest." She took a deep breathe. "So, let's begin" she pulled a phone out of her pocket, "Kaelie, you're first on the list, then Clary, then Rosie, then Becky." Kaelie, Barbie number three, rose from her chair and followed Sophie without a look back.

Kaelie had not been in the interview a few minutes when a felt w vibrating under under my feet. Confused as to what it was, I looked around, then I heard the tune play from my bag, 'I like big butts and I cannot lie, my other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in an itty bitty waist..' I dived for my bag, my face flaming, I quickly ran to the hallway, ignoring the Barbie's snigger. I looked at the name on the caller and sighed.

"John, what have I told you about my changing my ringtone!" My annoyance showing in my tone. All I could hear was laughter on the other side.

"Come on what are big brothers for. That was a good one, you have to admit, please tell me you were sitting in front of an old lady. Even if you weren't I'm going to imagine you were, more fun that way." How could my older brother still be such a child.

"No John, I was at my interview" "Oh shit Clare, forget about that. Good luck, I'll see you when you get back to the apartment. Love you." He quickly hung up. As I walks back to the waiting room I thought about my brother and his pranks. That one was an old one. He had been doing them since I moved into our apartment 4 years ago, just when an started college. The first night I lived there he played the hand in cold water, trying to make me wet the bed. It had been never ending since then.

Sophie and Kaelie walked out of the office, well Sophie walked, Kaelie stuttered with a confident smile. "Clary?" Sophie called my name. Her earlier nerves had vanished as aim walked to Sophie. I reached to shake her hand, "nice to meet you Sophie." She smiled and said, "please follow me." We walked through the glass double doors, following down a white hallway with sketches of different hand print lining the walls. We soon reached another set of glass doors that lead to an open office space with two desks and a white wooden door. Sophie lead me to the white wooden door, and knocked once, "bring her in," was called through the door and Sophie opened it, wishing me luck.

As I stepped into the spacious room I was meet by a man standing at a full length window from ceiling to floor. The office was the same décor as the rest of the building, plain and white. My inner art freak was dying to throw some paint on my this blank canvas. As I stepped more into the the office, I noticed 2 picture frames hanging on the far wall. One of a man in his late 40s smiling, this photo may have been taking in the 70s because of the crazy hair and style of the clothes. The second, a lot better quality picture of 3 people, a women, a man and a boy. The man had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. The woman had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had blonde curls and golden eyes. All three were smiling in front of a house. As I observed the rest of the room, the man turned to speak to me. I was met by a man with hazel eyes. He smiled and I held out my hand, "Hello Mr Herondale, it's nice to meet you. I'm Clary Fray." He took a step towards me, smiled a knowing smile and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Fray. Take a seat and we'll begin." I sat down at the chair on the other side of the desk and looked at the man in front of me, he was wearing a grey suit which suited well with his greying hair. As I looked at his face, I could tell from his eyes that he was assessing me, and then a determined glint shone in his eyes and I knew he had made an opinion on me. If it was good or bad I couldn't tell.

"So Miss Fray, may I see your resume?" I pulled the paper out of my bag and handed it to him. He took a quick glance over it, and smiled, "I see you studied art and literature in Idris College?" I nodded. "Correct sir." He lay my resume on the desk, "what are your pastimes?" I replied instantly "art, sketching, painting, some times reading." Surely that was obvious from my studies. "Hm, to me those seem to be something you need to loose yourself in, something that you need to let your imagine control not your brain." Before my mind registered what I was saying, it was out there. "I would hardly say I loose myself, I graduated valedictorian after all, that takes major concentration in classes." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I didn't want to loose a decent job because he thought my mind wandered. I looked at his eyes to see if I had blown the interview but his face gave away nothing.

The rest of the interview was average, with him asking about my previous experience, the usual. I left the interview not knowing how I did, but I smiled as I said goodbye to Sophie.

As I opened the door to our apartment, I threw my keys in the bowl. I kicked off my shoes, and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and picked up my sketch book as I fell onto my bed. I picked up from where I had left off, detailing a birds wing with lace like patterns. I had just finished the birds wings when my phone started to vibrate. I hoped up and saw it wasn't a number I recognised. My heart started to thud.

"Hello, Clary Fray speaking." My voice wobbled with the growing nerves in my chest.

"Hello Miss Fray, it's Sophie here from Silent cases. I am happy to tell you, you got the job as Mr Herondale's PA. You start tomorrow, 8:30am. I'll see you then."

 **Authors note: hey, so yeah that's the first chapter, to my first fanfic. Clary got the job! I promise Clace in the next chapter to make things interesting, also seeing Sizzy, more fun big brother pranks from John and introducing the plot. Any opinions please feel free to comment.**

Georgie be good?


	2. First day

Ok, this chapter will be in Jace's POV for some fun.

 **DISCLAIMER: forget it in the first chapter. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **First day**

Tuesday afternoons were really starting to drag without my old assistant Layla to come and entertain me. They were also dragging because my father had sent me to some boring HR meeting. I knew his game. He wanted me out of the way so he could interview my potential PA's, but I was already plotting to find out what was going on out there. The bold man with bad pit stains and a weird laugh droned on about how sexual conduct in the office was unprofessional and illegal, it was the only fun thing in this building, it was also why I was here and why my dad was looking for a new assistant, the third in 3 months, because I always hired girls with good cleavage and mile long legs. Layla left because she wanted to be exclusive and ran out of the office crying when I declined. It's not the first time that's happened and it won't be last. I told my dad I would need a new PA and he flipped, screaming about lawsuits and mis conduct. It was all quite boring to me, though seeing him get that angry is really amusing.

I got up to excuse myself to the bathroom, and pulled out my phone, dialling the front desk and security. The ladies at the front of the building have a sweet spot for me, and would probably do anything I asked. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. "Hello it's Jonathan Herondale here, can you put me through to Julia at front desk please." I say with as much charm as possible. "Of course, one minute" as I'm being connected I lean against the line of basins and look at my reflection in the mirrors. Tall, blonde, tanned, strong jaw, straight nose, bright gold eyes and a great mouth. I am a good looking guy, and I use it to my advantage everyday, because I learnt a long time ago, in this world. Looks go a long way.

I hear the beep, and Julia and answers breathless, "Hello Mr Herondale, how can I help you?" She wasn't as doting as she usually was but she had been breathless so she was running to answer the phone. Wouldn't take long to crack her. "Hello Julia, how are you? You look lovely In that shade of purple today." She giggled. Ha, got ya. "Well thank you, how can I help you?" "Julia, my dad is interviewing for my new PA's but I was in a meeting while he did it and asked if you could send over their information to my email." Hopefully this would work, my dad wasn't getting away with sending me to some shit class so he could decide who would be my PA, because I had a feeling this time it wouldn't be someone I would choose. "Of Course, that's all done for you." "Perfect Julia, thank you so much." And I hung up before I had to listen to her splutter my name.

Abandoning the crap HR meeting altogether, I went back to my desk and opened the email that was sitting there, curtesy of Julia. Hm, there was 4 applicants, luckily a picture had been added for there visitor badge as well. I opened up the first applicants picture and resume, Kaelie Whitehalow, 23, she was blonde, good start, big blue eyes, nice full lips. A lovely figure, and she had some experience with a previous law firm. She was definitely a good choice, she would be the smartest PA I ever had. The second applicant I opened, but the picture was frozen, her name read Clary Fray, 22. I read the background on her resume seeing she also was really smart, with good qualifications and attributions. Where does my dad find the smart ones? Finally her picture loads and I am shocked to what I see in front of me. She is beautiful there is no denying that. Her bright green eyes drawing me in and her fiery hair keeping me staring at her, but she isn't what I usually go for, she's small, there is no way to tell if she has any curves because her body is drowned by a green jumper that does help me notice the cute dusting of freckles on her nose but doesn't give away her body shape, and some black trousers. I quickly open the other two applicants folders and see what I expected, blonde, tight clothes, great bodies, minimal experience and suddenly I knew who my dad had chosen for my next PA.

I woke up the next morning with a pair of Idris green eyes stuck in my head. Ah it would Clarissa's first day as my PA. I was planning to make it a very memorable. How long would it be before she fell prey to my charms and my smart ass father was finding someone to replace her?

I made my way to my office walking through glass the double doors. I was stopped in my tracks by a flame. At the desk outside of the door going into my office sat Clarissa. She was wearing a black shirt that wasn't as tight as I would like, but is would enough imagination to know there was a body under there. I used that to fuel my plan at getting back at my dad. I coughed and stepped toward the desk. Her head instantly snapped up and I was again stopped in my tracks by her, she really was beautiful. Apparently my looks had impressed her as well, from the subtle blush that stained her cheeks and made the freckles stand out on her face. Bringing my self back into the present, I held my hand out for her, "Hello, I am Mr Herondale but you can call me Jace. I take it you are my new PA. " she shook it firmly, surprisingly because of her petite hands. "Hello Jace. Yes, I am your new PA. I'm Clary Fray, but please call me Clary." Her full her lips pulled into a smile brightening her features. She should really smile more. "Well Clary, how about we start the day off with a meeting in my office, going through my schedule for the day, and how I like things to be handled, I'll buzz you when I'm ready, in the mean time could you grab me a coffee from downstairs, black please." She walked from behind the desk, around me and through the double doors I had came through. I watched her walk away, in black trousers and thought when she swayed her hips she had a fabulous ass. Shaking my head, I walked into office, sat at my desk and looked at my emails.

There was a faint knock at the door. Clary poked her head through the door and I nodded for her to come in. She was carrying my coffee and a note pad. She slowly set down the coffee in front of me and took a seat at the chair opposite me. Ah let the fun begin. She started off listing my schedule for the day, she had got to about half way through my plan for the day when I cut her off mid sentence, "Clarissa, why is my coffee black? I asked for a latte." I asked confusion lacing my tone. Her head shot up and she her face went from shocked to angry. "You asked for a black coffee." She stated. "No, I asked for a latte. Take it back and get me what I want and let's start this morning probably." She stood up, indignation flashing on her face. I lifted the coffee to pass it back to her, and one scared moment I thought she was going to throw it over me, but she simply took it and walked out the door without sparing me another glance.

I felt bad really. It wasn't her fault my dad had finally had enough of me screwing the PA's and she had happened to apply for this job the time that my dad decided I needed to be taught a lesson and decided to use her to teach me it. She must really think I'm a dick right now. Just before the guilt could set in, I felt a vibration on the desk."Hello Father." "Hello Jonathon, I wanted to inform you, we have found you a new PA. She will start this morning. Her name is Clarissa Fray. Sophie helped me pick her." He sounded smug. Sophie, his uptight married PA. Did he expect Clary to be like that for me? Bad news pops, you picked a redhead. Then I suddenly realised, was Clary married or in a relationship? I really hoped not. I made a mental note to speak to someone in HR about it. "Yes, don't worry, we have already meet. I came into work early and connected the dots when I saw her sitting at the desk. We are getting on swimmingly." Now it was my turn to be smug, but my dad didn't sound effected which bothered me. "Yeah good luck with that, did you get a chance to look at the Wimson case yet?" Being a lawyer was hard sometimes. It look dedications and focus. I prided myself that I could do this job as good as my dad and it was the one thing we got on about. I had started at the business when I started college, helping out on the odd case to add to my studies at college, hoping experience would push them along. I was right, and I excelled in my studies, passing all my exams with the help of my dad, now I was a top lawyer for the firm. Another reason why my dad put up with my hooligans with PA's because he needed me in the job. Clary knocked at the door, and I quickly hung up on my father.

"Great you're finally back. Latte yes?" I asked my tone pure condescending. She gave one stiff nod as if it hurt her to admit fault. I didn't blame her. "Good now let's get back to where we were before your little mistake." My tone was very smug. She just ignored me, sat down and carried on reading out my schedule. Oh, she was going to be a hard code to crack, but I could make it work.

I carried on like that all week. I would ask her to email me the Simpson file, then when she and done it, I would say I told you to email me the Buxton file. I would ask her to get me a chicken and mayo sandwich for lunch, then when she brought it back, tell her I asked for chicken and salad. Little things really, but each time she came back I would be condescending and every time I would see her stubborn, quiet façade slip a little bit more. Her eyes would roll a little bit bigger and her huff would be a little bit louder. I'm surprised she stayed the week. On her first Friday at about 4:30pm when everyone is watching the clock, I stepped out of my office to see her typing away quite quickly at something. Probably updating her resume for her next job. I walked up to her desk, "I'm just going to get some fresh air and coffee, would you like anything?" As much as I wanted to annoy my dad. I wanted her to like me as well. She gave a quick shake of her head and carried on typing. I hate to admit I was a little bit upset that she didn't pay me any attention. As I walking away I heard her mutter something. I quickly spun around, and she looked shocked, "what was that sorry?" Her green eyes were now wide and on me. "Nothing" she said and tried to go back to typing. So I walked back to the desk, happy to finally get a proper raise out of her. I had been waiting for this since the first coffee incident. "No, please do share." And I gave her my best charming smile. She inhaled deeply. Her eyes set and spoke "why do you keep giving two different orders? Did I do something to annoy you? Is it the new girl's test? Are the office all betting how long I'll last?" She had an idea there, I should of got the whole office in on this. I simply smiled and stated. "Miss Fray, I have no clue what you are talking about." I gave one last look to her deep green eyes and fiery hair and went to walk out the double doors, but as I did, I said "You've had a good first week, go home early. See you on Monday." I didn't stick around to see her reaction. Dam my need to be liked and double dam her beautiful green eyes.

 **Authors note: Right, 2nd chapter? What do you think? Jace is being a bit of a dick, but he'll get nicer. I know I said Sizzy and John in this chapter, but it will be next, it will also be Clary's POV. I'll try to get it done while I have the idea's fresh in my head.**

Georgie be good?


	3. Jade Green and Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Claire owns everything.**

 **Authors note at the bottom.**

Jade green and sunshine

I came into the apartment and threw my keys on the side table. Kicking off my work shoes and following the sound of the to and smell of popcorn I walked through the apartment to the living room where I saw Izzy and Simon on one sofa and my brother and his girlfriend Seelie on the love seat in the corner. Everyone turned to say hello as I rested on the corner of the sofa next to Sizzy, as John and me liked to call them. Our little ship name for our favourite pair. Seelier and my brother had been together for about 3 months now and they were quite serious. I liked her. She could get him out of his black moods as we called it and that was something. She had ginger hair like mine and bright blue eyes, with a great figure.

"How was work today Clare? The boss still can't make up his mind?" Simon asked. Simon was my best friend since we were 4. Started school together and in separable ever since. He was tall, with dark brown hair and does brown eyes covered by his thick frame glasses. You would never find him out a comic top and that's why I loved him.

"You go to the left but you want to turn right? What do you mean?" John sang from the corner. Seelie laughed while smacking his arm. I ignored him, at least he found it funny.

"It's the same, though he let me leave early today." I took a deep breath. I just could not understand Jace. Why he was doing this to me made no sense.

"It's so strange. I was talking to my bosses dad's PA, Sophie, about it and she thought it was really strange as well. She was even more surprised he hadn't tried to sleep with me yet."

I chuckled dryly, word in the break room was that I wasn't the usual PA for Jace, they were surprised Barbie number one hadn't got the job. As annoying as the boss was, I could handle it. I really liked the job. John got up off the sofa to walk towards me. No one would tell he was my brother until they saw our eyes, both bright green like our mothers. Other than that we were opposites, he was tall and athletic, I was small and petite. His face was angular, mine was still plump. His fair reflected ice and mine fire. My father always said John picked up the Swiss side where I got all the English.

"If He tries it you tell me and I'll kill him. Simple as." He kissed my head and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks John but I can handle him." John walked out of the kitchen holding two bowls of popcorn.

"Clary could hurt him herself using array of different weapons I bet." Izzy smiled, her dark eyes shining. Isabelle had moved to our home town in high school, and we had instantly clicked, she also instantly had a crush on Simon, but that's for another day. Izzy was your total dark beauty with long thick black hair and curvy body.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

"You want some?" He offered me some handing the second bowl to Izzy and Si. I shook my head.

"I'll make something once I've had a shower. I'm probably going to go to bed early, it's been a long week." I walked to my room and closed the door.

I was lounging on my bed drawing angel wings, extremely delicate on the back off a man with thick curls when I heard my phone ringing. I got up to answer it.

"Hello Clary Fray speaking?"who was calling me this late on a private number.

"Hello Miss Fray." I knew that velvet voice.

"Jace?" Angel, what did he want?

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and celebrate your first successful week at Shadow Cases?" I felt a blush creep my face. What was his game? Just us? Was that not weird?

"My dad and Sophie would join us, they thought it would be a nice gesture but if you have prior engagements that's fine." He tone sounded troubled from my lack of ability to talk. I was still unable to speak as I was shocked that he actually even called let alone wanted to go for dinner.

"Clary? You still there?" I was going to regret this, but if Sophie and Me Herondale were there it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sorry Jace, yes of course I would love too. Text me the details." Then I have proof if you change your mind suddenly.

"Why Miss Fray I have no clue what you are talking about." He hung up. Oh shit did I say that last part out loud?

I was standing in front of my floor length mirror wearing a straight fitted jade green dress with some black heels. Izzy was standing behind me finishing the last few touches to my hair. She had curled it so it wasn't so frizzy. Izzy was my super hero right now. When I had got off the phone I had ran into the living room hyperventilating and barely getting my words out in full sentences.

"Mybosswantstogofor dinner." Izzy had got up off the sofa and walked me back into my room, closing the door and seating me in front of the mirror, starting to dust my face with foundation and eyeliner. I explained to her the conversation with Jace and she nodded showing she was listening. She really was a great best friend. Slowly she had done my make up and hair, then walked to my closet, picked out this dress straight away and told me to change.

Standing back at the mirror I asked her

"How did you know Iz?" She laughed.

"I heard the word dinner." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. I was lucky to have her.

I turned and hugged her, "thank you so much Iz." Again she laughed and hugged me back.

"Go and have fun and text me if you need me, we'll probably end up staying here tonight so so can talk when you get back." I said my goodbyes and left.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant and checked the time. I was a little early but that wouldn't be a problem. I got out off the car and walked to the entrance, wobbling slightly because of the heels. I pulled the door open and walked round to see Jace, Mr Herondale and Sophie all at a table. Jace spotted me first, he stared as I walked towards the table, his mouth popping slightly. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me slightly satisfied. Sophie and Mr Herondale turned their heads to see what Jace was looking at and smiled when they saw me. Sophie looked lovely in a silver cocktail dress, similar to my own but longer. Mr Herondale sporting a suit. Mr Herondale and Jace stood up when I reached the table, Mr Herondale leaning across to shake hand. Jace nodded at me and we all took our seats. Chatter was light through out the whole meal me mainly discussing work with Sophie and Mr Herondale. At the end of our email Jace raised his glass,

"A toast to Clary and her first week. Keep it up." He smiled at me as everyone clinked their glasses and sipped their drinks. It was a small smile, but it made me feel like I knew a secret no one else did.

"Clary do you know the business motto?" Jace asked me. I shook my head.

 _"Facilis descensus averni."_

"What does it mean?" His grin was a flash of white.

"It means 'looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234."'

"Jace,"

" _It means_ " said Mr Herondale , " _the descent into Hell is easy._ " His smile felt cryptic. A shiver ran over Sophie, even in the warm restaurant.

"That's extremely morbid for a law firm." I noted. Sophie's phone began to ring as she excused herself from the table.

"Clary you have to remember that motto is the essence of the firm. We deal with hundreds of cases everyday, sometimes half of those are guilty. Perhaps if they had thought about their actions they wouldn't need us to defend them." I could tell he was passionate about this, he felt extremely strongly about it, the way his eyes were shining and his face lit up, looking alive.

"And the none guilty cases how does it apply to them?" He raised one eye brow at me, surprised I had challenged him probably.

"Let it be a warning, not a lesson. They should know how close they nearly came to hell." He lifted his glass and brought it to his lips, my eyes following his every movement. Sophie returned quickly, dragging me out of the gold pools of his eyes.

"Gideon called, the baby is sick, I'll have to go. I'm very sorry. I'll see you Monday." She kissed my cheek, "bye Clary." She patted Jace's shoulder, "bye Jace. Tell your father I said goodbye. I'll see you Monday." And she was gone. I quickly turned to the rest of the table.

"Where is your father?" How long had it just been me and Jace?

"Probably went to smoke or pay the bill." He grinned white again. What was so funny?

"Well I suppose I'll be going, you feel free to stay but I must be getting home, goodbye Clary. Let Sophie know you got home safe. Call me later son." And he turned to leave as well. Jace looked like he was going to speak so I bet him to it.

"I think I'll go, I'm shattered." I didn't trust myself to stay here with Jace in that lovely suit that brought out how golden his eyes and hair was, drinking champagne when I needed to drive home. He looked deflated but I knew it was for the best.

"I'll walk you to your car." As we left the restaurant, his hand found its way to the small of my back, leading me. As we stepped out the cold air hit me and I shivered. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I smiled up at him showing my thanks.

"You look beautiful tonight Clarissa, green really become you." I blushed and looked up at him, his face was soft, his eyes smouldering. Luckily we reached my car, I went to hand back his jacket when he stopped me.

"Keep it, it will be freezing in the car." I nodded shyly. He lifted his hand to my chin to bring my face up to his.

"Let me know you got home safe." And with that he strode away to a taxi.

I climbed in the car, putting my arms through the jacket because Jace was right it was cold in the car. His jacket smelt like sunshine, and that was a comfort in the dark cold night.

 **Authors note: thanks for reading. I watched the latest shadowhunter episode and I'm screaming. CLACE. Do you guys like the new series?**

 **Let me know what you think of the story please, I need guidance here! I really want to step up the Clace but it's got to be realistic. I also really wanted to include some of Clary's home life in this chapter because everyone loves the gang. I'll try and update again tomorrow. I'm thinking about bringing in Malec next. Also I did include some bits from City of Bones.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	4. Remember me

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare Owns everything.**

Remember me

I woke up late on Monday morning, really late. 5 minutes till I have to be in work late. It was my own fault, I shouldn't of stayed up drawing. Drawing a man with golden eyes and wings extending from his muscled back. I had sent Jace a text telling him I was going to be late because traffic was a killer just as I was running to my car.

I made it to work 25 minutes late, just as I was swinging open the glass double doors, Jace walked out of his office. He looked up at me and his face was hard. He looked at his watch and pointedly looked at me.

"I'm sorr-"

"Save it, I don't want your excuses or apologies. Just go and get me my coffee and then let's go through my schedule." He walked back into his office and closed the door. I stood there stunned. I got that I was late and he was annoyed, but I had text him to let him know and it was a genuine mistake. I was lying to myself, I was shocked more than anything because I thought after Saturday we had passed all the games and that we might be able to get on a more comfortable work dynamic like Sophie and Mr Herondale. I thought we were both going to be adults. Shaking my head I walked to the break room quickly. I pushed the door open and went straight to the coffee machine, beginning Jace's latte and my black coffee. As I was standing over the machine, I felt the breeze of the door being pushed open, and I turned to see who it was. A boy. A hot boy. He was tall, lean, And definitely the dark handsome type, the complete opposite of Jace. He had dark hair that made his face look whiter and nearly black eyes. He also saw me and smiled. He walked to the fridge and put something in it, then walked towards me, grabbing a mug off the side.

"I'm Seb, from HR, and you are?" He picked up the coffee pot and poured some in his mug.

"Clary, PA." I smiled at him. He had a very nice jaw.

"Ah, to who may I ask?" His eyes sparkled

"Jace?" I sounded sheepish because I knew the rumours about him and his PA's. Seb let out a low whistle.

"Everyone in HR put in bets on how long you would last. I was surprised when we weren't asked to put in an advertisement for another PA straight away." By the Angel was it that bad?

"You lost me twenty bucks because I said 4 days." 4 days? Could it get any worse?

"Sorry to hear me enjoying my job is causing you to hate yours." He grinned a set of white teeth at me and it nearly stopped my heart.

"Um Clary can you do me a favour? Don't let anyone know I was up here, we have a break room on our floor but everyone tries to steal my lunch there so I find if I hide it on an floor like this one, where no one basically has time to eat, it would work." A little blush crossed his face and that was really sweet.

"And what makes you think I won't eat your lunch now that I know you hide it here?" I smirked up at him.

"Come on there must be some goodness left in this company." I laughed but I was reminded of the business motto.

"Is there any goodness in any law firm?" Now was his turn to laugh. I turned to finish making the coffees as I heard the door open again, Seb also turned and stopped laughing when he saw who it was.

"So you turn up 25 minutes for late and then decide to have a chat with your boyfriend? What do you think you get paid for Miss Fray?" His eyes were hard. He was purposely being a jerk. I hated it when he called m Miss Fray, like I was being scolded by my teacher. My face went bright red as Seb looked down,

"I'll see you around Clary." He made his way out of the room, I turned to Jace and he was smirking, a cruel smirk.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning but that was uncalled for Jace, I was just trying to make friends at my new job.." He held up a hand to stop me from talking.

"I really don't care. Do it in your own time." He did care because something flashed across his eyes before I could place it. I gave him his coffee and shoved past him to get back to the double doors quickly without him. I sat my coffee down and printed off his schedule for the week mentally preparing myself to deal with Jace's black mood.

The week carried on in the same dull fashion. Jace's mood had got worse as the week advanced, him coming in with darker circles round his eyes and less colour in his face. It was starting to worry me really. When I walked in on Thursday morning, Sophie was standing at my desk. A grave look on her face. The worst entered my mind. Was she going to fire me?

"Clary, we need to talk about something." She sat down across from me at the desk.

"Sure, just lets be quick, I need to get my computer started up before Jace gets in." I swallowed nervously.

Sophie looked so sad, "Jace won't be in till later today if at all." She took a deep breath.

"Today is the anniversary of the death of Jace's mother, Celine Herondale. Him and Stephan usually go to the grave in the morning and lay flowers and it is rare that they come in today, only for emergency cases." I felt my heart pull for them.

"What happened? If it's okay for me to ask." I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't also want to drop my foot in it by saying the wrong thing one day.

"Cancer, eleven years ago. By the Angel it's been a long time. She was a lovely lady Clary, she brought real sunshine to this place. She made everyone smile, and she was so kind, happy till the end, we thought she would pull through but they say death takes the strongest hearts and that's usually who we cherish most." Sophie looked down.

"Will they be okay?" Poor Jace & Stephan, something like that you would never get over no matter how long it was.

"Of course they will, if I know anything about those Herondale men its that they are stubborn and brave." Her eyes twinkled. She must really care about them. Sophie had been working here for twelve years. She would of grown attached to them, and today must of hurt her because it hurt them.

She looked me deep in the eye, " I told you this not to pity them Clary but to understand." She then squeezed my hand and got up to go to her own office. She left soundlessly.

The day past slowly, I got loads of done without Jace coming and winding me up, but that's what also made it so quiet, and I found by the end of the day I really missed his sunshine presence. When I got back to the apartment, I was alone, I went to the phone and dialled my mum, needing to hear her voice ever since Sophie had told me about Celine. She answered on the fourth ring and she was delighted to hear from me, she told me about how her art gallery at home was doing, what collections she added, how my Uncle Luke's book store was, how my dad's classes were going because he was a teacher. I just let her chat mindlessly with me and really it was the most comforting thing to my day.

I woke up to my ringtone playing. I picked up the phone without looking and spoke into my pillow,

"Hello? What do you want at this horrible hour?" Screw them for waking me up.

"You're not Mary Clary. What have you done with Mary? Stupid lying Siri! I said Mary not Clary. Did I say Clary?"

"Jace? Are you okay? You sound funny. Who's Mary?" Why did Jace sound drunk?

"Whoa there pal, who you talking to? Can I take the phone? Let's see if they can help you get home, where ever that is?" I also knew the back ground voice and this was getting weirder. I sat up in bed, sleep long gone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Alec? What are you doing with Jace Herondale? What is going on?" Why was Izzy's brother with my drunk boss.

"Clary? What the fuck? How do you know Jace Herondale? Oh shit, your new job. Right that makes sense. Magnus talk to Clary, I'm going to get him a cab back to hers."

"Hey Biscuit," Alec's sparkly boyfriend was one of my favourite people to be around but why were they coming here.

"Hey Mag, why is Alec coming here, I'll text you his address, can't you take him home for me, or I'll meet you and you can help me get him home because I wouldn't be able to get him up there on my own.."

"No can do red, he lost his house keys."

I heard in the back ground "I like the name red for Clary." Drunk annoying Jace coming to my apartment. Oh shit.

"We'll be there in 10 babe love ya." And just as Magnus was cutting off I heard, "Right golden boy put your pants back on, we're going to see Red. It's her turn to look after you."

I made coffee while I waited, I was already awake and it seemed like it was going to be a long night. I felt horrible for Jace. He must hate today. He must hate it so bad he drunk himself into forgetting. I couldn't blame him, I would do the same if not worse if I lost my family. There were some questions that were unanswered still, like why were Alec and Magnus with him? The world couldn't be that small. Just then the buzzer sounded and I ran to let them in. I opened the door to a funny sight even for me. Alex was standing shirtless holding shirtless Jace up by the shoulder, while sparkly Magnus stood there trying not to give Jace evils.

"Just let us in Biscuit." Magnus walked past me while Alec tried to drag Jace in. I went to help Alec while Magnus watched us drinking my coffee.

We dragged him to the couch and dropped him. I took one depth breath and I turned to Alec and Magnus.

"Explain why you two are shirtless, why you were with my boss and Magnus why are you still drinking my coffee?" I raised my eyebrows at them, looking them dead in the eye. Alec stood tall, his black hair making his face more pale, and his big blue eyes making the colour of his shadows under his eyes more obvious. Next to Magnus Alec was your average Joe. Magnus liked glitter and sparkles. He was loud and fun and a diva and we loved him. He stood tall with black hair, and almond eyes.

Alec went to walk out of the room and I followed him,

"Is John in?" He asked.

"No, they are staying at Seelie's. What has that got to do with anything?" Alec walked in to the room. I switched tactics.

"Magnus?" I fixed my stare on him, still drinking my coffee.

"We were at the pub having some few drinks when Jace comes over and asks to use my phone because he can't remember the password for his," Alec explains from John's room, he finally emerges back out of the room and into the living room wearing a shirt and carrying another "so I do but he can't seem to actually type, so he gives my phone back and starts talking to us about how ducks are horrible creatures." Alec is now trying to put the other shirt on Jace. "Anyway I leave for two minutes to go to the bathroom and I come back and he's on the phone to you." What a strange evening.

"How did you end up shirtless?" I ask, because really it couldn't get weirder now.

"Golden boy got sick in the taxi." Magnus came to stand by us. He turned to Alec,

"We've done our job returning the little prince, can we go now? I'm loosing beauty sleep." Alec nodded, but said "we?"

"Bye Clary." They both said and I heard the door slam shut.

What the fuck was I meant to do now?

"Clary? When did you join the party? I'll have another round of tequila." I turned to see Jace trying to get up. With his bad balance in his current state he fell right off the sofa, I rushed over to him to try and help him up, he got up and looked like he was going to fall over but he used the wall for support.

"Jace, you need to sit down and sleep this off." I tried to push him down on the sofa and he lost his grip on the sofa and where all my weight was leaning on him, we both fell to the sofa.

"Oh Red, joining me down here are you?" Cheeky drunk Jace was really cute. His hands went to my waist to hold me down, luckily his grip wasn't hard. I easily pushed off of him but when he noticed I had got up, he tried to follow me.

"where are we and where is Andrew and the disco boyfriend?" Andrew? Did he mean Alec?

"This is not my shirt. Where is my shirt?" I walked back to the into the living rooms with a glass of water for him, but he was trying to take his shirt off and his head was getting stuck. The sight in front of me was something, Jace stretching my muscles again and again trying to take the shirt off his head. _Why did he have to be so hot?_ I walked towards him, very aware of the fact that he was currently shirtless and tried to pull it back over his head.

"No Clary it smells funny, I want it off." Again he lifted it up and this time managed to get it over his head before I could wrestle to keep it on him. He threw the shirt on the floor by the couch and turned to me, I went to pick up the glass of water on the table in the corner when he saw me walking away he said,

"Wait where you going?" He sounded hurt but as he stumbled to follow me, he tripped and fell straight on the floor. He lay down un moving, _shit what if he had concussion? At least he was still breathing._ Well just great how was I going to get him back on the sofa now. I tried to lift him off the floor but his dead weight was too much and I was starting to get tired again so I settled for making the best out of a bad situation. I got the spare pillows and blankets and set him up a bed on the floor. It looked comfy enough for a drunk guy passed out. I decided to go to bed and left my bedroom door open in case he woke up before me and didn't know where he was.

 **Authors note: fuck Cancer.**

 **Thankyou to the guest that commented, made me smile when I woke up this morning. Yes, I've introduced Seb, but he's a nice guy, it's more to help move along Clace. Let me know what you think. Happy for suggestions, etc. I'll try to update tomorrow.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	5. Where is my shirt?

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare is queen.**

Jace's POV for a laugh

Where's my shirt

I needed water. Right now. Sitting up I opened my eyes and the room was too bright, I was also faced by a brown leather sofa. I did not have a brown leather sofa in my room. I patted the surface around me, _why was I asleep on the floor? Who brought me here? Who's place was this? Why was I shirtless?_ Uh oh, I did it again, ended up somewhere with no clue where I was. I really hoped I hadn't ended up with someone. Clary's green eyes flashed in my head and the guilt that followed was very unreasonable, she is my PA, that is it. Trying to rationalise my crush on Clary at this time in the morning was stupid. I tried to think about last night and the taste of bourbon flooded my mouth. Surely I was old enough and responsibility enough to not get myself in these situations anymore? Clearly not. I clambered to my feet, searching for my shirt, trying to ignore the banging in my head and the nausea in my stomach. I found a shirt that would have to do right now. As I walked to the door of the living room in the strange apartment, I found the kitchen across the hall. I walked there gingerly very careful of my balance, got a glass of the draining board and filled it. The cold water quenching my thirst was heaven and helped with some of the pain in my head. I guess it was time to investigate where the hell I was. Walking back out of the kitchen and into the hallway, I came to a stop outside an open door. Red. Flames of hair were draped across the pillows on the bed of a sleeping girl. Only one person had hair like that. Clary. _Shit, fuck, what was I doing in what I presumed was Clary's apartment?_ I slowly stepped towards the bed, my nausea doubled now. Clary was wrapped up in her green comforter, fast asleep, her lips puckered in a little o. She looked peaceful in her beautiful slumber. I suddenly felt very weak, and my legs gave out, causing me to fall directly on to her. Just great. Her green eyes shot open, sleep and confusion clouding them, then when she saw me, it started to clear. Well at least she didn't look angry. I slowly retreated off her figure and sat myself on the end of the bed. She sat up herself stretching slightly. Her hair was a fire, a big messy hot fire.

"Good Morning Jace, how are we this morning?" Her voice was a little gruff still from where she had just woken up, it was hot. A smirk played on her lips and suddenly I felt very relieved. At least she found this funny.

"I would feel a lot better if you could tell me what I'm doing in what I hope is your place and how I got here?" Her bright eyes danced at my situation.

"Coffee first, what time is it?" She jumped out of bed and walked over to the desk in the corner. She was wearing a little camisole and sleep shorts, giving me a good view of her milky legs, and for a tiny girl she really did had a great ass. Stop it. Crush crush crush, only a crush. She turned to face me, hopefully she didn't see me looking at her body.

"It's 6am, you have great timing Jace." She laughed without humour, grabbed a hoody of the chair at the desk and walked out of the room. I followed her blindly. She turned on the coffee pot as I sat at the table, feeling weak in my knees again.

"I'm sorry about waking you up so early." I looked up at her, though she didn't seem angry, I still felt guilty. She shrugged it off and said,

"Coffee and a bagel maybe? Make you feel a bit more alive, it might make you look it anyway." She turned to look at me and I nodded. She opened the cupboard to get the bagels and tried to reach to grab them from the top shelf, unfortunately her height was not on her side. She went on full tip toes, still couldn't reach, I slowly got up to help her enjoying her reaching up a little more than I should. I stood directly behind her and reached for the bagels, getting them straight away, she spun to face me annoyance flashing on her face. She breathed in and I was aware of our close proximity. She stuttered, "when did you put your shirt back on?" I let out a throaty laugh and her eyes flashed to mine, they were slowly darkening and it made me want to groan, "care to explain why I wasn't wearing a shirt?" My voice was low. This close we were chest to chest and I realised she had a better breasts than I previously thought. That did not help the situation. She swallowed and said, "you got sick so Alec had to take it off you and change it." Alec? Who was Alec? Worry bloomed in my stomach. I was wearing another persons shirt that wasn't my own and it was a mans shirt. She had a boyfriend. I stepped away from her, breaking the little bubble of tension we was previously in. I blinked to clear my head and her eyes were watching me, confused.

"Who is Alec?" I had to ask. She didn't seem bothered by the question.

"My friends brother, he brought you back here." Relief. It flooded through my system head my head to my toe, pure happiness. I don't know what expression was on my face but, she laughed and said "sit let me make some breakfast and I'll explain everything, it will be easier that way." She turned away from me.

We had eaten the breakfast in silence. She sipped her black coffee, looked at me, took a deep breathe again began, "so I get a phone call waking me up at about 2:30am, and it's you. You ask me if I'm Mary?" There is a question in her voice but she goes on. "Then Alec takes the phone realises its me and says he's going to bring you here because you lost your house keys and apparently at 2:30 am where else are you going to go?" She rolled her eyes but a cute blush spread through her cheeks and it made me curious to what she was thinking about to make her blush. "When you got here, both you and Alec where shirtless and his boyfriend Magnus was looking very annoyed." She laughed at the memory. Boyfriend? Oh, my earlier worries seemed very irrelevant now. It made me smile again. "They put you on the sofa, Alec put one of my brother's tops on you and left. Then you woke up and wanted to finish the party. You took the top of Alec gave you, saying it smelt and you tripped over yourself and passed out on the floor. I couldn't move you back on the sofa so I gave you covers and pillows and left you to it. How is your head today?" Her eyes sparkled. Listening to Clary's story I hadn't done that much wrong, but it was still typical Jace. I heard a lock turning and a creaky banged open, "Clary, have you seen my gym bag I'm going to be late for practice!" A male voice. Clary's eyes widened and she looked scared. A tall boy with white hair stepped in to kitchen. It was silent, then Clary's little voice, "shit."

Maybe this was the boyfriend.

 **Authors note: this chapter was quick to right because like Jace, I am majorly hungover! I'm going to leave it there and update another chapter after. Major Clace sexual tension. Thank you to the guest reviewer, it made me smile :)**

 **Leave any ideas, thoughts or views in comments. Laters.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	6. New York skyline

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

 **Clary POV**

New York Skyline

I stood from the table, as I felt the tension rise in the air. Jace had gone pale quickly then it flashed back to his cocky grin. I hated this face, it reminded me of the looks he gave me at work, I saw a different side to him last night and this morning. Especially last night, isn't it the way that alcohol speaks the truth? If Jace was a cocky asshole I would of seen that last night. I didn't. I saw something good, sweet, really good. I looked up at John and stared at him in the eye,

"Hi John, this is Jace, Jace this is John my brother, we share the apartment together." Jace's shoulders loosened slightly. I was still looking John in the eye, begging him to grasp the situation, find his bag and leave. He raised one eyebrow. I had lost this battle. I really didn't need him saying something embarrassing, not when Jace had just started to treat me normally.

"Who's Jace Clary?" John stepped towards the kitchen. I looked at Jace and he deadpanned and quickly stood up, taking Johns attention.

"I'm her boss, Jace Herondale." He held his hand out for John to take. John looked shocked now.

"I got too drunk last night and my phone rang Clary when I was trying to ring my house keeper Mary hoping she would be able to let me back in my apartment because of course I lost my keys. I passed out on the living room floor after some guy dropped me here, really all the details aren't clear yet." He chuckled dryly. He was being overly polite and it was creepy. John looked at me, now catching the drift to shut up and remembered his earlier activities.

"Yeah that's cool man, shit I got to find my bag I'm going to be so late." Then he rushed to his room. I sat back down and sipped my coffee and smiled at Jace. Jace had mentioned pretty quickly he crashed on the floor, did he think John thought we slept together? I frowned slightly and Jace caught it.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Found it in the wardrobe. Okay I have to go, Clare I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Jace." John had stuck his head round the kitchen door, waved then ran to the hallway. The door slammed shut.

"Right I'll start getting ready for work. I have this killer boss, who if I'm late gets really annoyed so." I threw him a smirk as I put our dishes in the sink.

"He sounds like a hottie. You must be lucky to work under someone so physically advanced." He was smirking and quirking his brow at me and now it was cute as hell. I laughed at his pun.

"It's a dirty job but, it's got to be done." I shrugged.

"Dirty?" He sounded offended.

"Yeah it's messy working with someone as up himself as him." I laughed out loud because I thought that was funny. He laughed as well and it was a chime of church bells on a Sunday morning. Was it possible to swoon anymore over this guy? This guy who just so happens to be your boss. Stop it. Earlier when when he helped me with the bagel, his body pressed against mine was all I could feel and I was so tempted to reach up and put my lips on his. A heavy blush covered my face as I thought about this. Jace was now drinking his coffee. He looked up at me with his straight jaw, golden eyes and blonde bed hair. I looked down. This was not going to end well if I carried that on.

"So I'll get ready for work and drop you to your apartment then go to work? Or would you like to go in to the office like that?" I was trying to change the subject, but now all I could think about was his possible soft lips on mine and it was stuck in my head.

"If you wouldn't mind dropping me back, I don't know where any of my stuff is." He started to pat his jeans, and I walked past him to the stand where Magnus had dropped his phone and wallet this morning. I came back into the kitchen and handed them to him.

"Thank you so much Clary, you really are an angel right now." He tapped his phone.

"Dead." He rolled his eyes and put the phone & wallet back in his trouser pocket.

"I have a charger, I'll leave it in the socket in here." His eyes shot up to me and he was grinning. He looked like a fallen angel sitting in my kitchen chair.

"Clary thank you so much!" He looked happy and I looked down trying to hide the blush that spread across my face.

"I'll get ready." And I walked determinedly out of the kitchen. I was going to get my shit together.

I looked in the mirror at my outfit. A loose fitted long sleeved black shirt dress with tights and black Chelsea boots. It was Friday, so I was going a little more casual. My hair had been washed and blow dried. I pinned it up with a clip and took a deep breath. As I walked out of my room, I walked right into Jace. I was nearly knocked back by the force but he reached up to steady me, his hands grasping my forearms. He looked down at me, his eyes melting into mine.

"You okay?" I nodded. He dropped his hands and turned back to hallway wall. In front of us was one of my drawings on the many walls in the apartment. This was the New York skyline at night. Jace turned to me,

"Who did this?" He looked mesmerised.

"I did, I came home from college one day after I just moved in and it felt so bear, the white walls just begging for me to do something on them so I did. All around the apartment there are my drawings." He looked down at me with awe, and I felt the pull I had earlier in the kitchen. No, I was not going to do this. I was not going to embarrass myself like that. I looked down and said

"I'll be ready to go in a minute." I walked into the living room and I could feel his eyes following me the whole way.

We went to get into my car. Jace suddenly looked like he wished he had got the cab,

"How great is your driving honestly?" He said as he climbed in.

"Well it's cleaner than I expected. I thought there would be shoes and make up everywhere." I started the engine.

"Last chance for you to get out the car, if you choose yes I do not want you to be a passenger driver. I hate that." I was smirking slightly at him. He looked like this was a challenge and he accepted it. He clicked his seat belt and I took that as confirmation. While I was driving he asked me everything, what my mum did for a living? Did I get my art skill from her? Why was I a PA to a lawyer if I had such skill? I talked and talked while he also directed me and it was nice chatting with Jace, he was a great listener, picking up the key details. All to soon he reached a tall apartment building.

"Right this is me," his hand hovered on the door handle,

"I'll see you later in work Clary." He gave me one parting look and then got out the car and walked straight to the double doors. I slowly began to drive towards work. It was easier to think when Jace wasn't right next to me, and right now I needed to think about anything that wasn't Jace.

 **Authors note: Thank you to the people that review, just letting me know that you like it helps ALOT! I'm going to try and keep uploading a chapter a day. The next chapter can be either Clary or Jace POV, why don't you decide in the reviews?**

 _Georgie be good?_


	7. Water?

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

 **Thelilcrazygirl wins – Clary POV**

Want some water? 

It was hot. Really hot. The kind of hot that made me want to kick the covers off. I was sitting at my desk, fanning my face. What really killed my day was the air conditioning breaking! It was August for crying out loud! I decided I needed a break. I got up to walk into Jace's offices eyeing if he wants anything from the shop. Taking a walk might help me to concentrate when I get back. I knock on the door and I hear him groan. I chuckle as I start to open the door and then I stop. Jace is sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer furiously, topless. He is sitting there topless. My jaw drops and the heat pulls in my cheeks. Jace is very tanned anyway but the sun shining in through the glass wall is lighting him up like an angel, showing every line, dip and curve of his abs. He looks up at me, clearly checking him out and clears his throat. I have the decency to look down,

"Sorry Clary, it's just too hot. Can I help you?" He gets up from the desk and the way his suit bottoms hang on his hips do not help my racing heart or mind.

"I'm going to go for a walk to the shop, get some air before I get a migraine. Would you like anything?" I'm hoping he thinks my blush is the heat. I can tell from his smirk that he is not fooled.

"Before you go anywhere Clary can you help me send this stupid program for next weeks conference to the publisher. My email just keeps bouncing back and the heat isn't helping me keep my head right now." He looks down at this bare chest. "As you can tell," and he smugly grins again. I step into the office and close the door behind me, then walk around him to the desk. He moves out of the way so I can sit down and then leans over me to see what I'm doing. I sat at the computer checking everything, and the whole time I could feel his breath on my face and stirring my hair. It was refreshing really, and it smelt like mint. I turned to him, and I was shocked at how close he was to me, his face inches away, I could nearly feel the stubble of his chin rubbing against my cheek and taste the mint of his breath. He looked at me in the high and his light eyes slowly started to darken. I breathed in shocked and ever so slowly he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me slowly as his soft lips moulted themselves to mine. He brought his hand to my hair and tilted my head and his tongue licked my bottom lip. I broke away shocked. We were both breathing heavy, waiting to see who would make the first move. He stood up, putting some distance between us

"I'm sorry Clary, that was unethical of me, I shou-" I stood up to face him, reached up and threw my lips back at him to shut him up, my fever for him strong, the desire burning in my belly. His skilled lips were moving in sync with mine, matching my desire. I brought my hands up to his bare chest, and he growled over my lips, and they circled round his neck up to his hair pulling slightly at the ends. He hands grabbed my waist and squeezed, pushing me back lift me onto the desk. I broke away to breathe but Jace did not stop his assault, his lips moved to my jaw and slowly to neck. My lips meet his again, the heat pushing our desire. I broke away to kiss his stubble and neck. His breathing laboured and when I reached his sweet spot just under his ear, he swore nervously. His hands brought my face back to his. His hands moved down to my shoulders, and were trying to find the buttons on my shirt when he pulled away.

"Clary!" He was shouting but his voice sounded far away. I was trying to stop my breathing from being so heavy.

"Clary you have to wake up!" He was now shaking my arms. I looked at him confused and he didn't sound like Jace. He sounded like John.

"Clary wake up!" I opened my eyes. John was siting on my bed, he leaned back when he saw me open my eyes.

"Clary you need to leave for work in 5 minutes." He got up and walked out of the room. I turned over and groaned into my pillow.

That was the fourth night I had dreamed of him, but this was the first time he had touched me.

Authors note: right guys, sorry but I wanted to update but i didn't have a lot of battery on my iPad so I did something short but sweet. Next chapter will be apart of the plot a bit more. I will have it up by tomorrow night latest. :) review

 _Georgie be good?_


	8. Girls

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

Girls 

I rushed into work. I was late again and I really hope Jace took it better than he did last time. It marked a week since the night that Jace had turned up drunk at my house, it also marked a week since things had been normal between us. The morning I dropped him home he didn't come in, then I didn't work the weekends so by the time I walked into his office on Monday there was a strange atmosphere, Jace wouldn't look he directly in the eye, he didn't show any emotion on his face, keeping things to a yes or no basis. I felt dismissed very quickly, and it had only gotten worse from there, every time I didn't his approval on something or his opinion, I emailed him instead of walking into his office, just because I couldn't bare the strange way it seemed like he would do anything to avoid my presence. I would usually think I was paranoid, but when I sent the first email on the Monday afternoon, giving my method and idea a trial run to see if he really was avoiding me, I emailed him asking him about a case copy he wanted, he replied with a yes and a full stop, surely if he wasn't avoiding me, he would of shouted yes, or came out of the office and said "Why didn't you just ask me in person Clary?" And his cheeky grin. So that's how our work week had been so far, me emailing him a question or query and getting a very basic response. When I got home, I knew I needed girl time,

"Isabelle Sophie Jane Joanna Lightworm, what are you doing tonight?" I heard Iz laugh.

"Clarissa Adele Maresa May Fray, I am going to come round to you." I groaned at how well she knew when I needed her.

"Thank the Angel."

"Thank you, I'll see you in ten." She replied sarcastically and the line went dead.

While I waited for her, I hoped In the shower and put my comfiest sweats on. I heard a knock and ran to the door. I threw it open and Iz stood there in her sweats, her long hair falling down her back in perfect ringlets. She was carrying DVDs and bags of junk food. I dribbled slightly.

"Clary, it's just food, I think you left your chin on the floor." And she strut right past.

"Is John in tonight?" She asked,

"No he text and said they would probably stay at Seelie's." Iz raised her eyebrows.

"They are quite serious now aren't they?" She seemed shocked as she walked into the living room, kicked off her shoes and sat on the sofa. Iz and my brother had slept together once in college but it was just once apparently. I hadn't asked for more details really.

"So it seems," I huffed, Johns love life wasn't my business. As long as he was happy. We settled on the sofa quickly, Iz throwing in Mean girls into the DVD player.

"Wow we haven't watched this in ages." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Clare, now tell me why you wanted me to come round. What's the matter?" I looked down sheepishly,

"What makes you think something is the matter?" I bit my bottom lip. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're Clary Fray, there is always something the matter and there is never a dull day." She was still laughing.

"It's my boss." I was very red as I thought of Jace's face.

"Oh yeah, Alec told me about him. Is he really good looking? Magnus said he looked very golden, beautiful and golden but not at all his type, which means too straight." She quirked her eyebrow and we laughed.

"I'll show you him on the company website. The directors have a page." I grabbed my phone and quickly got the website up, while Iz opened packets of crisps and watched the movie. I finally got up his page and saw the picture there, he was standing against his desk in his office. The sun was shining, and it was illuminating his gold hair, making his skin tanner and his teeth whiter. The picture wasn't close enough to see him golden eyes, but you could see the friendly smirk on his face, his straight nose and sharp jaw, so I could only imagine the cheekiness in his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black work trousers, his hair in its usual messy do. He really did look beautiful. I breathed in. I felt Izzy turn to me, and briefly look down,

"Clary you really have it bad." She snatched the phone out of my hand before I could protest it.

"I told Simon something like this would happen, should of never let you leave the house to begin with. I blame us really, what kind of parents are we." She was shaking her head. I raised my eyebrows at her, and we both laughed.

"I'm joking Clary, but I will give it to you, he is lovely looking. No Simon, but lovely." I snorted and she laughed again.

"What do I do Iz? He's my boss for crying out loud! I feel like I'm going to loose my shit because he's treating me like his PA." My head was in my hands.

"Clary what happened when Alec & Magnus left?" She looked worried,

"Nothing really, he woke up and tried to drink some more so I stopped him, then he wanted to take off the shirt Alec put on him because it smelt, believe me, you think his face his nice try his chest," I blushed "oh my stupid hormones." Izzy laughed,

"Then he tripped over and passed out, he woke me up the next morning by falling on me but at least he put the shirt back on this time." Again I laughed nervously at the memory. "Um then as I was making us breakfast we had a moment where I thought, well I thought he might kiss me but he didn't" I tried to not sound too disappointed. "Anyway everything was fine after, he briefly meet John and then I took him home." She looked confused,

"so what's the issue?"

"This week we have said all of 4 words together, like the atmosphere is too awkward between us and I don't know what to do Iz? Help me wise one." I must of looked desperate.

"Clary I think you hit the nail on the head earlier by blaming your hormones. You focuses for so long on work and education that your body was playing catch up and now Jace was unlocked the door to them." I went to open my mouth, "loosing your virginity in college while drunk and then leaving when he was asleep does not count as having a love life." I laughed. I never wanted a boyfriend. They always seemed like useless drama, I had John and Simon, that used to be enough to me.

"Iz it feels like more than that, it feels like there is a pull inside me going to him and sometimes with the looks he gives me I think he feels it too and I get these butterflies I have to ignore because he's my boss." I blushed again.

"Ok Clare two things of advice, one: never ignore the butterflies. Two: have you spoken to him about this? You might not be alone in these feelings." She nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah sure I'll tell him I'm in love with him and then I'll loose my job. Great plan." I rolled my eyes,

"Or you could tell him and he could feel the same and it could be the beginning of a beautiful love story?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"No more romance movies for you Miss Lightworm you're going soft on me."

We finished our movies and went to bed because we were both shattered from work. I didn't tell Iz about the dreams, they seemed too personal and she already thought I was whipped.

 **Authors note: girl time! ClAce in the next chapter. Over the next week or so I will be moving house so I won't have as much time to update or the wifi but I'll try too much as possible. Let me know what you think of this one xox**

 _Georgie be good?_


	9. Lost in the post

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

lost in the post

My girls night with Iz had really helped. I had talked to her about my feelings for Jace, so I didn't feel like I was going to explode on Friday when I walked into work. It was a dull day really, so when I walked into the break room at lunch time to see Seb sitting there enjoying a sand which, it was a nice surprise. I went to sit down next to him,

"Hello there Seb, King of HR. How are you this morning?" I opened my lunch smiling. Friday's were the best. He laughed,

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" He had very dark attractive eyes.

"Fridays make me very happy." And he laughed,

"So I take it you aren't going to the August fund raiser tomorrow for the hospital down the road?" He looked slightly sad.

"I didn't know about it. Of course I'll be there." I smiled but paused, "Where is there exactly? Time?" His smile was back again,

"I'll email you over the details. Mr Herondale should of told you." I was confused then I realised he was talking about Jace, how strange when he said Mr Herondale I thought of his dad. Also how strange Jace didn't tell me? But then there wasn't lots of conversation between me and my boss at the moment.

"Perfect, so what do they do at these event things then?" I asked in between bits of Chicken salad,

"Well it's outside of this building on the grass field area. Loads of parents that work here bring their kids, and it's just like a school fun day. There's an ice cream van and a clown and face painter. It's quite fun. There is one in the winter as well but that's more of a adult thing because it's dinner and dancing. The December fund raiser." He raised his eyebrows, how typical.

"Well I will definitely be there. Sounds fun."

"Yeah I went last year and it was a sunny day so it was fun, but I went stag so I only stayed for a few hours. If I can actually talk to someone this year it will be fun."

"Did none of your friends go last year?"

"Yeah but they all took their kids and it's hard to talk to someone when they are in parent mode and running around chasing after their kid because they are begging for ice cream or God knows what else." I laughed at him. Talking to Seb was so easy, he was a really nice guy. The conversation was effortless. We both finished our lunch and I went back to my desk, just as I was pushing through the double doors Jace walked out of his door shouting my name, I _'m surprised he remembered it,_

"I just got back from lunch, what's up" I looked him straight in the face, trying to act natural, but really my heart was all over the place. He looked sheepish, and his gaze was on the carpet,

"Sorry I just needed a file and" he paused, "you didn't reply to your email." I saw the pink colour light up his cheeks. So he should be embarrassed, our work relationship was a joke. We communicated through email when we were 10 feet away from each other just to ignore each other? What mature adults did that?

"I'll look and get it for you straight away." I smiled hoping to loose some of the tension, but when he looked at me, his face turned like he might be sick. _Screw him! I was only trying to be nice!_ He started to turn away, when I stopped him, a new fire burning through me.

"Jace why didn't you tell me about the August fund raiser tomorrow? Seb from HR said you would of got my invite?" His eyes flashed to mine and they were on fire. He walked across away from the hallway to me, he stopped 2 steps away from me, and I could smell sunshine.

"Seb from HR? Your break room boyfriend? Well if he said it it must be true." He sounded disgusted, "I left the flyer on your desk yesterday morning. Dont worry it didn't get lost in the post." I was shocked everything had become heated so quickly. He began to take steps back as if he suddenly realised our proximity. I stepped forward, not wanting to lose the sudden contact he was making with me.

"Has he asked you out?" His voice was ice, his eyes fire. Raging.

"What? Seb? No! We just talk if I see him at the break room at lunch." I was confused and stammering.

"Why is he even here? HR have their own break room." He turned to walk away from me and slammed the door shut. When I finally realised I could move from the spot I was standing, I walked to my desk, I couldn't see the invite at first, but when I lifted up the pile of files I had put on my desk when I came in yesterday morning I saw it, and I felt bad. I should apologise to Jace. I got the file he wanted and took it into his office, when he saw me walk in he ignored me. I went to his desk and dropped the file.

"I found the invite, I'm sorry." My stubbornness hated to apologise but it needed to be done. He just nodded. How rude? I made the effort to apologise and he couldn't be mature enough to even acknowledge it? I shook my head and stormed out the room. My day had ended quickly after that with Jace not leaving his office again. When I got home I found everyone there. I told them about the fund raiser the next day and they all said they were happy to come. I quickly went to bed after that, shattered from the days stresses.

I was standing in front of my mirror looking at my denim shorts, white t-shirt and black converses. It was casual and went with the weather, my hair and face was hectic like always. I grabbed my green light jacket and sun glasses and walked out my room to find John and Seelie waiting.

"Come on guys, let's go." I picked up my car keys.

"You drive in your car and I'll follow you. We aren't staying long because we are going to a movie after." John said. I nodded at him, for some reason I felt nervous. Maybe at seeing Jace outside of work? Who knew. John touched my shoulder,

"You alright Clare? You've seemed distracted all week." He looked worried. I smiled at him,

"No I just can't believe I'm bringing you guys to a work function. I must be mad. Work used to think I was normal." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

I pulled into the car park of the building with John following behind me. I was listening to Bon Jovi and it put me in an excellent mood. I saw Si, Iz, Magnus and Alec standing up some cars and went to pull up next to them. I got out and my car and walked towards them,

"Why do I feel like this is high school and we are all meeting up before school?" I asked. Simon snorted,

"Clary if this was high school, we wouldn't be here because we never got invited to anything. Not even school." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah true." We all walked up to the main gate and paid for our entry.

The couples soon left me to go and do cute things, so I thought I would track down a familiar face. I walked up towards the beer stand and I found a familiar patch of dark hair. I walked up to them quickly.

"Hello Sebastian!" He turned quickly and smiled.

"Clary!" He came in for a hug, which I gladly returned, "you made it!"

"Yeah, got nothing else to do so might as well spend another day with you guys." He laughed. We walked around the grass looking at the different things that you could do, and when he stopped at the mini bowling stand. "You on it Fray?"

"Bring it." Seb started, just as he was getting into position to throw the ball, I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned to be meet with Jace looking at us. He looked pissed again. What was his problem? Seb scored 9 out of 10 pins. I turned away from Jace to focus on the game. I wasn't going to be a apart of Jace's games anymore. We played the game and I laughed while trying to ignore the eyes I could feel on my back. Just as Seb scored the winning goal, the others found us. I introduced everyone.

"Seb this is everyone, everyone this is Seb." Everyone said there heys.

"how about burgers? I'm starving." I wanted to get away from Jace's stare. It was making me feel very nervous. Everyone agreed expect Seb.

"Clary I've got to catch up with the guys, I'll see you around." He waved and walked away. Iz came to stand by me and nudged her shoulder.

"He's hot ya know." And she winked. I just laughed.

"I also saw our favourite drunk prince earlier. He didn't recognise me though surprisingly." Magnus looked crestfallen.

"He isn't drunk now is he?" I looked shocked.

"No not that I could tell biscuit. Don't worry." We got to the burger van and ate our burgers in peace. I was just about to buy some lemonade when I felt a tug at my leg. I looked down to see a little boy with black hair, and grey eyes. I smiled at him when I heard someone shout "James?" And looked up to see Jace walking towards us. He quickly scooped up this James and smiled at me. Oh so he could smile then?

"You're Clary." The little boy said pointing to my hair.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" He had sweet dimples

"I'm James Herondale." He pointed to himself and looked very proud. I looked at Jace. _Shit did he have a kid?_

"My cousins son," he explained "devil child, but certainly got his looks from me." I laughed and Jace looked at me.

"Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't of flown off the handle like that." My eyes widened.

"That's okay." I blushed. _Wow an apology. This kid should always be around._

"Clary, will you come with me and Jace to get our face painted and ice cream?" His wide grey eyes stopped me from saying no.

"Of course." James wiggled down to hold my hand and drag me to get my face painted. James decided he wanted Spider-Man and got that and waited patiently while I got a tiger and Jace got a panda. Jace found it funny when I got a tiger but wouldn't tell me why. We then walked to get some ice cream when were met by a couple at the van. James let go off my hand and ran off towards them shouting "Mum, dad look I'm Spider-Man," and pretended to shoot webs at them.

"Will, Tessa this is Clary my assistant. Clary this is my cousin Will and his wife Tessa." I shook their hands.

"Well it's nice to put a face to a name, Jace has told us all about you." I turned to Jace just as I saw Tessa elbow Will in the side.

"Really?" I gave him a smug smile. "Isn't that interesting."

 **Authors note: leaving it there for now, I'll continue this tomorrow but I'm just tired atm. HOLY FREAKING SHIT THAT SHADOWHUNTERS EPISODE THOUGH!**

 **Let me know what you think**

 _Georgie be good?_


	10. Sour cupcakeś

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

 **Reply to reviews in authors note.**

Sour cupcakes

Jace turned to me, a slow blush lighting his checks.

"Yeah I had to vent to someone about my always late assistant." He raised his eyebrows at me. I was furious, he couldn't be nice.

"I've been working there two weeks and late twice!"I didn't want to shout but his behaviour to me being late was ridiculous. I think it was more I mentioned Seb the days I was late. He certainly had no right to be pissed off about that. James started to laugh,

" _Clary has really red hair and really bright eyes. You could spot her a mile off._ " For a small child, he impersonated Jace exceptionally well! He must spend a lot of time around him to match his voice that well. I really doubt Jace said that about me, the man wouldn't even spend ten minutes with me in the same room, I imagine if I came into conversation for whatever reason he would purposely leave the room.

"You James Herondale will pay for that!" Jace roughed the boys hair.

"Leave him alone!" James came to grab my hand. The whole time Tessa and Will had been laughing at us.

"Come on James, I think such honesty and cuteness deserves ice cream." I smiled at him as Will said, "Clary really my wife is right here!" And Jace said, "I would love some ice cream thank you!" Really boys, I rolled my eyes. We walked to the que as James and me were talking about what we were going to have. Tessa was standing beside us, and I could Jace and Will whispering about something. I turned to shoot Jace daggers and he just smiled at me. We all ended up getting ice cream.

"Right so James what games would you like to play next?" Anyone could tell Jace adored this kid from the animated way he spoke to him.

"Can I go and play tag with the other kids?" His grey eyes were giant. I would probably give him the world if he asked me like that. His mum nodded and he ran off in the direction of the football pitch. I looked around the field for everyone I came with, but couldn't see them. When I turned back to the group Jace was smiling at me. Will and Tessa were facing each other.

"Well I must say Miss Fray, you look lovely today." I was shocked. I felt my jaw drop. He looked smug.

"Sorry I'm just shocked you know how to give anyone but yourself a compliment." He laughed out loud. His eyes crinkled and the sunlight bounced off his golden locks. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, and I remembered trying to get him to put his top back on in my apartment. I flushed. I looked up and Jace was looking past me, I followed his gaze and Jace was looking at Alec, Iz and Simon. They had spotted me and were walking towards us now. I didn't really want them to meet Jace, so I started to walk towards them. I had taken a few steps when I felt a figure follow me. I turned and Jace was walking next to me,

"Why do I feel like I know those guys?" He pointed towards Magnus and Alec. I smiled.

"They are the ones that brought you back to my apartment when you were drunk." I was studying his features as I said this.

"Well now I definitely need to say thank you and apologise to them." We quickly reached them. I saw Iz's eyes widen. She recognised Jace instantly. Simon turned to see what Iz was staring at and his eyes met mine. Oh so I guess Iz had been keeping Simon up to date on the gossip. Glad I was the group gossip. We reached the group.

"Everyone this is Jace. Jace this is Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec." Gesturing to them as I said their names. Jace put his hand on the small of my back and waved. My eyes went wide at the contact. Why was he being nice let alone touching me?

"I think I should say thank you or apparently apologise to Alec and Magnus. I could of woken up a lot of worse places that Friday morning so thank you for taking me back to Clary's." Jace ran his hands through his hair and looked down sheepishly. The way his biceps stretched as very distracting.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone." Alec said.

"Definitely, Alec remember when I had a party back at the loft for your graduation, you got so drunk you tried talking to my cat like a cat!" Everyone laughed.

"Wait what? Why haven't we heard this story?" Simon asked as Iz leaned against him. Alec was now scowling with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"No one was meant to hear that story! Ever!" We ignored Alec because Magnus was pretending to be Alec, "Meow meow!" Everyone was pretending to purr. Alec also began to laugh.

"Iz we had better get going if you have to get ready for dinner at your parents." Simon walked towards me.

"Goodbye Clary. Call me later." Simon gave me a pointed look. Iz blew me a kiss as she walked away towards the car park. Magnus clapped his hands,

"Can we go now as well? We've done our bit for the children." _Magnus was such a diva_. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Alec waved and they walked away. Jace turned to me

"And then there was two," he smiled and again I was blinded by it.

"They were dropping like flies," I met his eyes "you must smell." He looked shock.

"I don't think you know how good I smell. People would pay to smell me. Smell me." He moved to step towards me with his wrist to my nose. I shoved him out the way. He laughed. A blonde curl fell into his face and I had the urge to sweep it away. My hand moved up to his hair and I saw his eyes widen and his breathing stop than accelerate. Just as my hand moved his hair, he grabbed my hand and held it. A sudden glint lighted his face.

"Have you tried Sophie's vanilla cupcakes?" His voice was full of emotion for the desert and it was so cute. I shook my head.

"Quick let's see if she's got any left. She only makes them for fundraisers. You will love them." He still held my hand as he pulled me towards the main building. We walked slowly with his hand in mine. I looked at them intertwined and then looked at him. He felt my stare and then looked at our hands and smiled. We reached the double doors and he dropped my hand to open the door. His hand quickly found its way to my back again as he lead me to Sophie's stall. Inside the building there was lots of different tables set up with cakes, fruits, sweets, games for the little children. I quickly found Sophie standing with a women. As soon as she saw us, she said goodbye and walked towards us holding two cupcakes. Jace practically ran to Sophie,

"I love you really Sophie. You create pure heaven." He took the cupcake from her hands and closed his eyes in pure bliss as he took the first bite. A Cheshire Cat smile spread across his face and Sophie and me laughed. Sophie handed me my cupcake and I said thanks. I took a small bite from the cupcake, tasting the buttercream icing and sweet soft sponge. I couldn't help it, I hummed appreciating it. Jace was smiling at me, smugly.

"Didn't I tell you?" His eyes were sparkling.

"They really are the best. Where did you learn to make them?" I had just finished my cupcake and I noticed the silence that followed my question. Jace and Sophie were both looking at the floor. What did I say now? Jace coughed.

"My mum gave Sophie the recipe." His voice was quiet, and I felt like an idiot. I touched his arm,

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything." Sophie then spoke up,

"Im going to find Gideon and the boys. I'll probably see you both Monday." She walked away quietly. Sophie had that quality about her, her presence was very sobering.

"Why did you say sorry? It's not your fault Clary." His eyes were wild but he smiled a small sweet smile, showing me he was okay. In that moment I wanted to kiss him. I didn't care that he was my boss. I didn't care that we was at a work function where people would see. I didn't care that he had ignored me for the last week or that on Monday he would probably go back to his confusing stares and black moods. Jace was like the light in a dark room, I was drawn to him. I wanted to always be in his presence. He had a way of making things happier and I really wanted to be happy. I looked up at him, and stepped towards him. He looked into my eyes, and he could see my resolve. He looked scared and he gulped, but his hands still came to cup my face. He lowered his face to mine. I could smell his fresh cotton scent and nearly taste the vanilla on lips when he closed his eyes and I did mine.

"Stop Clary, this is a bad idea. You're my assistant." My eyes shot open. I stayed still, processing the rejection. _Rejection._ The feeling spread through my body, and I suddenly felt very stupid. I stepped back from him and looked down. My face on fire. _How stupid was I?_

"I need to go!" I walked towards the door. Jace did not try to stop me.

 **Authors note: sorry I didn't upload this on Thursday night, I was shattered. Did you guys know I'm an estate agent/accountant? Yeah heavy job. Friday night I went out and Saturday I worked. Busy bee. Thank you to everyone that reviews, please leave me some advice or I get stuck.**

 **Guests: thank you :)))**

 **Lilcrazygirl: wow I can see why they call you crazy,**

 _Georgie be good?_


	11. Screw up

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I woke up the happiest little cupcake this morning! :))**

 **Also in England, it's Mother's Day! Happy Mother's Day to everyone's Mums, whether they are with us or not.**

 **Jace POV - I'll do this to help understand Jace's mood swings a bit more.**

How have I screwed up again?

I let her go. Off all the stupid things I could of done? I am probably the worse person in the world right now. I am a duck. I am a duck swimming in a pool with a family off ducks. I have just made things 100 times worse. I had been doing well ignoring her, as much it hurt me I had been doing well. I kept conversation to a complete minimal. That was key, when I started talking to her I fell into her eyes. She was an enigma, the tinkle of her laugh and how her freckles shown in the sunlight. I was trapped. She had trapped me in her tiny hand. Trapped may have been a bit of an over reaction. She hadn't even tried. That might have been the worst part. Me loving her was effortless, it was like waking up on a Sunday morning. Even when she first started working with me, I had tried to annoy her, make her think I was so annoying she would stop working with me, but she was so stubborn and her reactions were so funny. She would scrunch up her nose and breathe I very slowly and walk away slowly, trying to keep her in kitten fury.

I walked towards my car quickly. I knew where I needed to go. I couldn't stay at the fund raiser now, I would end up probably hitting someone and getting drunk, it's a bad idea to stay around happy people. I reached my car and slid in. I had been doing really well annoying her, until that dinner. My dad had suggested it, I couldn't be rude for no reason. She had looked so beautiful. A walking flame, I would lie if I said it didn't stump me, I wanted to kiss her goodnight then, and when I couldn't I knew I was hook line and sinker. The week following was a blur, it always is, I miss my mum everyday, and I know she would of loved Clary's fiery personality and her natural ginger locks.

That morning I woke up in Clary's while I was waiting for her to get ready for work I had looked at her art work on the walls and she had never seemed more perfect. I could imagine her with ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt, paint on her chin and arms. I banged my hands on the steering wheel. When Clary had dropped me off at my apartment, I was part mortified at my actions of the night before and part bemused by her, I had tried so hard to make her want to leave but now I had wanted her to stay and that was wrong, because I didn't want her to stay for her work ethic. As soon as I had reached my apartment that Friday morning, I made a pact to myself that I would ignore her from now on because the feelings were not reciprocated. Clary wouldn't want to be with me, she was smarter than to want someone she couldn't have. It had been working well, everyday we barely spoke and when we did it was through email. It was immature really, but it was needed. We had stopped talking, she was just my PA but everyday I was dying a little bit more inside, seeing her and not even being able to be in her happy presence.

That stupid pretty boy from HR, he really needed to learn when to go away. When she had came back from lunch yesterday, she had clearly been spending her lunch with them again and she seemed so upset when she thought I had not wanted her to go to the fund raiser! Of course I had wanted her to go to the fund raiser, I had been dying to ask her if she was going to go, I had typed and re typed an email hundreds of times but I couldn't do it. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. I had been so close to ruining it right there, taking her in my arms and showing her she was mine! He had ruined everything. It was like he was trying to be a complete duck.

I had seen them together earlier and I saw the way he looked at her. He didn't deserve her! He had tried flirting with her earlier but she didn't seem to return the feelings. It warmed my insides, it shouldn't. So what if it wasn't this guy? Clary would find someone else eventually and I couldn't stand in between that. I nearly stopped the car, the way she had smiled when she met James and how well they had taken to each other stopped me. I couldn't of been happier today watching Clary smile and laugh with her friends. It felt right.

I had reached her apartments. I looked up and could see her window. I saw her car in the parking lot. I got out the car and walked to the entry, my heart pounding in my chest. Was this the most selfish thing I would ever do? Yeah I think so. That wasn't stopping me. I took the stairs two at a time till I reached her door. One deep breath. I knocked hard twice. I waited two long painful minutes. I heard the chain move on the other side of the door and Clary opened it. There was red rims round her eyes and my heart ached. Her eyes met mine.

"What do you want Jace?" Her tone was murder and betrayal wrapped up, but I couldn't care because for once I was going to listen to my heart.

"Shut up." I stepped forward, put my hands on her face a and brought my lips to hers.

 **Authors note: Woo Clace! Sorry about the cliffs in the last chapter, necessary risks and all that. Let me know what you think! I'll try update again today/tomorrow.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	12. Truth is

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

 **Clary POV**

Truth is..

He was standing right there. At my door. How dare he? Volcanic fury raced through my veins. Of all the nasty shit Jace could do, this had to be the lowest. So first you reject me at my place of work probably in front a lot of my work colleagues then you turn up at my house to rub it in a bit more?

"What do you want Jace?" I hope he could tell how much I hated him right now. How much I regretted liking him, even just caring for him and how much I really wish one of the barbie's had taken the stupid job. His eyes shown. Wow was he finding this amusing? My hand flexed as to shut the door in his face when he spoke,

"Shut up." He took the four steps towards me as he said it and took my face into his hands, toke one look into my eyes and then closed his eyes as he brought his lips to mine. His lips were gentle at first moving slowly over mine while I stayed frozen in shock, then my body reacted to its own accord. My hands snaked up to his neck, pressing my body as close to his as it could be. My lips moving with his in sync quite perfectly, his moved his hands to my hair. We were a clash of lips and tongues and teeth our hands tracing each others bodies like we were tracing each others planes and edges. Pure bliss was a coke ting through me till I felt the earlier frustration and fury rise in my chest, and I remembered why he was here. I pushed away from him, breathing heavily. I looked to him and he was also breathing harder than usual. His eyes were dark, his lips bruised, his hair everywhere. I really wanted to go back to kissing him, but I couldn't be Jace's emotional rag doll anymore, I deserved answers.

"Jace, why are you here?" I sounded so tired. I turned to walk into my apartment, my neighbours didn't need to know about my love life with my boss. I heard him shut the door and follow me to the kitchen. I needed coffee. I needed the hot substance to buzz through my blood stream and give me the energy to deal with this. I turned to the coffee pot when l felt a tug at my arm. He spun me around to look at him, his eyes were the brightest gold and they were melting into my soul. It was annoying that when I drew Jace I couldn't fully capture the emotion in his eyes. He brought his forehead down rest on mine.

"When you walked away from me I realised how much I must of hurt you and I couldn't do that, not anymore." His tone was calm and honest and he spoke with such clarity as if a big weight was lifted of his shoulders.

"What do yo-" he lifted his shaking head from mine and said,

"I'll explain, did you want to make some coffee first? I know you can't function with out it." He winked and I let out a shaky laugh at the sudden change in events compared to 30 minutes ago at the fund raiser.

"Would you like some?" I was trying to keep my head straight but it was distracting the way he spoke so calmly. I had never heard Jace like this.

"Yes please." He stepped away from me, to let me turn to coffee pot but even then while a waited he put his hands round my waist and chin on my head, because that's how short I was. The contact was so causal, so mundane and Jace worked it so well, as if we had been doing this for years. My heart softened. I turned around with his coffee and walked to the kitchen table, needing to put the space between us because his contact distracted me and I certainly didn't need him trying to sweep his shitty behaviour under the rug. He had a lot of explaining to do. I looked pointedly at him. He laughed and grabbed my hand. His eyes taking a more serious tone.

"Clary, let me start by saying I'm sorry for earlier at the fund raiser. I shouldn't of pushed you away like that, you just shocked me and I, I don't know, I didn't think you would actually like me back." He squeezed my hand as his tone became really happy. He wasn't looking at me but at our entwined hands.

"I'll start from the beginning, at first I was just trying to annoy you so that you would leave." I inhaled. So I had been half right from the beginning.

"It was nothing about you, it was more about annoying my dad. I thought he was trying to teach me a lesson." His eyes were alarmed. I removed my hands from his to drink my coffee.

"Clary, don't judge me until you've heard the whole story." His tone was pleading.

"Don't tell me what to do Jace Herondale now carry on with your story before I kick you out of my apartment!" He gulped as I spoke calmly.

"Your reactions were always really funny Clary, by the third day you worked there, I totally forget about trying to get back at my dad. It was more trying to annoy you. If anything mine and my dad's relationship has been the best that it ever has." He smiled at me. "Then we went for that stupid diner and you turned up looking beautiful and well I didn't just want to annoy you anymore." He gulped.

"Clary you need to know the only reason I have been distancing myself so much from you recently is because I didn't think you liked me at all like that. I mean it would be a first I know because I'm stunning and every body wants me." He chuckled darkly but I sat listening, relief coursing through me to finally shed some light to the subject. I could understand why he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders earlier. He mistook my silence for annoyance and carried on,

"You didn't seem so upset about me not talking to you anymore and I thought it was easier to ignore you and hurt myself a little bit by not being around you then hurt myself lots when I was constantly around you and I would end up telling you everything and you knocking me back." He laughed, "it seems really stupid now, like I wasted time trying to stay away from you."

"You really are cute when you're sucking up." I smiled. "But one more question, why did you want to even use me to annoy your dad?" It was all seemed to make sense now, the annoyance and the mood swings, if anything it was funny. Jace gulped and blushed. His eyes were boring into my wooden table.

"Jace? Come on you've just told me the hard bit. why is this hard." At that moment I seemed to answer my own question in my head. A memory of my Seb at the table,

 _"Jace?" I sounded sheepish because I knew the rumours about him and his PA's. Seb let out a low whistle._

 _"Everyone in HR put in bets on how long you would last. I was surprised when we weren't asked to put in an advertisement for another PA straight away." By the Angel was it that bad?_

The realisation hit me like bricks. My smile faltered. He saw the look on my face drop.

"What were you planning to do Jace?" I was pissed now.

"I didn't actually have a specific plan, I thought I would either annoy you into leaving or sleep with you and make you leave when I didn't want to be with you." I saw red.

"YOU WHAT?" I stood from the table.

"Clary please I didn't actually go through with it. I couldn't do that to you." He got up as well.

"If I was trying to do that, I've been doing a pretty shit job at getting you to leave or sleep with me if I've been ignoring you the past two weeks!" His eyes were honest and I breathed deeply.

"Clary please I'm sorry." He stepped towards me and took me into his arms. I didn't know if I should forgive him or not. Boys were not my specialty. Would he let me pause this conversation to ring Iz? I took another deep breath and looked up at his face. He was smiling at me genuinely and his clear eyes helped me to shake the previous nerves. I pressed my lips up to his gently and he moved his hands to my hair again. I soon pulled away, aware that we were in my apartment alone. My blood was heated and I didn't want to do anything I would regret later. Especially after our conversation. Jace seemed to guess this,

"Come on I'm taking you for a drive to my favourite places in the city." His eyes sparkled ad he pulled me towards the front door.

 **Authors note: hey guys! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love that you guys are happy he went after her, I didn't know if you would think it was too soon, but I'm so glad you liked it. The next chapter will be tomorrow and it may be steamy, I haven't decided yet.**

 **To Alexish ash234: Thank you! I'm sorry to hear about your wisdom teeth! That sucks! Happy the story makes you feel better**

 **To Zoe0405: I would love to see your happy dance lol**

 **I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible. If you have any questions, thoughts or opinions I'm happy to reply personally to comments.**

 **On a separate note, I am moving house this weekend so I've been packing after work and I'm shattered but it also means I won't have wifi from the 11th – 14th so I won't be uploading but I will try to still write so that when it gets installed I can upload a few chapters at once.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	13. To do list

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything**

To do list 

He pulled me towards the front door. I had to stop.

"Jace just give me two minutes." I pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. I turned to my reflection in the mirror. My green eyes were wide, the red lessening slightly. My face was slightly red, I turned on the cold tap and rinsed my face. The water was refreshing and helped to clear my mind. I turned to look at my hair. Oh my god. It was nest. I took the hair brush and brushed it slowly, then took a pin and tied it up. Looking half presentable, I walked out of the bathroom and into my living room, seeing Jace chilling on the sofa on his phone. I sat down next to him and saw he was playing angry birds on his phone. He turned to me and smiled,

"No no no this will never do Miss Fray! What is this?" He dropped his phone on to the sofa, his game forgotten and reached up towards my head, his hand skimming my collar bone and reached behind my hair to pull out my pin.

"You look much better with your hair down." He looked me straight in the eye and his hot smouldering look sent my heart racing. I gulped. My stomach turned. He moved his hand for it to cup my face and he slowly brought his lips down to mine. Jace tried to be so gentle with me, like he was the bull and I was the china shop, but I didn't want soft and slow. My lips became urgent on his, needing him like air to breathe. My hands came up to his neck, and then his hair and tugged lightly. He groaned, and moved his lips slightly to my my cheeks so we could both breathe, but I didn't want it. I pulled his face back to mine and the strength and shock made him loose his balance at his half twisted angle on the sofa where he was leaning on me and he fell forwards on to me, his weight shocked me and I fell backwards on to the sofa. His hands landed on either side of my shoulders, and I reached up to put my lips to his again. My heart was slamming against my chest, pure adrenaline and hormones racing my through my body. His lips moving against mine, my hands were moving from his hair, down to his back, to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted his shirt slightly, and he moved his lips to my neck, placing short sweet kisses down my jaw and towards my neck. My breathing was probably embarrassingly loud as he did this, but I didn't care, all my mind could comprehend was Jace. My hands moved under his shirt, riding it up slowly and they circled his back feeling the muscles there, then round to the front of chest. His lips came back to mine with renewed passion at my hands touching his chest. He slowly drifted his hands to the bottom of my t-shirt and I just felt the back of his hand on my stomach when I heard the door lock click and John's voice followed by Seelie's. Jace and me seemed to freeze at the same time, _SHIT! Red alert!_ John might have a heart attack if he saw this. Jace quickly jumped off of me and got up off the sofa. I tried to follow as quickly while smoothing down my my hair.

"How was I supposed to know that the tickets were actually for next week? I honestly thought it came out today."

John and Seelie walked into the room as me and Jace were stepping to walk out. John looked up at me surprised and then his eyes went to Jace. He took in Jace's messed hair and swollen lips. Fuck I was busted. You could practically see the tension. I was the first to speak, I could play this off as normal. _Innocent until proven guilty._ John's eyes were on me. I know he was seeing the blood in my cheeks and my bruised lips.

"Hey John, Seeles. We were just leaving, I had to come back and grab some bits for the fund raiser and we leave round the corner. What happened to the movie?" Seelie laughed,

"Your dingbat brother booked the tickets a week early." She stepped to him and kissed his cheek as we laughed. He seemed to relax at her contact and turned to face her and I felt Jace give a quiet breath of relief. The storm was over.

"Next time I won't book them then." I laughed again at his stubborn tone as they walked into the kitchen. I walked into the hallway and Jace followed me.

"Right guys we'll be going." I picked up my keys and nearly ran to the door. Jace ran behind me and when we shut the apartment door behind us. I breathed. Jace also seemed to be breathing more regularly. I shook my head and walked towards the stairs.

"That was close. Too close. Next time you want to pounce on me because of my irresistible good looks, just say and we'll go to my place." He smirked and my mouth popped open in shock.

We had been in the car for approximately 5 minutes. We were sitting in comfortable silence listening to the radio play when he turned to me.

"Clary I am going to take you to my top 2 places to go in the summer." He said it like he was a tour guide.

"Okay and where would these places be?" I had lived around here for nearly five years. I was sure I knew everywhere. He shook his head.

"No it's a surprise, but I would like to know if you're hungry right now." I didn't like surprises, they were usually bad.

"So it's a restaurant?" He laughed at me.

"Clary please just answer the question." I gave in,

"Yeah I guess I could eat something." He took a sharp left. "I had a hotdog earlier at the fund raiser and they were really good." I smiled smugly at me. I was starting to not hate his smug smile anymore. I was learning Jace wouldn't be Jace if he wasn't so smug about himself.

"You think those are good you wait till you try the starters at the restaurant we go to for the December fund raiser. Their chicken is too die for. The second best food I have ever had in my life." He looked into the distance of the car dreamily and I laughed. I began to think about the winter fund raiser, all the girls dressing up in their cocktail dresses. All the men wearing tuxes. Jace in a tux. I imagined slow dancing with Jace and I smiled. Then I stopped, I could never go with Jace to an event like that because he was my boss. I had seemed to forgotten that minor detail. I didn't realise when Jace had stopped the car and he pulled his hand on my cheek to turn my face towards him.

"What's the matter? That's the longest I haven't heard you speak for." He smiled cheekily but I couldn't match it. He was still holding my cheek but I was looking down.

"What are we Jace?" I whispered. He dropped his hand and my eyes shot up to his face. He was looking down.

"What do you want us to be Clary?" He was looking at his lap so I couldn't read his eyes.

"It's not about what I want Jace. For now we are having a great time but come Monday morning you will be my cold distant boss again." I looked down now as well. He touched my knee.

"Let me make one thing clear. I am not ignoring you again I couldn't, not after-" he breathed, "not after today. I couldn't go back to pretending I don't care about you." His genuine gold eyes were giant.

"Look do you still want to work at my office?" He turned to me.

"Yes I love working there, but there are rules and it's not professional for us to be whatever we are-" he raised his hand to stop me.

"Whatever we are? Clary I want you to be my girlfriend." His voice was open, calm and genuine. His words shocked me. He just came right out with it. At my silence he started to panic.

"Have I totally mis read the situation here?"

"What Jace no- I was just so shocked. Of course I will be your girlfriend." I grinned as I leaned over to kiss him lightly. I pulled back quickly,

"But that doesn't change anything in the office, there are rules-" he brought a finger to my lips,

"Dear sweet Clary, you're dating the bosses son now, rules don't apply to us." He moved his finger and spoke before I could. "We will just carry on normally, and no one will be the wiser." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You do realise the secret plan never works out?" He looked me in the eye and my stomach dropped again.

"You are going to have to learn to keep your hands to yourself." He chucked and I went or get out the car. He was still laughing when he reached my side.

"Come on let's go to taki's" he grinned, and I looked at the building in front of us. It was old.

"Taki's?" My voice sounded negative, even I could tell.

"Young Miss Fray do not judge a book by its cover. This food tastes better than me." He winked and grabbed my hand as we entered the restaurant.

 **Authors note: next chapter will be a proper Clace date. I was tired and wanted to get something uploaded. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS! It honestly makes my day! If you guys want any specifics just asK.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	14. Smoothies

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns.**

Banana smoothies 

Jace opened the door for me and I stepped into the restaurant. I looked around and realised it didn't look half as bad inside as it did out, the wallpaper was a pastel blue, there was booths along the walls with red leather seats and a jukebox in the corner. The bar was set up with high stools. It looked like a really 50's diner and that made me really happy. Jace put his hand to the small of my back to guide me to one of the booths. I squeezed in on the other side of the table to him and glanced behind me still taking in the décor when I saw what I assumed was the waitress looking over this way. She was meant to be serving a lovely old couple but all she could do was stare at Jace. I followed her gaze to look at him and let his reaction determine my reaction. He was looking at his menu. He hadn't even looked up from it. Men. I chuckled slightly, Jace looked up,

"I knew you would like this place. It has the best food in the whole of Alicante, actually probably the whole world." He grinned at me, "Now usually I would ge-" I stopped him,

"Let's play a game" his eyes meet mine with a fresh level of excitement,

"What game would that be?" I learned quickly that Jace didn't like a boring life.

"I'll order for you, you order for me." His eyes dimmed slightly at that, then he grinned even bigger.

"Let the games begin." He looked each other dead in the eye, and this wasn't a harmless cute date game anymore. This was war, it was battle of the will's.

"May the odds be ever in your favour." He cackled and turned to now make contact with the waitress, I quickly picked up the menu and looked over it. There was only one way to win this game, gross him out so much that he wouldn't be able to eat it. I was already at a disadvantage because Jace knew what was good at this restaurant and what wasn't. I quickly skimmed the menu and saw Mu shu pork, that was Jace's favourite I had to ignore that. Duck with pancakes, that could really work for me. Steak, I wonder how Jace took his waitress reached us and I read her name tag, 'tracy'. She reminded me of Barbie number one with the the big blonde hair, cleavage everywhere and far too much make up for a restaurant. She was batting her eyelashes,

"What can I get you?" I was trying to let it not bother me how she was speaking to only Jace. Jace looked at me, and began to speak,

"You order first Sweetie, you know what I want." I sat back slowly. Jace's expression turned to worry as he realised that his could go one of two ways for him,

"She'll have a garden salad." I tried to keep my face neutral but I couldn't help it, he really was trying to kill me. His expression was smug. The waitress scribbled it on her notepad and said,

"Any drink?" She was batting her eyelashes, begging for his attention but he was focused on me, trying to read me, grasp my expressions, trying to guess my move.

"She'll have a banana milkshake." His face was waiting,

"Any cream or chocolate with that?" This time she turned to me and automatically I went to say yes,

"No just the banana milkshake please." His eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't hide my shock now. The waitress seemed to give up with Jace, telling she was missing out on a private joke,

"Will you be ordering for him now?" She sounded creeped out,

"Most definitely. He will have a plain bun and burger, no cheese or salad. No chips. Strictly no sauce and a glass of Luke warm tap water." He had a good poker face I'll give him that. The waitress nodded and walked away. He sat back and didn't say anything. I was not going to be the first to break the silence so I got out my phone to see 3 missed calls from Iz. I quickly dialled her number and lifted the phone to my ear, Jace quirked one eyebrow at my reaction.

"My other boyfriend called so I'm just calling him back." His face turned to stone and I laughed when Izzy answered,

"Clary Fray, what's so funny?" She asked,

"Jace is just being unintentionally funny." I giggled again.

"Oo Jace. He really is good looking. I didn't believe Mags when he told me he was so gold but after seeing him today.." I had turned tomato red. Jace had obviously heard every word she had said and I was mortified,

"Iz stop talking." I was almost begging while Jace was across the table hooting with laughter at my expression,

"Clary! That's really rude, it's not like I'm attracte-" I couldn't handle Jace's expression much longer.

"I really have to go Iz, sorry." I hung up. I didn't want to deal with her right now. Only because If I started to explain it to Iz she would ask questions and I didn't have the answers to those questions yet. Jace wanted us to be a secret in the office and that was understandable but did he realise the reputation he had with his PA's? He didn't realise how bad he was at playing it cool.

"How's the boyfriend?" He laughed and it brought me out of my bad mood. His laugh was medicine. Before I could answer our food was brought to us. Tracy placed a garden salad in front of me and a a plain bun and burger in front of Jace. Oh face's both showed disgust and Jace spoke,

"I give up. I can't eat that." He called for the waitress at to come back.

"Sorry I change my mind can you transform this into a bacon cheese burger with fries and banana milkshake." She laughed,

"Transform? What do I look like the fairy bloody God Mother? If you want that you can pay for it." I think she was being purposely mean because Jace didn't seem to notice her.

"That's fine whatever, and she will have the same." He pointed at my garden salad with a disgusted look. I laughed and his eyes sparked. She took the food away,

"Thank you" I said quietly,

"I know you're too stubborn to admit defeat so I did it for you." We both laughed. He looked at me.

"so Isabelle and Simon seem like an interesting match, how did they get together?" Why did he want to know about them,

"Simon has been my best friend since I was little, then we met Izzy in college and I became really good friends with her. Obviously Simon fell in love with Izzy the second he met her,"

"Why obviously?" He seemed intrigued,

"Because she's Izzy. She's beautiful and smart and funny, any guy would fall for her." I was lucky to have her as a best friend.

"Are you just saying that because she's your friend?" He laughed.

I sipped my banana milkshake, hmm, that was really good. I looked at him, "of course not. You're my boyfriend but you won't see me complimenting me to your face like that." I blushed. It was the first time I had used the b word with him. He didn't seem to care. He looked around the booth and his eyes lite up. I followed his gaze and saw our food coming towards us. She sat it down in front of us and my mouth began to water. We ate in silence savouring the food. It was really good food, might even be the best I had,

"How have I missed out on this place my entire life? That food was incredible!" I said when I said finished,

"Stick with me kid and that won't be the last incredible thing you get tonight." He winked and my jaw dropped. I picked my napkin and threw at him.

"You Mr Herondale need to keep your mouth closed." I was shaking my head at the table, he put his hand on his heart,

"Please Mr Herondale is my father." I laughed at him and his eyes settled on me,

"Now how about I take you to my second favourite place." There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Oh god is this the part where you take me to a cabin and murder me?" I was pretending to sound scared, he laughed,

"Don't be silly Clary there is too many witnesses for that now, Isabelle and that waitress know I was with you. Maybe next week." We were both grinning as the waitress left the cheque on the table. I reached for my bag,

"Don't bother Clary, I've got it." He laid a note on the table and got up. The note was nearly double the meal,

"You leave an outrageous tip." I said, he laughed,

"Yeah well I had to let her down easy didn't I?" I shock my head at his ego and walked out of the restaurant.

We were sitting in the car and Jace was driving somewhere, it was twilight outside the car and I couldn't help but try and remember this, the way the two colours of the sky mixed together because it would look lovely as a painting in the apartment. Jace pulled up and I looked around,

"where are we?" I couldn't really see much but it smelt like salt as if a land of water was near by.

"The lake," he grinned and stepped to get out of the car, I got up out of the car as well and saw a hill, I closed the door and stepped towards it curiosity taking over. I felt his presence following behind me, the way I always did. I got to the hill and began to walk over it, when I finally got to the top my heart stopped. It was beautiful. The large lake looked clean, warm inviting, the soft grass made me want to lay down and sleep. The lake reflected the twilight sky perfectly. I turned to Jace,

"What is this place? How did you find it?" His eyes seemed to be also reflecting the sky and somehow the picturesque lake wasn't the beautifulest thing anymore. I turned my body to him fully. He stepped to put his arms around me.

"My mum used to bring me here for picnics when I was younger. It's a just a local park. You see the way the river reflects the sky perfectly because it's so clean and fresh," he was whispering in my ear now and it was tickling my neck, I moved my head enough for him to count it as a nod,

"She would say it was a mirror reflecting the sky and if you looked close enough you could see the Angels that sit in the sky, on the surface of the water." I shivered, not because I was cold but his breath was making my blood bump,

"Are you cold?" He kissed my check,

"No not really." His hand moved to my chin and guided his lips to mine. His lips slowly guided on mine, hesitant. It was me to pick up the pace again and I licked his bottom lip till he opened his mouth for me. His hands were in my hair and he was pressed up so close to me. I stepped away suddenly breathless, and there was desire in his eyes. I would never get bored of looking at his eyes. I pressed my lips lightly to his check and whispered,

"Lets go." As I took hold of his hand.

 **Authors note: hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday it's just moving is hard. I hope you like it. I tried to make it longer. I made a new Twitter today, georgiebEgood if you want to follow it. I will probably make an Instagram for it as well in work tomorrow; when I should be dealing with accounts I'm making fan accounts! Great worker lol. Anyway I won't be updating again till Tuesday now but it should be at least two chapters! Let me know what you think xo**

 _Georgie be good?_


	15. Seen you before

D **isclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

seen you before

The sun ripped through my lace curtains. I woke up slowly, rubbing my eyes to remove the sleep. My brain had registered it was Monday and I was going to have to get up, shower, get dressed, drive to work. Work. Usually I would sigh when I thought about it, today my heart began to pound and my hands sweat. Today was a whole different day at work. Jace was going to be there, my boyfriend and my boss. I shot up, the nerves suddenly helping my tiredness before. I went to shower and the hot water helped me unwind the smell of my apple shampoo helped to calm my worries. I got dressed slowly focusing on each task at hand, buttoning my shirt, pulling down my skirt. If I thought about Jace being in the office I would probably call in sick, usually that would be fine but Jace would probably turn up here to check on me and that was the last thing I needed. Usually I wouldn't care but today there was so much pressure to not let anyone find out about us, that I actually did feel the pressure. Also because it would be the first time I had seen Jace seen he dropped me at home Saturday night.

 _We were driving in the car and Jace was quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet. His face was dark from the night around us, his eyes shielded from the direction he was looking. I didn't reach over and take his hand. Sometimes people like to be alone in their thoughts, it wasn't a bad thing I guessed. I had learnt with Jace that at times like this he was making decisions about things and he would come out of it eventually. We turned into my parking lot and he stopped the car. He turned to me, a gentle smile graced his features. He looked happy. I smiled wider and he brought his hand up to my chin, I leaned forward trapped in the way his eyes reflected my own. He leaned to kiss me slowly, being gentle, saying goodbye for now, but I reached up pulled his hair in my hands, moving my lips against his faster he groaned and kissed me back with as much force. His hands slide down my back, to my waist and squeezed it, the blood was pounding in my heart at his touch, he groaned again, and pulled back so his head was in my neck as our breathing started to slow._

 _"Clary," his voice was almost a whine._

 _"Do you want to come upstairs?" I was shocked at quite how forward I was being, but then I realised I didn't care. I wanted Jace to stay with me tonight. He looked up at me and his eyes were still black from desire. His lips swollen and his hair messy. I definitely wanted him to stay tonight. He looked deep into my eyes._

 _"Not tonight Clary." My face fell slightly and then suddenly my little bubble of desire popped and I was left feeling exposed. He cupped my face again, but I looked down,_

 _"No, look at me Clary." I looked into his eyes and there was nothing only happiness there, "Clary, by the Angel I will probably kick myself for this later but I want to take things slow with you and show you I do actually really like you and that plan didn't actually mean anything to me." I nodded feeling more rational now. It explained his earlier silence and really it was sweet. He was really trying to show me it was more than the sex. I smiled at him brightly. I leaned forward and slowly kissed his cheek, then went to get out of the car, I turned to him once I was out._

 _"Bye Jace," I walked away before he could say anything._

I hadn't spoken to Jace since then and I wondered if he had changed his mind on anything or more importantly how slow Jace was wanting to take this. We couldn't keep working up this sexual tension and then not doing anything about it. It would all blow up in out faces, probably in work and with our current situation that would be the last thing we needed.

When I walked into work everything was calm. I let out a sigh of relief that I had been worrying for no reason. I slowly made my way into my office. I walked through the glass double doors and saw everything was how I left it on Friday, the post it notes still stuck to my computer, my coffee mug still left on the side, but funnily enough this whole desk felt different to me. I looked toward the wooden door that Jace would be no doubt behind, sitting at his desk, waiting for me to sit in front of and read him his schedule for the day. I grabbed the tablet with the information and smiled. I was excited to see Jace again, excited to see how things would go with him, but I was was excited not scared anymore. I knocked on the door lightly twice and turner the door handle. I stepped into the room and then stopped. Sitting where I was going to was a blonde woman, Jace saw me and smiled. A bright dazzling smile that gave me the confidence that we were still okay and my worries this morning about things going back to how they used to be were silly. The blonde figure turned to me, and I recognised her face. It was Barbie number one from the interview. Her shirt was unbuttoned and I saw too much cleavage for my liking. She stood up and held out her hand,

"I'm Jace's assistant, Miss Whitehallow. Pleasure to meet you." Her smile was smug. What the fuck.

 **Authors note: Cliffhanger. Sorry guys I'll update tomorrow, with something extra long! I'm quite tired right now and I wanted to get something uploaded so I thought something short and snappy. Thank you to everyone that reviews. Every time I smile.**

 **SHADOWHUNTERS Season 2? Is everyone as happy about that as I am? Im not that surprised because of the huge fan base from day one and the amount of support the actors get, it was obvious it would be successful but I'm still super happy it's confirmed.**

 **Also Alliegant? What do you guys think? I'm not even that bothered about watching it like I was Insurgent because of the all the book to movie changes. Maybe I shouldn't judge it before I've seen it but I'm not as excited as I could be. What do you guys think? Thoughts, opinions and comments are welcome.**

 _Georgie be good._


	16. Betrayal in the common room

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

 **Cleaning my glasses from all this potential steam;)**

Betrayal in the common room

A few things all happened simultaneously; Jace got up from his chair racing towards me and Barbie, my fist tightened and Barbie kept up her smug smile. Time seemed to slow down to me as I saw red. Hot burning red. How dare he?! The stupid idiot! He thinks he can just give away my job without telling me, and to her!

"EXCUSE ME?" I was livid.

"Is there a problem here?" She looked to Jace, but he was looking at me, judging my reaction, seeing my obvious rage. There was a spark of confusion there, I was going to tell little miss Fake over here exactly the problem,

"Yes there is a prob-"

"Yes there seems to be a mix up here. When I told your dad that we were happy to have you on board for a job it wasn't the job you interviewed for last time. It was in Sales, your dad said you could a sale to anyone, so I thought your skills would be best of there." His voice was silk, charming her into following through. That didn't calm the rage building in me.

"I wanted the job I interviewed for last time!" The audacity of her to come in here and think she can just take my job! My fist flexed again. One little punch wouldn't hurt. Her voice was whiny and annoying. From the way she was looking at Jace my job wasn't the only thing she wanted. Jace stepped around her and carefully put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it, perhaps trying to calm me, perhaps trying to restrain me. I hope he knew I wanted to punch her.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Whitehallow but my dad decided who my PA was not me." Bullshit. He squeezed again lightly, reminding me to calm down.

"Plus Miss Fray is filling that role exceedingly, so I won't be needing another PA." it was now my turn to smile smugly at her, and her face turned to stone. Her eyes hardening and her smile thinned. Ha! Take that! He doesn't need another PA, now jog on to that Sales role downstairs.

"Miss Fray do you have my schedule for today?" He was walking back to his desk now. He seemed to think the storm was finished. I smiled sweetly and nodded. Yeah right mate.

"Miss Whitehallow, Sales is on the second floor you can't miss it. A Mr Branwhite will be waiting to interview you." She looked shocked and I wanted to laugh at her.

"Of course, well thank you for your time and I'm sorry about the mix up." She got up and left quickly after that. He turned to me and smiled.

"That most of been embarrassing for her huh?" His eyes crinkled. "Good morning!"

"Really Jace, you make ourself out to be a smart man but you are actually clueless." His eyes widened.

"Oh what now?"

"you were going to replace me and with her? I dread to think what would of happened if I walked in a moment later. Would you of let her paint my childhood bedroom and move in as well?" My sarcasm was unnecessary but I couldn't not. The rage inside me was starting to find its release and I was on a roll. He looked hurt and he got up to come to me.

"Clary, no I meant what I said then, her dad did ask me to get her a job here and I thought the role in Sales would be good. She had literally sat down when you walked in." He seemed sincere but I was in a bad mood now and didn't want to listen to him.

"Jace we have work to do. I have emailed you your schedule for today. I think you can take time out of your busy day to read it yourself." I went to turn away, but he caught my arm.

"Clary I asked you on Saturday if you still wanted to work here and you said yes. I listened to that and told you we would make it work, so we will! I would not also just replace you without any notice or warning. That would be wrong of me not to mention illegal." His eye were honest and smouldering.

I remember Sophie told me once when I had asked her about Jace she said he never lied, even when he was younger he never lied. He put his hands up when he made a new mistake but he never lied. She had said that's what made Jace a good lawyer, you could just tell he was being honest. I remember I had then asked the wrong question, what does Jace do when someone asks him a question with a bad answer? She had looked down and said. Never ask Jace a question unless you want the honest truth.

I looked into his eyes and my anger seemed to deflate a little,

"I'll get you a coffee." I walked towards the door and heard him sigh as I walked out. With each step my anger was lost more and more, by the time I reached the break room door, I just felt plain guilty for not believing him anyway. My own insecurities could not be blamed on him. I wanted to turn back to him and tell him I was sorry for over reacting. I thought it be best for me to make us some coffee first. I can't handle apologies on my best of days, a cup of coffee might help me get through this one. I stepped into the break room and saw Seb standing by the machine.

"Hello Miss Fray! How as you? I couldn't find you at the fund raiser on Saturday. Did you leave early?" Seb was smiling happily, stirring his coffee. I started to make Jace's and mine.

"I don't know your last name, how do you know my name?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"The King of HR couldn't disclose that kind of information. It would be against company policy." I snorted, yeah I'm pretty sure I had already broke company policy.

"Okay, but at least tell me how your last name, then I won't care that you obviously did some major stalker hacking to find mine." I raised both my eyebrows at him again, but I was trying not to laugh. He blushed,

"Yeah I'm sure stalker hacking includes your last name on your work email." I laughed out loud. He was rolling his eyes.

"Complete sorcery." I finished making Jace's coffee and started to make mine,

"It's Verlac. So anyway, Saturday did you leave me early or were you just hiding?" I thought about Jace pushing me away, and I looked down to hide the blush,

"Yeah I just left early."

"It's a shame, you missed my friend do the pie eating contest and the other contestant nearly threw up. I have the video I'll show you on my phone." He reached into his pocket. My coffee was done but I felt bad, I wanted to go back up to Jace. Seb was my friend. I could watch a few seconds then go back to work.

"Sure, just quick though because I need to get back to my desk." He begins to find the video and plays it. Both of our heads are bend over trying to see the video on the small screen. We are so close to each other I can smell his aftershave. I can feel his eyes on my face. I look up to ask what he's staring at when I realise how close we are. His eyes are a fascinating dark brown, almost like Izzy's so dark they could be black. The complete opposite of Jace's, they aren't full of emotion they way his are and they don't smoulder. A cough brings me out of my trance. I quickly step back as I see Jace standing there his arms crossed, his face a cool mask. He was standing so that he was tall and his biceps looked rippled.

"Why is it Miss Fray I always find you here when I am supposed to find you at your desk working?" His eyes were cold, staring into my own. Even cold his eyes held mine in no way Seb's could.

"I'll be going…" Seb quickly walked out, but I didn't watch him. I was still stuck in Jace's gaze. He walked two steps to pick up his coffee and left without a another look in my direction. When the door closed behind him, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. What was that? Why was there so much tension then? I slowly walked to pick up my coffee and go back to my desk.

When I got there things were calm because Hurricane Herondale was no where to be seen. I had been sitting at my desk for about ten minutes replying to emails and sorts when I heard a ping from my mailbox.

 _From: Mr J. Herondale_

 _To: Miss C Fray_

 _Subject: Morning meeting_

 _When you are back from your coffee date could you please come in here as we have things to discuss._

Wow. Were we really going back to these stupid emails? I picked up my notepad and walked to the door. I knocked lightly twice and walked in. He was sitting at his desk,

"Jace, look I want to say I'm sorry about earlier. I know that you wouldn't fire me without telling me, I was just shocked and angry. Can we start again?" I gave him a hopeful smile as I walked towards him where he was sitting. He stood up before I could reach his side of the desk. He meet his eyes to mine and began to walk towards me. I started to walk back away from him. The way his eyes stalked mine, and his movements were lethal. I was the prey in this game and he was the lion. My back hit the wall and he held my chin as he looked into my eyes, my teeth bit into my bottom lip

"If you agree to be my girlfriend Clary I expect you to stand by that and not go trying to make me jealous with your little lunch buddy because of a genuine misunderstanding. It isn't fair." What was he talking about? Then it hit me. The weird tension in the room before was him, thinking he was interrupting something. I went to protest and shake my head, but the force of his lips on mine stopped it. He didn't kiss me gently, not like he usually did. This was hard and fast. He kissed me, showing me that I was his now. This tongue licked my bottom lip and I gadly allowed him. His hands gripped the bottom of my shirt, his hands rubbing small circus up my body. I moved my face to the side so I could breath but his lips didn't leave me, as he kissed down my jaw and collar bone to my neck. I nearly whimpered.

"Jace, it wasn't like that. Seb was just showing me a video on his phone. We barely know each other really." He pulled back from my neck to look into my eyes. He seemed to stare for two seconds and then his mouth came back to mine hot and heavy. He pushed my body into my wall and found my hands, holding them with this to the wall. Trapping me. He pulled back, just to hover over my mouth, his eyes dark, desire running through them,

"Clary just because you feel like that doesn't mean he doesn't." He went to kiss my neck again but I scoffed.

"Yeah right." He then let go of my hands to cup my cheek.

"Do you not realise how beautiful you are?" My cheeks flushed. His eyes were burning into mine and they were truly sincere. Instead of answering, I reached up and kissed him back, meeting my tongue again with his, our kiss began to heat as our hands glided over each other's body freely. I slowly detached my hands from chest to grasp his hips and paste little kisses up his neck that made him swear softly until his breath. I could feel him against my hip and I slowly reached towards his belt buckle. My fingers were shaky but I didn't feel nervous. As soon as Jace felt that he pulled back,

"Clary no, I meant what I said on Saturday I'm not rushing this." His eyes were intense and I knew he was trying to do the right thing for me. We hadn't had _that talk_ yet and he was just trying to be a gentleman. I pushed him back slightly to create some space between us so I could think. He stepped back and tugged his shirt back into his trousers as I adjusted my skirt and tug my top in as well. He was now sitting as his desk,

"What was that meeting you wanted?" I bent down to pick my note pad that been forgotten on the floor.

He looked smug and he grinned,

"I think we covered everything." By the Angel.

 **Authors note: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. Glad everyone is happy about Shadowhuhnters S2, except thelilcrazygirl but I expected that lol.**

 **What on you think of this chapter? I tried to make it extra long. Also things are hotting up quickly between them, but that's because they are both adults but I won't be going into much detail I think. Anyone who likes Friends, yes it is.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 _Georgie be good._


	17. Change of plans

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

 ***stuff gets steamy.**

Change of plans 

Three weeks. Three weeks went by very quick. Three weeks didn't even seem that long usually but this was different. This was three weeks of me dating my boss. In those twenty seven days I felt like I had really come to know Jace, a lot more than I had before. It was a great three weeks. It was three weeks of smiles and laughter, of hidden kisses and secret glances. Everyday I woke up excited to see him and not disappointed when I did. He always managed to take my breath away. Whenever I was in his office with him there was a magnet pulling me towards him, I would begin by trying to ignore it, sit down on the other side of desk, read his schedule to him, try to keep some distance, but he wouldn't have it. He would get up and walk towards me, stand me up and grasp my chin with his thumb and forefinger. He would look deep into my eyes and kiss me, short but sweet then come to look into my eyes again and whisper,

"Good morning Red." His smirk would grace his features and I would be left completely breathless. Everything would be fine while I was in Jace's sunny presence with his warm smile glowing on me, but then I would walk to my desk. I would sit down alone at my computer and I would be suddenly very scared. Scared because I was falling for him and I just did not want to get hurt.

My history with boys had been short. I had dated a total of two boys. First was Raphael, tall with very dark Italian features. I had been 17 when we first started dating. It was fun at first, but I knew I didn't want to stay with him because there was no chemistry. It was comfortable but boring. It lasted maybe 4 months. Then came along Tom. Tom was athletic, funny, happy. We met in college and he captured me instantly with his sea green gaze. He gave me butterflies and made me want to dress nice and do my hair, and like what he liked and be where he was. Tom was always kind to me, and he got along with all my friends. Tom was the kind of boy that brought your daughter back at 8:15pm. Just enough adventure so it wasn't boring, but not too much so that your dad would let you see him again. He was smart. We had been dating three months when I lost my virginity with him. It was romantic and he was gentle and I really did see a future with him, but all fairy tales must come to an end. We had been together just over a year when Tom got signed with some big football team and he said he wanted to stay for me but I made him go because I couldn't hold him back. I was completely gutted but I had to deal with it, I've never been one to stay sad for long. Especially when I knew we ended it on good terms and he was happy. Him being happy had really helped me get through it. We were friends now. I saw on Facebook he found another girlfriend, and at first I was upset because I missed him but now I'm glad he found her. Just like I found Jace. I hadnt told anyone about Jace and me. Not even Izzy. I didn't want to be ruin the honeymoon period we was in and telling people would do that with their questions about real life that I didn't want to answer. We were happy in our own little world right now, sneaking around. I think Izzy knew something different was up but she didn't say anything.

It was a Friday night, I had been him from work for about an hour. I had had a shower and eaten and was now relaxing in my room when I felt a vibration from my phone.

Jace/ Golden Cupcake: are you at home?

Golden cupcake? I laughed out loud and began to reply.

"Hello Golden cupcake? When did you change that lol? Yes I am why?" His reply was almost immediate.

Jace/golden cupcake: I have no clue what you are talking about. Though that's a great name for someone as stunning as me;) I'm coming up.

I took two breaths after I read the text when I heard the knock at the door. I quickly ran to the door. I swung it open, there stood Jace. Loose dark jeans, tight black t-shirt, sexy smirk, hair messy. I need to remember to breathe. I blushed heavily as he saw me check him out. He chuckled slightly and stepped forward to kiss my cheek. Suddenly I realised I was alone at my house and Jace was here. Jace was here with me at my empty house. He sensed my tension.

"Red what's wrong?" He had taken too calling me red. Apparently that was one thing he remembered and now he always called me red. It didn't upset me, it was sweet really.

"What are you doing here?" That came out rude. I blushed. He looked taken aback.

"I was bored at home, I missed my girlfriend. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Do I need anymore reasons to see my girlfriend on a Friday night?" If he wasn't calling me a red, he was reminding me I was his girlfriend. As if I could forget.

"No its just new. Also how would I explain it to John?" I didn't know how I felt about John meeting Jace as my boyfriend. Jace seemed to get the hint, he blushed, stepped back and lowered his voice.

"Is John here?" His eyes were trying to scan behind me Into the apartment to sense if he was there.

"No he's staying at his girlfriends tonight." Jace laughed.

"So where's the problem Red?" He was in a happy cheeky mood and I knew I was doomed.

"I don't know what time he'll be back in the morning." Again Jace laughed.

"Are you asking me to stay the night? Clary You little devil." He left me spluttering and blushing as he pushed open the doors and walked past me into the apartment. He laughed at my expression and walked into the living room.

"Right now you can have your wicked way with me. Where do You want me?" He was stood standing in my living room. I didn't care he was teasing me. His smile was currently giving me heart palpitations. He saw my red face, and perhaps took pity on me,

"Have you got any popcorn?" I nodded still finding it hard to speak.

"Great movie and popcorn in here." He smiled and I cleared my throat, and finally regaining my posture.

I walked towards him, his eyes followed my movements, like I was a lethal cat.

"There are rubbish movies in here and the sofa isn't comfortable. Let's watch something in my room." I meant it was innocent as possible but I saw him blush and his throat bob. He quickly recovered, and said.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" It was the then I realised Jace was just as nervous as me sometimes and I really could make him squirm.

"Whatever's on Netflix." His eyes bugged as I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Netflix? Like Netflix and chill?" I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. How did a top New York lawyer know what Netflix and chill was? He was 25 for crying out loud. I went to whisper in his ear,

"Sure," and he couldn't quite hide the shiver that went down his body. I walked out of the living room and into my room with him close behind me. I started to turn on the television as Jace looked around my room. I had everything set up quickly and I grabbed the control and went to sit on the bed where I saw Jace already was. Perching on the edge he slowly took off his shoes and slide his jacket off his shoulders. He creeped back onto the edge of the bed and followed my motions.

"So what do you want to watch?" He is scanning the screen slowly.

"A thriller. I haven't watched something scary in a while."

"well you clearly haven't looked in the mirror then!" I was being smug, trying to help him relax. He turned to me quickly. The shock was plain on his face.

"Miss Fray I always thought you were happy with my face!" His hands moved at blinding speed, and he tickling me. I began to thrash and scream, trying to roll over to get away from his fingers. He rolled so he is was straddling my hips, he had no mercy and it was beginning to hurt.

"say you love my beautiful face Red." I was becoming breathless quickly.

"I love your beautiful face." I tried to get it out in between gasps.

He leaned on his elbows over me and looked me straight in the eye.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled and looked down slightly. His eyes took in our current position, my breathing just slowing and the air changed. He brought his lips down to mine slowly, carefully, like I was China. His lips mounded mine and my hands came up to sweep through his hair. He groaned softly as his lips left mine to kiss my cheek, jaw neck. As Soon as his lips met my neck, I flipped a switch. I was bored of this waiting. Everyday Jace teased me and now I was bored of it. I brought his lips back to mine with a new hunger. A hunger that shocked him. My hands traced down his back and came to the end of his shirt. I quickly lifted it up and dragged it. Jace broke away as he felt my movements.

"Clary.." I was bored of his cautious tone now. I gripped the shirt and pushed it over his head. My hands went to the planes of his chest. The muscles in his back, the strength in his arms. He shivered as my hands explored him. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and placed tiny kisses down my jaw.

"Clary.." His tone wasn't cautious now. More husky.

"Jace. Stop." I brought my hands to his head, to bring his mouth back to me and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue move with us. His rough hands moved down my body, sweeping past my ribs and down to my now exposed waist, causing me to shiver. His fingers teased the bottom of my t-shirt, rubbing soft circles on my hips. He slowly brought the t-shirt up my body. I broke away from him to lift the shirt over my head. The air wasn't cold in my room. Jace's eyes held mine as he held my fore arms and lifted me up so we were both sitting straight. Noses touching, our breath both coming fast. He looked down at me and his melted into black. My black bra was average but Jace was looking like it was fire. I wasn't completely flat chested, but I wasn't the curviest girl in the world either. I brought my hands up to my chest. Jace took my arms from there and shook his head and brought them round his neck as he pushed us back on the bed slowly. Laying kisses on my neck and down my collar bone to the top of my breasts. His hands moved to my back to undo my clasp when my door was pushed open.

"Clary?!" WHAT THE FUCK." _John._

 **Just seen all the reviews! Guys I love that you love the story! I will go back to updating evey night, except for weekends, because I'm a drunk bitch on those days, and it isn't good to update then. Lol**

 **awkward overload on this chapter! The next chapter will be bringing Malec and Sizzy back into it. Of course John as well. Actually love you guys:)))))))**

 _Georgie be good._


	18. Just my luck

**Disclaimer: CC owns everything**

 **Jace's POV**

Just my luck 

Everything was going great. Everything was going more than great. For once everything was going fucking spectacular. Clary was my girlfriend! She was warm and caring and affectionate and so happy. Her smile brightened my day. She made coming to work so exciting. Of course I'd had office flings before but they never lasted this long. Three weeks was a new record for me I think. By the Angel they have been the best three weeks of my life. Clary is like a magnet, I'm drawn to her. She makes me feel loved and happy like I can be a better person with her. That's love isn't it? I was definitely drawn to Clary. Everything felt so new with her. Kissing Clary was like tasting your favourite drink for the first time. You instantly know that's the one. I loved just being in Clary's presence under her smile, but some times things got carried away, and we would end up kissing. I had told myself from the beginning that I would do things right with her, I wouldn't rush anything, not just for Clary but me as well. I wanted to show Clary that I still didn't have my original plan of sleeping with her and then getting rid of her. I was in it for the long run with her, I could feel that and we had been together a short time. Clary didn't make it easy for me to do this, if I kissed her lightly she wouldn't have it, she would kiss me back with 10x the passion and it would surprise me and I would go with it. Every time I've backed away before things could escalate. I've told her no. The one time I let lust take over, and her _brother_ walks in. Come on universe!

Clary had been laying on the bed, we were both topless and seeing her like that, all my senses went out the window, I was powerless to her. I had tried to stop us, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was leading this and that made it so much hotter. I had basically given power to desire, and started to trace Clary's beautiful bodies with kisses and her brother decides to come in without knocking. _Then he looses his shit._ He nearly runs across the room as I have just enough time to scramble off of his sister, I throw her my shirt to put on. He reaches me and he pushes back slightly, and everyone starts talking over each other,

"Im sorry you walked into th.."

"John don't fucking touch him!"

"How fucking dare you touch her? Is this really what you do? Seduce your assistants?"

" it was not like THAT"

"John get out of my room!"

"Clary you don't know what boys are like, they'll do anything to get laid," I was beginning to get angrier by the minute and I stood up nose to nose with him.

"I would never do that to Clary!"

"John shut up and get out." Clary had now battled her way in between us, pushing us apart, I didn't want to hurt her brother but if he didn't shut his mouth,

"Clary you didn't know better I get it. No ones blaming you for anything, it's this pric.." He stopped speaking immediately and screamed out loud in pain. Clary was gripping his pinky finger and tipping it back. He looked like he was about to cry and it was amusing.

"shut up and get out of my room NOW." She looked him dead in the eye as she let go of his hand and turned him around. He gave me one last narrow eyed look before he went out leaving the door open. We turned to each other. Clary's face was red, her hair a mess. She turned from me quickly and lifted my shirt over her head, picked up hers off the floor put it on and turned to me. When I now looked at her expression, it was a tired smile, her face was less red now. She handed me my shirt wordlessly. I slipped it on. I was still furious at her brother. I understood this wasn't an ideal situation but eventually I wanted her brother to like me and I had probably ruined my shot at that.

"I'm sorry Clary I shouldn't have-" her finger came to my lip to stop me. Her smile was light,

"Shouldn't have what? Jace we did nothing wrong. Let me handle John, I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you find something to watch on Netflix?" She wanted me to stay?

"Don't you think I should go?" Her eyes dimmed slightly and I knew that was not what she wanted.

"Actually no I'll stay." I couldn't upset her. Every fibre of my being wants to give this girl everything. She nods and walks out of the room, again leaving the door open. Now I know she said to find something to watch but I was just to nosey. Clary's room is on the corner of the living room which is where she went to talk to John, I slowly walked towards the door and I could hear them speak,

"John look I'm sorry you had to walk into that but you didn't have the right for that reaction! There has been loads of times when I have walked in on you and Seelie making out on this very sofa and I didn't threaten to hurt her!"

"Seelie isn't my boss and doesn't have the reputation for sleeping with her PA's and then ditching them!" How does he know about that? Both of their voices are raising slowly.

"I know what I told you guys, but it's different with us. We've been dating for three weeks now and I haven't been hurt yet, let's talk-"

"Oh wow, three weeks. When should I expect the engagement announcement?" The sarcasm was clear.

"John think what you want but I am happy. I am a grown adult old enough to go out and work so I can pay rent, I am a big enough girl to make out with someone and accept any later consequences! Not just someone my boyfriend John!" He scoffed,

"Clary you know nothing about boys. Jace is playing the Long game with you,"

"you are being a thick skilled moron and I can't be around you right now." They were both shouting, I wanted to go out there and defend Clary and myself and tell him I loved Clary, because I did, but it was too late clary had walked into the room, John following her,

"Where are you going?" He completely ignored men. Clary grabbed some jeans and boots and walked towards me,

"Can we go to yours?" Her eyes were bright.

"Of course-"

"You are not going anywhere with him! I don't trust him!"' I had enough of this,

"what is your problem pal?" The air was crackling with tension,

"You're my problem pal." He turned to grab clary but she stepped out of the way and took my hand.

"Shall we go?" John was now in the way,

"No fucking Way!" Clary walked up to him without a blink and yanked his ear until he was lying on the floor gripping it. We both stepped over him and out the door.

"Wow Miss Fray, remind me to never get on your bad side." I laugh as we walk towards my car.

"Don't underestimate a small person!" Looked extremely proud.

"Yeah I'll remember that by the way you brought your brother to his knees." We reached the car and climbed in.

 **Authors note: quick update because I promised, I'll update again tomorrow I hope. It's bank holiday weekend here so we will see. Let me know what you think huh? I think I know where I'm going with this story but how many chapters it will have I don't know.**

 **SHADOWHUNTERS: Incest Clace and I still ship it.**

 _Georgie be good._


	19. Thank you Isabelle

**Disclaimer: CC still owns everything.**

Clary POV

Thank you Isabelle 

I was furious. How dare my brother say those things about me, us? He was being spiteful and stubborn, and he really reminded me of our father when he acted like this. My dad could be as nice as pie, but he had a temper. A horrible temper that if you annoyed him enough he would hurt you badly physically and mentally. John had inherited that, but I rarely saw that. John and me hardly ever fought. We usually got on so well because I was more laid back and choose to turn a blind eye to John's antics. Why couldn't he extend the same courtesy for me? _He found me topless, Jace on top of me? What more do you expect?_ I blushed beat red. I put my hand in my hands. I'd been so focused on calming John, then angry at John that I hadn't had a chance to grasp the situation yet. I felt Jace's hand rub my back,

"Hey Red come on, it will blow over by tomorrow, he's just trying to look out for you." I quickly turned my head to look at him, our eyes meet for a split second before he had to look back at the road. I leaned against the seat and he moved his hand to hold mine loosely. I looked down at our entwined fingers and the look on John's face when he walked in came sharply to my mind. The look of pure shock, it was comical and I burst out laughing. It was a slow laugh building, as I realised again the situation. Jace turned the key in the car and we were in an underground car park.

"Care to share the joke?" He looked amused,

"Oh only the look on my brothers face when he saw you on top of me." I was just coming out of the shock, but I couldn't stop laughing now. It was contagious because Jace slowly started to chuckle as well.

"Sorry I couldn't see the look on his face, I was too busy trying to not get punched." I was practically crying from laughing.

" _What's your problem pal?_ " I mimicked Jace's voice, "who says pal?" He was just watching me now. My laughing had stopped, and I had to catch my breath,

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He chuckled dryly. I faced the windshield and thought about what John interrupted,

"He is such a cock block. Ruins my entire life." I turned to him and he had a delicate blush spreading over his cheeks, he looked shocked.

"What?" His expression was nearly as funny as John's, he took a while to answer,

"Clary what sort of term is cock block and how do you know it?" His eyes were wide, he sounded so shocked. I shock my head chuckling.

"Right so you know _Netflix and chill_ , but-"

"Don't say it again please." I threw back my head and laughed at the look in his eyes. He looked almost scared.

"Sorry Grandpa Jace." I shook my head and went to get out of the car. I stood up and grabbed my bag of stuff. He walked round the car towards me and took my bag of stuff. We walked towards the elevator. We were both quiet, but our hands were linked together. We reached the button for the lift and he pressed it. He rubbed little soothing circles into my palms. The elevator soon came and we stepped inside. The doors closed and it was just me and Jace. He turned to the keypad and punched in a code. There was a crackling tension. There was no music just our breathing. Jace coughed and cleared his throat throat, when there was a bing and the doors slide open, we turned right out of the elevator, and walked up the small corridor to Jace's apartment.

It wasn't what I expected. I knew from Jace's office that he liked things left in a certain way but I never realised it was full on OCD. It was very open plan, painted white, clean and crisp. It opened in a large sitting room with a modern kitchen to the side. The back wall was clear glass and the view was some thing I would like to sketch one day. What really caught my eye in the far corner was a sleek back piano. I walked across the room to it and lightly ran my fingers across the top. I turned to him, he was standing by the sofa, watching me.

"You never said you played," I was quite. I shouldn't be surprised, Jace was good at most things, of course he played the piano as well.

"You never asked," I turned to him fully now. We were both quiet, staring at me each other waiting for the other one to make a move. Well it has his apartment he could loose contact us first. The sound of a shrill ringing interrupted our stare down. It was coming from my jacket. Jace handed it to me with a guarded expression, I looked at the ID. Izzy.

"Hello Isabelle." I turned around towards the window again,

"Clary is there anything you want to tell me?" Shit. Dam John that snitch.

"Is.."

"No don't 'Is' me, you've been in a relationship for three weeks, with your boss none the less and you didn't think to tell me!"

"I didn't want to tell anyone to prematurely. We had plans for you to come round tomorrow I was going to tell you then,"

"Then why did you tell John?"

"Izzy I had too, otherwise he would think that we were just sleeping together and then he really would of beaten him up," I heard Jace laugh from the kitchen

"why would he think that? After last time John found Jace at the flat when he was drunk, he probably wouldn't of cared or even suspected anything."

"What exactly did John say to you?" What was he playing at? Jace walked back into the living room with two cups. He handed me one and lead me to the sofa while Izzy was talking,

"He said he came home found you and Jace there, you told him about seeing each other and you guys got in a fight and I quote, 'she left with the prick to go to his place'." I laughed out loud. So John had selective memory right now, that made me laugh because it was so embarrassing for both of us he doesn't want to repeat it to anyone.

"Isn't that what happened?" Izzy sounded too stressed and my coffee was getting cold.

"Yes that's what happened, don't worry okay everything is fine, can we talk properly tomorrow? The flat I'll make us dinner, invite everyone."

"Clary you don't get to put this off much longer, I feel like I'm missing something here." She sounded angry,

"I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow but please right now I'm kind of tired." I wasn't but I wasn't explaining everything with Jace sitting next to me,

"Oh you're at Jace's.. Bye Clary." She hung up quickly, Isabelle Lightwood is a hundred miles an hour and I wouldn't change her. I put my phone down on the table and sipped my coffee.

"Thank you this is exactly what I needed." He looked down at his own mug,

"Will we ever discuss your caffeine addiction?" He sounded tired, but his eyes were wide awake. My phone binged twice. I quickly glanced down and they were both from Izzy,

" _Use protection ;)_ " I laughed out loud,

" _Text John and atleast let him know your safe. He only cares and he's freaking out, before he calls your mother."_ I was not laughing anymore.

Why was Iz always right, I quickly text John.

 _"I'll be home tomorrow morning and we can talk."_

I was still annoyed at him a little. I put my phone on silent and threw it back in my bag.

"Sorry about that. Just calming down my brother,"

"It's fine, I'm starting to feel a little bad. If it was reversed and it was my sister he would be dead right now." I shook my head and drained the rest of my coffee.

"Absolutely ridiculous and sexist, I don't need saving by my big brother." I looked him in the eye and he laughed while grabbing my hand,

"Oh believe me Red, I know that. If anything your brother needs protecting from you. You basically took him down twice tonight. I'll remember how feisty you are." His eyes were shining and I blushed slightly.

"What's your plan for tonight then?" I looked around the room, anywhere but at his eyes. The look was giving me butterflies.

"What do you feel like Clary?" He sounded so intense.

"Do you have any board games?" I spoke too soon. _Great now I sounded really mature and sophisticated._ He got up shaking his head and laughing.

"I do actually from when James stays over. He loves board games, he's such a smart kid really." His voice took a new fondness when he spoke about the infant and it was sweet to listen to, he walked into a room of the living room,

"I bet he beats you at everything." He walked back in carrying some boxes.

"You bet he does!" He placed three boxes on the Monopoly, Cluedo and Connect Four.

"You choose." His smile was bright. My hand hovered over, Monopoly and Cluedo. Connect Four was out of the running straight away. Far too mundane. I picked it up to move it off the table as a rejected candidate when I saw him flinch,

"Don't worry we aren't playing this." He smiled again and laughed.

"Let's go with Monopoly." He laughed again,

"Funny I thought you would of gone with Cluedo, more of the mystery kind of girl." He was giving me the signature smirk. I looked at Jace for a minute, with his blonde curly hair and amber eyes. Straight nose and defined jaw, full lips. I only needed to remember how good he looked shirtless. He was probably used to winning all the time. _Not today._

"No I'm strictly business." And I winked at him.

 **Authors note: HAPPY EASTER! sorry it's a little late. I'm going to start the chapter following this in literally 10 minutes so hopefully I can get the it uploaded tonight/tomorrow morning. I'm glad you guys liked that Clary doesn't take any shit from John, she's fiery for a reason. Thanks to everyone that reviews, I love hearing if you like it or not. Glad everyone understands my desire to be drunk the majority of this long weekend. Let me know what you think xo**

 _Georgie be good._


	20. Play it cool

**Disclaimer: Ideas are only mine.**

Play it cool 

"Monopoly was my favourite game when I was younger, but we hardly ever played it because it takes so long to set up and actually play the game." Jace spoke as he lifted the lid off the box. We had set up on the glass coffee table in the living room with fresh cups of coffee surrounding us. We were sitting opposite each other. I looked straight at him when he muttered this little fact. Really it was an average enough memory, everyone loves monopoly but it wasn't that that stopped me. I turned around to look at the piano again. It was another thing I had to learn about Jace Herondale. Really how well did I know him? Sure I knew his work routine and his job but I didn't know about his likes and dislikes, his interests and hobbies, his ultimate fears. The sort of thing you should know about the person you love. Maybe love was an over statement considering we hadn't even been dating a month, but it was definitely close. I cared for Jace tremendously. I looked at the small smile on his face, he obviously felt the same from the way he kissed my cheek or tucked a piece of hair behind my ear when I was driving. It was in the way he said my name. In the way he was hesitant to kiss me deeply. It was the small affectionate touches that said I will always protect you without having to say it.

"Are you getting tired?" His voice brought me out of my daydream.

"No, in fact playing monopoly with you may be the high light of my year." He smirked,

"You're finally starting to understand my true beauty and status in this world if that makes your year." I laughed, glad to see his cocky humour didn't leave him.

"okay so I'm going to be the dog what will you be?" His eyes crinkled like there was something funny about that,

"The car." I replied, really it was a random pick.

"When Will and me played when I was younger I was the dog and he was the car."

"Tell me when you and Will played who lost?" His eyes meet mine quickly, and I knew the answer. A wide smile set on my face at him note wanting to admit defeat. He looked like he didn't want to admit it.

"He cheated, a lot." I laughed at how childish he sounded.

"Awe Jacey-poo" I couldn't help it, I was getting satisfaction out of this. Just how easily he let it affect him. His eyes flashed to mine like he was angry, but he was trying not to smile.

"Wow Red it will be even more satisfying when I beat you." He started counting out the money, 2 $500's, 2 $100's, 2 $50's, 6 $20's, 5 $10's, 5 $5's, and 5 $1's each. His skilled fingers did this quickly and I knew that if I tried to join in I would only mess it up. Soon the game was set up, we took turns seeing who got the highest score and he rolled highest. He rolled the dice again and moved his dog.

"I'm going to call the dog Benjamin, for good luck." He seemed smug. I snorted in response.

Now obviously both Jace and a myself are very _very_ competitive people so to say that things got heated and maybe even a little bit mean, would be an understatement, though I was the only one throwing punches when Jace was stealing my money, luckily my aim was off. After that we played fair. The game itself started off slowly, each building up houses, but it was clear from early on that we different strategies. He brought big, straight away claiming "that's how you got your money back quicker." I on the other hand started brought a lot of smaller pieces and worked my way up. Like an empire.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Jace." I gave him a knowing look.

The game had been going on for about an hour, when I first yawned. I didn't want to finish the game yet, I was having fun, there was a light banter going back and fourth between us, and I was asking him small questions as we played which he answered easily and without hesitation. I learnt that he started playing the piano when he was 7 by the request of his mother. His eyes took on a soft but sad tint when he spoke of his mother and I couldn't help but think he was so brave for dealing with loosing her. I learnt that Jace went to Harvard. He spoke slowly, as he rolled the dice, like he was seeing something that wasn't there,

"I honestly hated it. There was so much pressure to be good at all the studies and be apart of the right circles that I sometimes I questioned why I was there, but from a young age I knew I wanted to follow in my dad's foot steps. I wanted to help bring justice to the world. That's what got me through college. The determination that I would be what I wanted to be."

He also asked me questions, about community college and where my love from art came from. I told him the truth,

"My mom always painted and it inspired me to paint. She would always have a paint brush holding up her hair or flecks of paint on her jeans. Sometimes she would let me go with her to her studio and practice and I found I loved it. John was a typical boy, athletic and sporty, always in the garden running around playing with a ball so my dad found it easier to play with him, then me and my mom would paint. When I started to get older she taught me a lot of the techniques and things when but I had been watching her my whole life so I picked it up quickly." I looked down at the board and tried to ignore his eyes trying to read mine. He quickly picked up my face with his hand and cupped my check. He kissed my check gently and went back to his side of the table.

I quickly looked at the clock on the wall, it read nearly midnight. Jace followed my gaze and turned back to me, standing slowly as if his legs hurt from sitting in the same position for so long, he reached out his hand,

"Should we go to sleep?" I looked down at the game.

"We can finish tomorrow. Benjamin is not loosing to a car again." I smiled softly and took his hand, I grabbed my bag off the sofa and followed him out of the living room, we walked down a hallway, past two doors then he stopped in front of another one.

"I have a spare room for when James stays, I can stay in there." He was always trying to be gentleman. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Im not going to invite myself to your place and then kick you out of your bed. If you are that worried that you won't be able to keep your hands off of me I will sleep in there." Without a beat I started to walk away from the door. I had got a step and a half when I felt his hands come round my waist and my feet get lifted off the ground as he spun me back in the front of the door.

"Im sure we can restrain ourselves." His chuckle as light.

We walked into his room. The big bed took up the majority of the room, the back wall was glass like the living room. Everything was crisp and white like the rest of his life it seemed. I quickly walked to the bed and plopped down. Memory foam. Nice.

"The bathrooms through there, I'll let you get ready." Cocky Jace seemed quite sheepish. I stretched out, also quite stiff from sitting on the bed for so long. I got up and quickly dressed for bed. I came out of the bathroom in my pyjamas, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He seemed to take one look at my pale legs then he walked into the bathroom himself with a blushing creeping his features. I turned around and climbed into the bed. Jace soon joined me and an awkward silence settled over us. It was dark so I couldn't see his face, but only his bright eyes. We were laying so we were shoulder to shoulder. I wanted to ask him something, something I had been thinking about since I got off the phone with Iz but I didn't know what he would say, I turned to roll on my stomach and look up at him, I could make out his head and bright curls in the dark room.

"Jace.." I began slowly, "would you like to come to dinner at my house tomorrow?" He dark eyes were guarded.

"Well who would be there? I don't want round 2 with your brother."

"Well you probably heard me earlier on the phone to Iz, her and Simon, will definitely be there, she'll invite Alec and Magnus as well. John might bring Seelie. That's it."

"Won't they think it's weird your inviting your boss?"The question stumped me.

"Well Iz and John already know, which means Simon and Seelie probably do too. Magnus and Alec are like family and it's not like they would tell your dad. I think they guessed your more than my boss." I laughed nervously. This was half the reason why I didn't want to invite him. I didn't want to scare him off, but I realised we were going to have to do something about this situation anyway. We couldn't go on for much longer pretending that we weren't together. Sure I was the one who had wanted to keep the job but now I wanted the best of both worlds.

"Isn't that a bit public?" My heart nearly fell out of my stomach. Not the words your girlfriend wants to hear, even if it is a secret relationship.

" _Public?_ It's at my house. Half of the people already know." i was furious. I shook my head. "Don't worry I can tell it makes you too uncomfortable so you don't have to go." I turned to face away from him and closed my eyes. I was being childish, but I was now very tired and I didn't want to deal with Jace, he confused me so much and left me breathless all the time. I couldn't keep up with it. One minute he was devoting boyfriend, loving and caring the next he was sneaky mess, trying to find an excuse to not come to dinner at my house. I had wanted to tell Izzy since he first took me for smoothies, but in honesty I hasn't wanted to jinx anything.

"Clary I did not mean it like that, come on, I was just," he stopped,

"Spit it out Jace." I was being mean,

"I was a little shocked you asked me that's all, but I would be happy to join you as your boyfriend not your boss." He sounded genuine, but I couldn't tell if he was doing this out of pity or not.

"Jace.." He stopped me by giving me a light kiss.

"Goodnight Red." He turned me so I was laying on his chest,

"Thank you, night golden boy." He chucked lightly and rubbed soothing circles into my shoulders. I feel asleep by counting his heart beats and letting that settle me.

 **Right okay, sorry guys I couldn't get this up on Sunday like I thought I would. My iPad charger broke, so I had nothing to write on. The next chapter will be the dinner and everyone will find out! I'll make that one extra long promise! I will try to have that up by Friday latest. How was everyone's Easter? Going to back to work practically killed me today.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. Any specific requests for the dinner maybe?**

 _Georgie be good._


	21. Busted

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare thought up the shadow world so mine would seem that little bit more boring.**

Busted 

The August sun was shining through the tall glass window. It's bright rays pulling me from sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the sleep try to pull me back down. It usually would have, but then something clicked; I didn't have floor length windows in my room. I also didn't sleep on memory foam. I blinked and the previous day's events came rushing back to me. Jace coming to my house. Us. Nearly. John. The arguing. Coming to Jace's apartment. Izzy's phone call. Monopoly. Inlaughed quietly to myself, yesterday had been like a dream. A very embarrassing emotional dream. Thinking about it now, with a clear head that wasn't polluted with my lust for Jace or my anger at John or my annoyance at Iz, I was glad John had walked in when he did. I wasn't the hearts and flowers type of girl, I liked to think I was quite reasonable and down to earth when it came to men. I didn't need our first time to be special, but I definitely wanted to be atleast wearing different underwear than I had been and too have shaved my legs. Isabelle always used to think it was strange the way I didn't care about boys. Even my last relationship hadn't felt this serious. Sure I liked him, but he never brought out the reaction in me that Jace did. Could everything be blamed on hormones?

I sat up in the bed and realised I was alone. I fell asleep last night with my head on Jace's chest. I had been counting his heart beats to try and help settle me. Our conversation about the dinner had left me a little nervous. I didn't want that nervous feeling to ruin the good mood the sunshine had left me with.I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. It was funny how much of a better look on life you have once you have brushed your teeth. I walked out of the room and the smell of bacon quickly lead me to Jace. He was standing by the oven. Shirtless. His grey pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips, showing the slimmest line of his briefs. His gold hair curling at the tips, fresh from a shower by its darker tint. I couldn't breathe. What had I just seen saying about hormones? I took a deep breath as I tried to think properly, or remember my own name.

"Good morning beautiful." His eyes were bright. His smile large. His teeth seemed even whiter in the brightness of the day. I walked towards him,

"So I've got sausages, bacon, pancakes and eggs, but those are for me because I remember you saying last night you don't like them." I reached him and he turned away from the oven to kiss me lightly.

"It's nice that you remembered." I walked away from him quickly to check my phone. The time read 11:01am!

"By the Angel Herondale you let me sleep in!" I quickly turned to face him, he seemed smug.

"You were very tired." He was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I went to sit at the breakfast bar as he plated the food.

"Well you hardly slept." What was he talking about?

"What?" I slept for over 10 hours.

"It's tiring to talk in your sleep." He said it quietly as he walked our plates over. He said it for me not to hear, but I was mortified. Talking in my sleep had always been a problem for me. My mum used to constantly tease me about it, so did my dad. Only John never cared but that's because he was hardly at the apartment. I put my head in my hands,

"Jace," I said his name like a groan, like it was his fault.

"What?" He sat at the table with me and started eating his bacon.

"Just tell me what I said," I picked up my knife and fork, nothing, not even my sleep talking could put me off pancakes and bacon.

"I'm a very light sleeper and you're the first person in forever to sleep in my bed, so when you started mumbling you woke me up." I got up to make some coffee. I needed the caffeine today for sure now.

"' _John did you buy ketchup_?'" His imitation off my voice was properly the worst id ever heard. He made me sound like an annoying 12 year old. I came to sit back at the table.

"If I sound like that, shoot me now." He laughed but continued shortly,

"Then you said ' _Jace kiss me_.'" I put down my fork,

"No I did not!" My cheeks were bright red. He wouldn't look at me in the face, but he was trying to hold back his laughter,

"No you didn't I'm only teasing red. You did ask me to remind you to buy detergent though." He raised one eyebrow. He was right. I picked up my fork and carried on eating, and we were soon finished our breakfasts. I offered to wash up, but of course fancy Jace Herondale has a dish washer and a house maid, so it didn't matter. I heard my phone beep. I picked it up off the side and checked it.

 _Izzy: Everyone will be at yours for two. Make something decent like roast dinner or lasagna, I'm ignoring my diet right now lol._

I laughed out loud, and Jace came up behind me. He hugged me from behind with his hands around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck,

"What's so funny?"

"Just my other boyfriend. He's wondering where I am." He growled playfully and kissed my neck.

"Clarissa, how many times have I told you I don't find that funny?" He spun me so I was facing him and his eyes were dark, desire heavy. I gulped, I wasn't expecting that reaction. He brought his lips down slowly to mine. He stopped his lips just above my own, I could taste the pancakes we just had,

"Clary.." His voice was husky. I reached up and brought our lips together. I brought my hands to his hair, he reached my waist and gripped it hard. He soon pulled away,

"Now what did Izzy really say?" His eyes were still dark. I showed him the message because I hated repeating my self.

"I say roast dinner. I didn't know you could cook." A roast dinner sounded like an excellent choice.

"You never asked." I raised both my eyes brows throwing his previous words back at him. He pulled us on to the sofa,

"When did you learn?" He seemed intrigued.

"I learnt while living in college like everyone else. It's not that I can cook so well, its that Isabelle can't and all the boys are so lazy that they look to me." I smiled, my little group of friends. I had missed them over the last three weeks and it would be so nice to sit down with them and laugh. It would be strange for Jace to be there, but I wanted him there. I thought back to the sunny day of the fundraiser, and he seemed to fit into our group quite well. Maybe that was before his fight with John, but John loved me and once he saw how happy I was, he would be okay with it. I hoped.

"How long will it take you to make this dinner?" His eyes were serious.

"Only about an hour and a half. Why?" I reached his hand with my own,

"I want to talk to your brother properly before everyone gets there." I gripped his hands to try and pull him out of his own head.

"Jace, he won't care, don't worry." He looked so gloomy.

"I wanted him to like me when we first introduced me as your boyfriend but there's no chance in that since he must think I deflowered you or whatever," he shook his head, "the least I can do now is apologise, explain my intentions and try to get along with him."

"Explain your intentions? Deflower me? Jace this isn't pride and prejudice." He laughed and his eyes seemed lighter.

"Just let me handle your brother," I kissed his cheek and got off the sofa,

"Right can I get a shower before we leave?" He stood up too,

"Sure I'll join you," his smug grin widened his face. My eyes bugged slightly but I tried to keep my cool, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the sofa,

"Oh no Mr Herondale you need to sit here and think about your _intentions._ " I quickly trotted off to the bathroom.

We were both ready quickly. It was now 12 o'clock. I was walking out of the bathroom from trying to fix my curly red hair,

"Jace could we stop at the store before mine? I've just realised there's no way John has brought potatoes or any type of vegetables or milk for that matter." He nodded at me in the mirror he was facing, and I stopped in my tracks. He was wearing his leather jacket with a black t-shirt and some jeans, it was a normal enough outfit but the black against Jace's skin seemed to make him stand out. No one would know that this man was a defensive attorney. There was more chance you would think Jace was turning up at your house to burn it down, just for the kicks. I wish I could sketch him standing there, his body slightly turned towards me so I could see his face but the angle in the mirror as well. I could then paint him as well using the sunlight that was now pouring through his windows to really tint the gold to his eyes.

"Earth to Red." Jace was now standing in front of me waving his hands in front of my face. I swatted them away, and stepped back from him.

"Well I was saying that shade of green looks lovely on you, he stepped towards me and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Come on let's go," his hand came down to latch to mine and we walked out of his apartment, he picked up my bag of stuff along the way and I saw the untouched game of monopoly.

"Don't worry I'll save it, next time I'll really kick your ass." I snorted at him and we made our way down the lift to his car.

We soon arrived at the supermarket, Jace's hand found mine as we walked to where the trollies were. I went to drag one away from the pile when he groaned,

"Are we going to be here that long?" I usually didn't care but I wasn't going to strain myself carrying a basket. I wasn't going to tell him that either. I got one of the smaller trollies and his chagrin slipped slightly.

"I haven't been to a supermarket in probably 10 years." I wasn't surprised, Jace didn't give off the home supermarket vibe "they are so-"

"Boring, mundane, slow?" He smiled. We had stepped inside and I went straight to the fruit and veg isle.

"Yeah that's what I was going to say."

Going grocery shopping with Jace was quite interesting. Surprisingly he remained quiet the whole time. He just watched me. We had only been in there 25 minutes because I git exactly what we needed for dinner, desert and a few bits for the fridge, even when we paid he didn't say anything. He tried to use his credit card but I stopped him. Strangely there was no vocal argument from him. He let it go quickly and we made our way back to the car.

"Clary?" I turned at the sound of my name. I looked towards the doors and saw a familiar black head of hair. _Seb_. I was with Jace. _My boss_. I turned to Jace and he was watching Seb approach us with hatred in his eyes. I ignored his childish reaction, and quickly whispered,

"Shit what do I say?" I was frantic, my heart pounding. I didn't want him to be suspicious of anything between Jace and me, that would make office life weird, everyone would treat me differently, like the girl who fell for Jace's charms and not the one who done her job, _but really I was that girl if I was hiding from co-workers_. I groaned inwardly looking to Jace for advice but since he had finished packing the groceries in the car he slammed the boot of the car shut and remained quite. By the Angel why now does he decide to become mute? I turned to Seb, and time had run out. He was standing in front of me. He was carrying a few bags on one arm

"Hey," I waved lightly,

"Oh Mr Herondale sorry, I didn't see you there." Seb had a polite smile on his face. I hadn't seen him in the break room for a while now, but I thought he just wanted to eat lunch with his work colleagues.

"Jace is just coming round for Sunday dinner with my family,." I tried to smile casually, but I don't think it worked. Jace hadn't yet said hi to him, and it made things even more awkward.

"Seb, did you grab the bag with the wine?" I turned. I had heard that nasally whiney voice before.

"Yeah K, it's here." He smiled and I turned to see Kaelie. So that's why I hadn't seen him in the break room. I met his eyes and gave him a smug look.

"Oh Mr Herondale," she paused as she saw me, "and your PA?" Her voice was so annoying. Seb turned to her,

"Yeah they are having dinner at her parents, like us." He said it in a way that I knew he knew. Her eyes flashed to me, then back to him and I knew she knew as well. Busted.

"Yeah I'm having dinner with her folks. Which we will be late for if we don't get going. It was lovely seeing you both again. Clary shall we?" I don't think he looked at either of them once when he said that.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave one last look at the couple and got into the car. We both stayed quiet. I turned to Jace, just as we pulled into my car park,

"Any thoughts to share or are you staying silent for an unknown reason?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Actually my dear Red, I'm very happy right now and sometimes when I'm happy I like to enjoy the peace and quiet." He got out of the car. I quickly followed him, and grabbed some bags from the car to walk up to my flat. Jace followed me carrying the remainder of the food. I opened the door quickly. I walked to the kitchen to drop of the food. I shouted trying to find John,

"John? You home? I'm back. Jace is here, put away your fisty cuffs and let's talk out yesterday like adults." I walked into the living room and John was getting up off the sofa. Seelie was sitting on the couch next to him and they were watching some movie. He saw me and our identical eyes met, within in a breath he was walking towards me and he bear hugged me. John's smell of freshly cut grass surrounded me and I brought my hands up to return his hug. Yeah he was my brother, we had fights, but I knew he had my back. He squeezed me even tighter as he spoke,

"I'm sorry Clare, I shouldn't of reacted like that.. I was just shocked. I should of known that you can handle yourself. Seelie and Iz have both pointed out how stupid I was being, can you forgive me and move back in?" I laughed out loud as I pulled away.

"John I didn't move out, I stayed out for one night." He quickly turned to face Seelie,

"I can't believe you actually believed me! Of course she wouldn't move out over that, you're her brother for crying out loud." Seelie was nearly crying with laughter. Honestly my gullible big bear brother. I heard someone cough and I turned to see Jace. We smiled timidly at each other. He quickly looked to John and I held my breath.

"Look about last night, I-" Jace began to apologise. John walked across the room to stand in front of him,

"Don't worry about it. I know." He held out his hand and Jace took it. I let out a breath that I had been holding and smiled. I walked up to them both and spoke,

"Right so who's going to help me make dinner?" John quickly scuttled back into the living room. Jace turned to me, and his eyes were bright again, shining, molten melting. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I guess that's you then." He slowly followed me into the kitchen. He started unpacking everything from the bags and laying it out on the sides. Our kitchen wasn't giant, so even with just the two of us in here, there was a buzz, like a tingle to the atmosphere. We would brush past each other, causing sparks to fly.

I tried to ignore him and focus on the food. Making dinner was a long process, because evertyme I did something Jace asked me what I was doing and his curios voice and him standing over me, would distract me again. The chicken was in the oven, and potatoes for roast potatoes were boiling, we were just skinning the veg when I turned to Jace,

"Your asking me all these questions like you've never seen anyone cook before?" He stopped dicing the carrots for the minute then quickly started again.

"My mom used to make the best Sunday roast, but I was never bothered to watch her make it, I was always outside playing with a football and causing trouble." I smiled as I pictured a young Jace running into a back garden and playing with his football, then accidentally kicking it through a window and not getting in trouble, because with those looks, you just couldn't. I heard the front door open,

"Hmm it smells good, Clary must be cooking her potatoes." Simon walked into the kitchen and I turned to hug him.

"Hey Lewis, you remember Jace?" I thought the urge to say my boss Jace. Simon looked him over once and just smiled and waved. Simon had no social skills at all. Isabelle quickly followed him, she was wearing a long black dress and wedges with her hair curled down her back and she looked beautiful as ever.

"Clary you made roast thank god I love your potatoes." I rolled my eyes as I pulled her in for a hug,

"Are your potatoes that good?" Jace was looking at me with a raised eye brow and I blushed, which didn't go un noticed by Izzy,

"Clary's mom is from Ireland so her mom taught her how to make some of the best mash potato and roast potatoes I've ever tried in my life." I blushed again at the look Jace was giving me.

"Let me guess I never asked." He seemed smug but I turned to Izzy,

"Are Magnus and Alec coming?"

"Yes they should be here any minute." Izzy sat down at the table across from us,

"So Clary, did you watch the game last night?" I laughed out loud at her subtly and the confused glance Jace was giving her. She winked at him as I pushed her towards my room, she shouted over my shoulder at him,

"Girl talk." He laughed and carried on with the veg. We quickly reached my room and Izzy sat on the bed.

"Im surprised you didn't sleep with him Clary," I turned to her quickly the question in my eyes.

"There's still too much sexual tension between you two in there." I threw myself back on my bed. I groaned and Izzy laughed,

"We were about to here and John came home, that's why we got in such a fight last night." She froze for 2 seconds and then she was crying with laughter. I just nodded and stayed silent at the embarrassment that was my life.

"How far were you.." She was wiping the tears away,

"Near enough for it to be obvious." And her howling started again,

"Clary I haven't laughed that much since well I can't remember," there was a knock at the door, I shouted for them to come in. Magnus's shiny head appeared at my door,

"What was all that howling about and why is golden boy standing in the kitchen burning the potatoes?"

"My potatoes." I quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen to find a panic struck Jace trying to deal with the dinner. It was cute really. Everything he did was cute.

Dinner was soon ready and everyone came to sit down at the table. We were all sitting, enjoying our meals and just relaxing. I kept on looking towards Magnus and Alec at the glances they were sending each other, and suddenly they both stood up, Alec spoke then Magnus.

"Right guys we have a pretty important announcement,"

"We are getting married!"

 **Authors note: what do you think? This is extra long. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this one. Let me know what you think and I'll try and have the next chapter posted by Sunday, I'll also try to make it as long as this one.**

 _Georgie be good?_


	22. Malec

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

Malec

There was a moment of silence. Everyone held their breath, shocked by the sudden announcement. The room was still, everything seemed to freeze, but just for a single heart and then the room erupted. Isabelle was the first to react. She stood up and her chair scrapping against the ground pulled us all out of our momentary shock. She ran around the table and threw herself at her brother and Magnus,

"Congratulations!" She nearly screamed, and then she hit him on the chest,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed shakily; he didn't have to answer because everyone, including myself was making their way to the happy couple offering smiles and words of congratulations. John was giving Alec and Magnus pats on the back, while we girls were rugby tackled them screaming our delight at how happy we were for them. I turned to Jace and he was watching us all from afar congratulate our friends. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the group so he could be a part of the celebration and not just watch it. John and Seelie had now gone back to their seats; Simon was watching Izzy, smiling at her. She looked like a 5 year old on her birthday. She had the biggest smile on her face, in truth we all did because we were happy for our friends, but Izzy looked more. I could tell from the warmth in her chocolate eyes the pride she felt in her brother. We all settled down and began eating our food.

"So come on tell us, how did it happen?" Simon had taken on a girly tone to his voice; like he was asking what colour nails he thought went best with their outfit. Alec coughed slightly and blushed.

"It was Alec that proposed." Magnus was interrupted by the choruses of breath intakes from the group. I was shocked, we all knew that Alec loved Magnus fiercely but I didn't think he would be the first to propose.

"It was probably in his sleep then." John said, we all laughed. Seelie hit him playfully on the arm.

"We were just lying in bed and Alec turned to me and said, 'Mags, would you marry me?'" We all turned to Alec, and he was blushing. He was quite a pale person anyway, so his blush would of stood out, but this blush could of given me a run for my money. Jace's hand found mine under the table and I smiled at him softly. In truth the proposal was so _Alec._ I could imagine it.It wasn't fancy or overdone, it was simple and elegant and it was a surprise. I could tell from the way that Magnus's green cat eyes were alive that we couldn't be happier, he didn't want a fancy proposal because he knew that would make Alec uncomfortable, but just the fact that Alec had asked him meant everything. I smiled at the pair, and watched as Magnus also grabbed Alec's hand causing his blush to come back with vengeance. He coughed slightly and everyone started eating. The food was delicious, but that's because _I made it._ Everyone was just finishing when Magnus turned to me,

"Right okay, we dropped a bomb on the group, taking away from the elephant in the room that no one has decided to mention, but I will have to because I'm too curious about my biscuit." He pointed towards me and Jace, "Why is golden boy enjoying this lovely meal with us?" _Magnus Annoying Bane. That should be his name._ I turned to Jace, and then to the grip, they were all looking around nervously. Obviously they all knew Iz and John. Magnus seemed to look at the expression on their faces, and his eyes met mine.

"Little biscuit what does everyone else know that I clearly do not." Alec took hold out Magnus's hand. He seemed just as confused. I blushed and John laughed,

"Clary just spit it out," Jace grabbed my hand and lifted it on to the table. I had wanted to tell everyone about us so that things wouldn't be strange and hiding from my family seemed wrong, because the people sitting here with me were my family, but now the moment had come I had lost my confidence. Jace coughed awkwardly at the silence. Magnus seemed to notice our hands on the table, and he laughed,

"Oh biscuit, is that it?" He turned his piercing gaze off of me and onto Alec, "I told you they would get together didn't I?" I laughed at him. Why had I been so scared?

"Really Clary, I thought you were going to announce you were pregnant or something by your reaction," I blanched and ripped my hand from Jace's like his touch stung me. Magnus laughed at my reaction and I saw John smile from across the table, a small triumphant smile. Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"I'm a little bit peeved that Sheldon knew me though" He glanced towards Simon the awkward silence was broken by our laughter.

"Magnus, we've known each for how many years now, learn my name." Magnus ignored him.

"I know you wouldn't steal my thunder like that!" Magnus gave me a glittery smile. I was blushing bright red. Jace laughed at me and took back my hand in his.

"When did this happen then?" Magnus was sipping his wine slowly; his glittery finger nails wrapping around the glass like vines. Jace coughed slightly,

"It was properly when I first met her," his voice was somber. I my eyes went up to his and he was smirking down at me but his eyes held a serious ring, like he only wanted me to know that he meant it. I turned to Iz,

"Oh that was smooth," her brown eyes were crinkled with laughter. Simon seemed to take that to offence and coughed slightly, Izzy turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you need a cough sweet or something?"

"No, but that wasn't that smooth, I could be smoother," Simon sounded like a petulant child. Magnus ignored Simon and turned to me,

"Have you told your mother yet?" Magnus's cat eyes were glaring down at me. I hadn't told anyone about Jace and me, but my mother was going to definitely be the last person. If I had my way, she wouldn't find out at all. John started to cackle and Izzy shacked her head.

"That's a bit premature, don't you think? We've only been dating a month," Jace half smiled ad was looking at Magnus. I looked down at my lap. My mother hated my boyfriends. Who knew why? They were never good enough, they were either too scruffy or too loud. They didn't have the correct table manors or the right color eyes. Nothing was good enough. It had become a running joke in our group that my mother would be the mother in law from hell, because no one would be good enough for her little Clary. Seelie was smiling at Jace now with a look of sympathy. Seelie had been through exactly the same torture, but Seelie was the first girl that John had brought home so my mother at least knew they were serious and John was happy with her. I had made the mistake and not cared. Now she looked at any of my relationships as flings.

I got up from the table and started staking everyone's plates by the sink. I started doing the cleaning up, putting away everyone's dishes. It was times like this i liked to loose myself in my own world, I liked to think of the future and the sketches I would do and the dates me and Jace could go on. I turned to the table, and glanced at Alec and Magnus. They2w ould be really happy together. I don't know how long i stayed in my own head, but I jumped when John shouted,

"HARRY POTTER MARATHON!" I turned to see everyone expect Jace, jump up and bolt out of the kitchen door. They were like a stampede. When they all got to the door way entrace they all pushed and shoved to try and get through. Animals. Jace stood there shocked that five adults could turn to children so quickly. They finally all made it to the living room and Jace walked towards me slowly, then wrapped his arms around my waist. I really couldn't help the sign of contentment that left me. Today had been a success. I had seen it going a lot worse. I turned around slowly in Jace's arms to face him. He had a slight frown dropping on his features. I reached up to cup his cheek lightly in my small hand, his eyes closed at my touch.

"Jace whats wrong?"

"I was just thinking how I would love to have you round for dinner to meet my parents, Will and Tessa could be there and they would bring James and," his voice hardened, "and then I realized we couldn't." his eyes opened now and they were sad. i dropped my hand from his cheek and let my head hit his chest slightly. He brought his hands up to my back and rubbed it in slow circles.

"What are we going to do about that little problem.." It sounded muffled from where I hadn't lifted my head from his chest.

his fingers crept to my face and lifted my face so I was looking at him. Jace had an obvious beauty to his face, sharp jaw and full lips but there was something so much more in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine slowly. As soon as our lips met there was a deep hunger in my body, aching for him. My lips were relentless against his own. My hands into his silky locks when I heard a cough. I pulled away and we turned to see Magnus looking at us. Jace coughed slightly and let dropped his hands from my hips.

"Clary I'm going to go, I've got a few missed calls from Sophie and my dad so its definitely work related. I'll call you later okay?" He turned to Magnus, "Bye Magnus, and congratulations."

"Yeah that's fine, ill walk you to the door." We walked past Magnus and to the front door.

"Tell the the others I said bye," I reached up and kissed his cheek before he gave me one look and turned and walked away down the stairs. I closed the door and slowly walked back to the kitchen. Magnus was sitting at the table.

"Biscuit, sit with me," Magnus was three years older than me, you wouldn't think it with the way his hair was gelled in every direction and his eyeliner was so glittery it threw sun glares in every direction, but there was times like this where it looked like Magnus was centuries older than me and his green eyes had seen things I couldn't hope to imagine. I sat at the table, and Magnus brought his hand to mine, holding it slowly,

"So you and Jace huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me,

"I think that's the first time you've called him Jace and not golden boy." He smiled softly, but he looked into my eyes and now they seemed worried.

"What are you going to do Clary? Honestly, are you going to leave your job? He certainly wont leave his. Is he going to tell his dad? You cant keep it a secret forever."

"I don't know yet Mags, but we'll work it out." I was trying to convince myself, but even I could tell I didn't sound sure of myself. I looked at Magnus and suddenly I was angry. Angry at him for asking me the questions that I didn't have the answers too, angry at him for making me step back into reality.

"Magnus, I can deal with it." My voice has raised slightly now and I could hear foot steps approaching the kitchen.

"Whats all the shouting about, you've ruined the part where Hagrid says, 'You're a wizard Harry' you know that's my favorite part!" John was now looking at me and Magnus. I went to speak, butt Magnus beat me to it.

"Clary isn't taking the talk very well." Magnus sounded bored now,

"What do you mean the talk?" Again my voice was loud and i heard the movie from the living room stop and everyone walked into the kitchen.

"I told you Isabelle should of done it."

"Done what?" I was fuming now. I had imaginary smoke coming out of my ears.

"Clary look we just thought we should ask you what you was planning to do now because its serious when you introduce a boy to us and clearly you two are still playing the whole secrecy game which is probably fun right now, but how long will that realistically last? You've been dating for three weeks,

maybe a month and Clary we know you already really like him, so why not bite the bullet and decide what you are going to do now?" Isabelle had a very down to earth personality. She wasn't one of these girls that jumped at a spider or cried when they broke a nail. Isabelle was Queen Boudica. She was fierce and cared for the people she loved immensely but right now I didn't care about that.

"Hold on, when did you guys discuss this because no one knew I was bringing Jace today, so you would of literally had to talk about this today.." Simon was looking guilty and I knew

.

"You guys are absolutely ridiculous! You all treat me like little Clary,"

"We care about you Clare, come on, we don't want to see you get hurt!"

"By the angel Simon, I am not a child I can take care of myself!"

"Its not Simon's fault, he said you wouldn't be happy about it!" Isabelle was now standing next to Simon, her eyes slights at me.

"Why wouldn't you listen to him then?" I was shouting at Isabelle.

"Hey, its not her fault we look out for you Clary, we are family! Family worry about each other, its allowed!" I turned to look at  
Alec and the worry in his blue eyes just made me angrier. I ignored them and walked out of the kitchen knowing that the longer I stayed there the more their worry was going to cause me to slip. Grabbing my jacket, phone and car keys. I could hear them calling me, shouting for me to come back but I slammed the door without looking back. I raced down the stairs, my anger pushing me forward and ran to my car. As soon as I was in the car. i looked down at my hands and they were shacking. I sat there for five minutes while my anger slowly dissipated and all was left was guilt. Guilt for the way I had shouted. Alec was right for all intents and purposes the group sitting upstairs was my family, we were all so tightly knitted together and all they wanted to do was make sure I was happy. I let my head bang against the steering wheel. Shit, what have I done? The look of guilt on  
Simon's face. I shouldn't of shouted at him, or Iz or Magnus. I tried to think if it was John or Iz or even Alec in my situation, would I have acted the same, wanted tot talk to them about how they were going to work it out? Yes I would have, but no one called them Little Clary. That's where my anger had come from, the fact that it was always me they worried about, it was never Iz because she was tall and could handle herself, they never rang her if she took to long at the store or if she decided to go out for the night. I groaned allowed. I felt suffocated by all the different emotions that were flooding my head space right. I got out my phone and rang Jace, it answered on the fourth ring,

"Jace, its Clary, " i sounded on the verge of tears.

"Hello Clary," I stopped. This wasn't Jace. I looked at my phone screen, it said Jace.

"Its Jace's father, I think you need to come over so we can discuss a few things." The line went dead.

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys for being this late guys! But Its really long for you!**

 **Let me know what you think xo**

 _Georgie be good._


	23. Eye of the tiger

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns everything, including me because I'm eating out of the palm of her hand after Lady Midnight.**

Eye of the tiger

 **JACE POV**

I was having an internal war with myself. Surely the relationship between me and Clary wasn't going to be that big of a deal to our colleagues. _I bet we could walk into work tomorrow together hand in hand and everything would be fine, Jenna on the front desk wouldn't stare, Natalie from security wouldn't bat an eyelid, Sebastian from HR wouldn't even look at us._ Who was i kidding? We would be dropping a bomb shell on the whole office, why? Because I only fucked my PA's, I didn't hold their hand in public or smile at their jokes. Clary wasn't my usual PA. This left me in my current predicament, speeding towards my house and dialing my father's number. He answered quickly,

" _Hi, I was going to invite you for dinner.." He sounded calm, good start._

 _"I've already eaten, but I do need to speak to you, can you come to my apartment?" Where was my cocky confident persona when I needed it. I could barely swallow the nerves that were threatening to crush me. Was this a good idea? I was trusting the little faith I had in my father and I wasn't filled with confidence._

 _"Yeah, course son, everything alright?" My dad never asked me if I was okay, because usually he didn't need to, I was perfectly calm at work and that was really when he saw me, I rarely ever invited him to my place. Right now I did not sound calm._

 _'Its fine, we're fine, I'm fine." Great way to fuck it up Jace. For some reason he didn't sound convinced._

 _"Yeah, okay, ill be right over,"_

I hung up quickly and let my mind drift. After Clary's meal and the big announcement, I realized that I couldn't hide our relationship, it was childish, silly and uncalled for. Clary didn't deserve that. She deserved someone who would shout how much they loved her from the roof tops. She really did deserve so much more than me. Clary had been stacking plates by the sink when I really began to realise how much our actions were straining the potential of our relationship. John had stood from the table, his eyes lingering heavily on me as if I was a wasp that he couldn't kill just yet, but then he had turned and walked towards the living room. He had been in there for 30 seconds before his voice echoed the entire flat,

"HARRY POTTER MARATHON." One second everyone was at the table, the next they were all scrambling to get out the door, pushing and shoving each other. I was momentarily astounded how a group of adults turned into such children over Harry Potter, my mind was swiftly removed from the people in the living room and brought back to _her._ This is how it is, i'll be doing my work, going through a case, even at the gym and my mind comes running back to her, I an't seem to get away from her warm smile or apple smell. I slowly turned and walked towards Clary. I snaked my hands round her waist, and let me head hang into her hair. Clary had a wonderful fragrance, something earthy, yet fun. I would describe it as art. The paint splatters on her jeans probably brought out the smell of her but it was still Clary.

The road was winding slowly, it wasn't as fast as I would have liked it. I would of preferred speed, exhilaration for me to be able to clear my mind and focus on what I should be doing rather than what I wanted. _What I wanted, that was an annoying joke._ I needed to think about something not so aggravating than the current situation I had landed myself in. My head wandered to the green hill I drove past, but all I could see was the green of her eyes and that ruined me. She was in my thoughts every second of the day, always reminding me of her presence, reminding me that something had to change.

I didn't like to lie. I thought lying was pointless, there is no point in dishonesty, you may as well let people see the truth and let them makes judgement on the truth, not on some version of the truth that is easy to swallow and wont keep you awake at night. The truth hurts but it is the truth and the sooner people accept that, the sooner they can move on. I always thought that maybe if more people were honest than the world would be an easier place to live in, us humans would be able to spot the dangers that faced us, whether there were man made or not. People think lawyers will do anything to win a case, but really its just presenting facts, _truth_ and letting someone decide for themselves. _I hated to lie._ I would only lie to Clary if I had too and today I did. I could of told Clary what was running through my mind. That I couldn't keep us a secret anymore, I didn't want to hide away from our relationship, telling her family hadn't been that bad, surely telling mine wouldn't be a problem. I kept imagining the look on Clary's face when I told her that I ad spoken to my dad and that everything was okay. There was no more issue of worrying because I had sorted it. It was that stupid announcement that had lead me to this act of madness that I would probably regret later. I had told Clary that I left because my dad had been calling all the time but that was a lie because I needed to get out of that apartment. I needed to get off the path off uncertainty that I had lead us to, because I was so certain about Clary, it felt wrong there being so many secrets with her.

I pulled into my parking lot and jumped out of the car. I could see my dad's car in the bay opposite mine. My heart began to race. I reached the elevator but I knew couldn't stand still for that long, so I headed for the stairs and raced up them taking three at a time, finally thankful that I could use my strength to get rid of some of my anxiety. I reached my floor breathless, but slightly relieved. I walked to my door and saw my dad standing outside. He noticed me, saw me breathless, but stayed silent. He moved out of the way for me to open the door and followed me into the kitchen. Physically I was in the kitchen with my dad but mentally I was reliving the past, last night with Clary, making us coffee. I heard a cough behind me and was pulled back into the present by my father. I put my phone and keys on the table.

"Jace, why have you brought me here to then stare at a freaking coffee machine? whats the matter?" I turned to face him, and I knew instantly he wasn't going to be happy about it,but he was my dad at the end of the day, and he would be fine. If my mum was still alive she would of softened him, made him see that my happiness was more important than some business code of conduct, but she wasn't here and that meant I had to try and soften him. _Ha, fat chance._

"Do you want a drink or anything?" _Over polite, suck up._

 _"_ Jace just spit it out. I can get my own beer." He stepped towards the fridge and I watched him. Really the worst my dad could do was fire one of us, I would happily take that, I was good at what I did and was well known around the courts, another firm would take me on in the blink of an eye. I gulped, it was a big risk to take.

"I have been seeing Clary." The words were vomit, they came out of my mouth before I had time to stop them, either way it was too late now, I couldn't take back what was said and I felt so much lighter for it.

"How long?" His response floored me slightly. Was he not going to shout? Swear? Yell at me for ruining another PA's opportunity at a good company? He looked hard in the eye.

"I said how long Jonathon?"

"A month or so." He didn't look at me, he looked at the counter, but held a small smile. I let out a breath and stood up straight.

"Son, you've got gravy on your shirt, change that and then we,ll talk about this." He was still smiling so I laughed and quickly ran into my room to change my shirt for another white one similar. I looked in the mirror before I walked out too make sure I was now presentable in my dad's eyes. My hair was its now common messy do from Clary's hands sweeping through it and my lips were swollen from our kiss before I left her apartment. I walked back to my father to see him sitting on the sofa. I was feeling calm now, he must of known. I am his son after all, he must know I was acting differently, how much happier I had been since Clary had started at the office, how much she had changed me for the better. I went to grab myself a beer,

"Do you want another beer?" I shouted to my dad as I walked to where I had left my phone.

"Yeah sure, ill have another," My phone wasn't with my keys. I was sure I left it there. Maybe I left it in the car. I walked to the fridge, grabbed two beers and went to the sofa. My dad was sitting on the sofa, looking out the window. He jumped when he felt my weight join the sofa.

"Sorry Jace, I was in my own world there, the summer always reminds me of your mother," I took a long swig of my beer. My father and me had never got along, not really, my mum always used to call herself Switzerland, she was on no ones side, but she would offer aid where it was needed. I smiled.

"Jace, I don't think you sleeping and working with Clary is a good idea-" I stood from the sofa.

"I'm not sleeping with Clary," He gave me a confused look,

"You said you were seeing her?"

"Yeah I've been seeing her, dating her, I asked her to be my girlfriend. We haven't slept together yet." I deserved the judgement but with Clary things were more patient, innocent.

"Johnathon, either way you can't date your PA it would cause too much drama in the office, I cant have people thinking that just because you're my son you get special treatment."He paused "Well not anymore special treatment than you already get." I stood from the sofa

"What are you saying? Whats your decision then? Its not exactly fair to ask her to leave, and your business cant loose me," I set my jaw and crossed my arms across my chest. I was being stubborn and cocky, playing his bluff.

"Fair? Ask her to leave?" he laughed cruel and short. "You are under some serious misunderstandings if you I cant fire both of you. Clary and yourself have broken your work contracts and under legal law I could have you both fired within a minute." His voice had risen and I felt like a 12 year old again. I wasn't going to be listened too because my dad was always right and that was it. I felt deflated. This had been a mistake. I had made a giant mistake in trusting him, not just with Clary, but in trusting him at all. I was stupid to think that my _father_ could put aside his pride and actually help me. He looked me dead in the eye as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Jonathon, I think you should sit down and we will talk about this like adults."

"Adults?" The sarcasm was dripping from me like milk and honey.

"Yes Jonathon, I know its not something that you are very familiar with because you have always been treated like a child, but I knew you needed something to bring you into reality and this might just be that something!" He sounded so desperate, like he needed me to understand this.

"Treated like a child? I don't know what you think happened over the last 18 years, but I can tell you it was not me being treated like a child!" I could feel the anger boiling in the pit of my stomach, spreading through my veins like wild fire.

"Look there you go again, all you picked up from that sentence was that you were treated like a CHILD!" He was shouting and I was shouting, we were shouting for each other to listen and usually I let my ego go, but not today. I was going to be listened too.

"Pray tell father, what is this mysterious lesson you need me to learn then?" He gold eyes turned to slits as he took in my sarcasm. He started to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door. In between our shouting we shouldn't of been able to hear it, but we did, I turned to the door. Who the fuck could that be now? Then I heard it. The smallest voice, a voice that for the first time in a while I did not want to hear right now.

"Jace?" My father got up from the sofa, and smiled slightly again. Why was Clary here? And then the smile was just getting smugger on his face.

"What have you done?" I was snarling at him.

"Surely if you're deciding her fate, she should be here for it." He strode past me for the door, I would of followed him or try to beat him to it but I was frozen. My father's words keeping me still. Clary's fate. Not for the first time today, I realized that I fucked up. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion around me, my father opening the door to reveal Clary. She was standing at the door with a confused look on her face, her eyes instantly found me, I noticed the red rims around her eyes, and seeing she was upset brought me out of my shock. What had he said to her? I strode quickly towards her, shoving past my father.

"Are you okay?" I brought my hands to her arms slowly bringing them up to her face to cup her cheeks so I could look to the depths of her eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and I soon learnt with Clary that phrase couldn't be truer, her eyes were the key to her. Whether it was the fire of her rage or the ocean of her sadness, Clary's eyes never lied. At my contact Clary jumped back, blushing and looking to my dad.

"Mr Herondale, why did you ask me here?" She was trying to sound professional, but her blush was not aiding her.

"Drop the act Miss Fray, my son has told me all about your relationship." He waved the air in between us.

"He what?" her head whipped around to me.

"You didn't tell her?" my dad was now laughing at me. "Oh son." _This was just going really fucking well._

"Jace, would you like to explain what the hell was going on?" the look in her eyes could of burned me where I stood.

"I thought it was time to tell my dad the truth," My voice sounded weak even too me. Maybe talking about it to Clary first would of been good, but I wanted to show her I could do it, that she didn't have to worry and that everything would be okay.

"Jace you should spoke to me about this first, now we are totally screwed!"

"I wouldn't say totally screwed, but you have left yourself in quite a predicament." My dad was walking away from us towards the fridge most likely.

"You know you an gloat all you want about my _childish actions_ later." He just ignored me.

"Jace what happened to keeping it quiet for a while? Taking it easy?" Her voice sounded strained, too strained.

"I thought after today, with your family you would of wanted to get this out of the way." I went to grab her hands. I hated the distance that was currently separating us because I knew had my _dad_ not been here, I would of been able to take the sad and strained look off her face. Her jaw set as she looked into my eyes.

"You could of at least warned me before you sent me round here and hid behind your dad."

"What? I didn't send you anywhere? _When have I ever hid behind my dad?"_

 _"_ Letting him answer your phone, getting him to tell me to come here. Honestly Jace." I remembered the earlier anger I had felt towards my dad before I had registered Clary's teary eyes. I turned to see him sitting on the sofa. Calm. It angered me more.

"What did you do?" I could feel the blood behind my ears pulsing, like every molecule of my body was alive and ready to explode. My mum had always taught me that anger was for hot headed fools, but I never learnt the lesson. I was hot headed fool.

"When Miss Fray rang, I answered. Nothing wrong with that, I thought it was best that she came round as she sounded distressed on the phone" My father had a cruel side, a horrible side with dark skies and thorn edges and I could see it unraveling in front of us. We was going to try and teach a lesson because Clary was the test and I failed miserably.

"What gives you the right?"

"As your father, I have the right to tell you that you are rushing into this. You're going to ruin your career, something you're really good at for one girl."

"So now i'm your son? I was just your employee two minutes ago?" I turned away from him to find Clary. She was what was important here. "And she's not just some girl." I turned and the door was open. No red headed china doll standing there.

"Shit!" Why didn't I hear her leave? Dread started to unfold in my gut as the open door became blury. I felt my a hard slap on my back pull me back.

"It's for the best son, come on, ill call Sophie, someone new, maybe gay, eh? I think this is for the best, you were just by her innocence." He laughed shortly to himself. I'm sure my father expected me to laugh with him, follow him back to the sofa and laugh off the whole mess while sipping a beer. Maybe in a perfect, easy world I did, but that was a world where Clary wasn't there and that was dark and grey because no one else could paint the sky for me like she did. I took off almost immediately, running straight for the door, down the hallway and towards the elevator, while all I could hear was my father shouting my name, but it was too late.

I reached the car park quickly enough too see her car pulling out of the space she had parked in.

"Clary!" She obviously couldn't hear me. She was about to drive straight for the exit of the car park. I knew I had to do something quickly. I ran towards the exit, trying to move around the car. God dammit she would stop or she would hit me. My legs were pounding against the concrete trying to reach the shutter before she did. I felt the strength in my legs pushing me to my destination. I always had been a good runner. Running was like second nature to me during school, it helped me to relax and think, especially when my mum got sick. When she really sick, I would start walking to the hospital everyday, trying to spend as much time with her as possible, seeing her, making her smile, but then she would get tired and start to cough and the nurse's would come in and tell me, it was time to go home, so I would run home. Running was easy to me. The same burn went to my legs now and the distraction was heaven. I blinked for a second and I was in front of her car. I could see her face in the wind shield easily. Her hair was all over the place, nose red and eyes big. At first she didn't notice me and I thought that she wouldn't stop, but then recognition flashed on her pale face, and she slammed on the breaks. The car screeched as it slowed. It stopped less an inch away from my knees. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. The adrenaline that had over powered me while running was draining and I nearly fell onto the bonnet. She was trying to unbuckle the sear belt, and get out of the car, for a minute I thought she was worried about me then I looked in her eyes. _Ha._ Hurricane Clary was coming for me. I stood up off the bonnet as she began to hit me. Well try to hit me.

"What did you do that for? I could of hit you?" I grabbed her hand and looked hr in the eye.

"Clary, i'm fine." The strength in my voice seemed to calm her hysteria. As the panic in her eyes faded it was replaced by the blistering anger.

"Why did you tell him?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Why didn't you talk to me about it first?"

"I wanted to get this sorted without you having to worry about it. I wanted to show could take care of you." As soon as the words left my mouth she ripped herself from my hold.

"I'm so fed up of everyone thinking they need to take care of me." she walked back to her car.

"Clary, come back, talk to me," Her breathing was coming fast as her mouth set in a scowl.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, _no?_ We have to talk about this?"

"I'm done talking."

"What do you mean you're done talking Clary?"

"I don't talk about it anymore."

"No," I took three long strides towards her. She tried to shy away from my advance, but I ignored her.

"No Clary Fray, you will not shut me out or push me away at the first hurdle!" I grabbed at her shoulders again. "You are going to talk to me and," I was trying to keep my voice strong because she was giving up too easy, "and we will sort this out." She nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to yours and talk,"

"I don't think I can go back to my place yet," She blushed slightly. I looked at her delicate face, and then pulled her into a hug, letting the apple smell of her hair calm me completely.

"Come on Clary, i'll drive, clearly we have a lot to talk about."

 **Authors Note: Hi. I'm sorry. I know its been a realllllllyyyyyyyyyy long time and its all my fault, well and the fault of this chapter, because I've been writing it and re-writing it and I don't even probably like it now, but it needed to go up. Im trying to fit writing this around work and stuff.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 ** _Georgie b good._**


	24. How?

DISCLAIMER: CC owns.

Back to Clary POV. Read the authors note for lame excuses on why it takes me 3 months at a time to update.

 **How?**

We ended up in Takis. The only neutral ground left, because who knew what waited for us at our own homes. Our car journey there was too quiet. It was an obvious silence, not comfortable because we were both enjoying a song. It was the elephant in the room, and it was engulfing us. When we finally pulled into Taki's parking lot, and we stepped out of the car, we both breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting now in the booth where he brought me after he asked me to be his girlfriend, I couldn't help but think how could one day go from so perfectly splendid to absolutely shit in the blink of an eye.

"Clary talk to me, I cant stand the silence treatment." his golden eyes were burning into mine, begging me to say something to him. In truth, I couldn't, what was there to say? What was done was done. He had told his dad. My boss. He had told him that I was in a relationship with his son, my other boss.

Everything just seemed so doomed. I was usually the optimist. I looked at the positives. Miss Bright-side. But where the hell was the bright side when your boyfriend made you jobless, you had bills to pay and oh you hurt your family. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, at his agonized stare. the darkness with my head in my hands seemed to help slightly.

"Well Hello Sir, what can I get you today?" Her voice was high, and undeniably flirty. I lifted my head to look at the waitress. Oh of course shes _blonde_.

"I think we are okay for now, thank you." Jace gave her a quick smile and then went to grab my hand across the table. I could feel her leering stare on me. My head snapped up to meet her dark eyes.

"Actually I'd love a coffee sweetie." I gave Jace a warm smile and then turned to look at her.

"Yeah okay, whatever."

I followed the silly waitress with my eyes as she walked away.

"Clary, what happened before you got to my flat?" His fingers were on my cheek, trying to bring his stare back to mine, but I didn't want to admit I had acted like such a brat when my family were obviously trying to help save me getting hurt. Getting hurt from exactly what had happened at Jace's flat. He glided his fingers below my cheek through to my chin and pushed up slightly so I had no choice but to acknowledge his stare.

"As soon as you left," I took a pause, the waitress put my coffee on the table and walked away without saying a word. I was grateful. The hot sticky substance seemed to be my elixir to life. I took a swig and a deep breath.

"As soon as you left my place, Magnus was waiting for me with an invention of sorts." He raised his dark eyebrows slightly. "He wanted me to talk to him about _us_ and how we were going to deal with the working thing." The liquid gold in eyes firmed, but I carried on, "I didn't handle it great. I started shouting which caused everyone to come in and join. " I looked down into my coffee. "I said things I shouldn't of. I could see the looks on their faces and I feel so guilty for getting angry, but at the time I thought I was going to snap." I looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't think I would have to deal with this so quickly, we are still in the honey moon stage. I thought we would be able to make it 6 or 7 months down the line and then when we told your dad it wouldn't be so bad because he would of seen we would been together for that time and things in the office hadn't changed but," I flicked my hands in his direction, "you had different plans on that subject, so now we have to deal with it and quickly because I need to know if tomorrow morning I should wake up for work or I should be looking for a new job." I looked him dead in the face and now it was his turn to look guilty. I sipped my coffee.

"What was going through your mind Jace? You couldn't of thought he would of been okay with it. Why didn't you tell me? It wasn't just you the decision impacted!" My blood was pumping through my veins again, the shock of the last few hours was starting to wear off and I just needed answers from him. Jace didn't look down at the table, he held my stare as he spoke.

"I wanted to deal with the situation. It was my dad, I thought if I spoke to him as his son and not his employee he would get it, then you wouldn't have to worry about it. I thought I could talk him round and he would see how happy you made me. It was not my intention for him to speak to you and ambush you like that. I am sorry he did that. He likes to play God when he doesn't understand." I threw my hands up in the air.

"This is exactly what I had the fight with my family about, they were trying to _protect_ me as well." My voice was rising and I could feel myself getting as angry as before. "People need to stop thinking I am so incapable of living my own life, i didn't realise I had done such a bad job all these years." I stood up and began to walk away. I made it out of the door before he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me to him.

"You need to stop storming off all the time." He seemed out of breath.

"Maybe you should get the hint,"

"Stop being so stupidly stubborn Clarissa. Why is it such a bad thing that you have so many people who care about you and your well being? Why are you getting so angry that people love you an care if you are okay! If I had half the family structure around me you have, I would not be upset! You do not realise how much your family and me care for you and when you care for someone you try to protect them with everything you have! You would of done the same for them or me, wouldn't you? Would of tried to move heaven and earth for your family! Stop getting so angry about it and lets deal with it!" I was shocked. I don't think I ever saw Jace so forceful like that. My heart was thumping in my chest. He was still holding my arm and he let go to move his hand toward my back to angel himself nearer to me.

"Please Clary." he sounded pained.

"Please what?" instead of replying, he brought his lips to mine. His lips were bruising with how much passion he held. It was over quickly as we were standing on a dark street outside of what looked like a shabby diner. I pulled away.

"Come on, we've got two problems and we are going to get the first dealt with today. The second tomorrow in work." His eyes were alive with the hint of solving a puzzle and I could tell why he loved being a lawyer.

"How?" I did not sound as enthusiastic as him.

"My darling sweet firecracker, how doesn't matter right now, as long as we have each other." And with that he walked off in the direction of the car leaving me stunned for the umpteenth time that day.

He had requested to drive, and I agreed. At first things were quiet, but I wanted to know what situation I walked into when I had got to his apartment.

"Tell me exactly what happened for I got your apartment earlier with your dad, because if we are going to deal with this, I need to know the facts." My voice sounded adamant, but I saw his nostrils flare and he turned to me starting to protest.

"You wouldn't understand the relationship between me and my dad." He kept his eyes on the road.

"How will I understand if you don't explain it to me," my voice was soft as I reached for his hand on the gear stick, at the contact his eyes met mine and I could see him relenting.

"Okay," he took a deep a breath, "when i left your apartment I decided that I was going to tell him, I know now it was a bad decision now, but I thought that, maybe, he would understand." He laughed cruelly to himself. "When he got there I straight out told him, there was no small talk or leading up to it. I thought at first that he had been okay, but my dad is a manipulative bastard. He sent me out of the room, told me I had a stain on my shirt or something and then he called you,"

"I called you, he didn't call me. I called you because of the argument with my family." He looked into my eyes and then turned away again.

"That doesn't matter, either way he shouldn't of spoken to you and told you to come to my apartment. That was unfair." His voice had taken the hardened edge again.

"Anyway, you turned up and you know the rest." I was now looking at the road as well.

"To summarise your dad is a massive dick." I blew out a puff of air. Jace laughed out loud for a good few minutes.

"I wouldn't of put it better myself."

His relationship with his dad must of been worse than I ever really thought. I knew his dad wouldn't like the idea, but surely he would put his son's happiness first. I was willing to wing whatever he had in store. When we pulled into my road, I shrunk down, feeling the guilt I left behind earlier.

"Why are we here?" He pulled into my parking space.

"Because you need to fix the problem with your family, it bugs you more than you let on and its not fair on them either, they were only trying to help." I was starting to get aggravated at him being the smart ass. I huffed but got out of the car. He walked towards me, and grabbed my hand, and I felt more confident now. We made our way up the stairs slowly. I was half praying they wouldn't be there, but the world isn't that nice. As soon as my key turned in the lock , I heard them shout my name,

"Clary, is that you?" I took a deep breath, and saw Jon and Si waiting at the door for me. Jon came rushing to me and Si shouted, "Its her!" I hugged Jon back while the others came out to see me.

"Jheez guys, why are you acting like I ran away," Jon had let me go and now Magnus was hugging me.

"We half thought you had."

I let go of Magnus and Simon patted my head. "Half thought?" I laughed.

"Izzy pointed out you left your art supplies," Alec said with a smile. I grinned back at him. I turned to Izzy, I wondered if she fully forgives me, but with the smirk that she playing on her features, I walked to her and hugged her.

"Where were you? We've been calling you constantly!"

"Sorry guys," I said as I pulled away from Iz and went back to hold Jace's hand. "I must of left my phone in the car. I just went to Jace's, we talked me round to coming home." Jon out his hand to my forehead.

"Did Clary just say _sorry?"_ He turned to Jace, "Who is this impostor and where is my stubborn sister?" I batted his hand away and laughed with the group. Too soon the laughter was over and there was a seriousness to Magnus's eyes again.

"Don't say it Mags, I know, and I'll deal with it." I took a deep breath, "Tomorrow actually." I squeezed Jace's hand.

"How?" Izzy looked worried. I felt my tummy flip, but I had a unknown confidence standing next to Jace. I had to beileve this would all work out. Otherwise what was the point.

"How doesn't matter right now." I could feel Jace smirk beside me. "As long as we have each other." Jon and Alec pretended to start gagging.

"Wow, Clary when did you become a melt?" Alec asked. Everyone started laughing and I turned beet red.

"Shut up guys,"

Eventually everyone started filtering out, Alec and Magnus went home, shortly followed by Izzy and Simon. When they left they each hugged me tighter than they usually would. I could see exactly what Jace meant when he said they cared about me dearly. Jace, Jon and me were left in the living room, we had ordered take out but Jon had been constantly on his phone. When he stood up to leave I knew he was going to see his girlfriend.

"No funny business while i'm out please, I don't want to walk back into what I walked into last time," he was raising his eyebrows.

"Learn to knock then," He cringed and left without a word that had me in a flight of hysterics. He slammed the door behind him, and I turned to kiss Jace. He kissed me back, but only lightly.

"I've been wanting to do that since we got into the car at Taki's" he smiled his heart breaking smile at me. Tomorrow would be a piece of cake if he kept smiling at me like that.

I stood up and dragged him up with me, "Come on," I said, he looked confused as he followed me up.

"Where are we going?" My heart was beating out of my chest.

"My room." He followed me blushing.

 **...**

 **Authors note:**

 **I don't really have a good apology for why I seem not only update every 3 or so months but none the less I am sorry. Like anyone else who writes, its finding the time and sometimes there is none. Don't hate me, hate the story if you want. I'm only joking. Leave a review. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be called Dooms Day.**

 **A quick Q &A about lemons - i love reading it, but I hate writing it. I feel like i'm the old school counselor from ****_10 Things I Hate About You_** **who just cant find the right seductive wording. What do you guys think?**

 **Any fans of Fifty Shades out there? Are you fan girl-ing as hard as I am right now? The trailer looks hot! Also E L James is releasing Fifty Shades Darker from Christian's POV! Im freaking, cant wait to read that, I love a different POV!**

 **I'll try to be better, if not good.**

 _Georgie be good xo_


	25. Chapter 25 - Dooms Day part 1

Cassandra Clare owns.

 **How long has it been? A year? Maybe longer? I am sorry, this story comes back to me all time, and I always want to finish it and I'm finally sitting back and giving the end it deserves.**

 **Dooms Day Part 1**

I sat down on my leather sofa, snapping the neck on my fourth beer tonight. I really tried not to drink so much, but since Celine... things just always seemed to lead to the bottom of a bottle. Celine... happy, caring, kind, fun Celine. My charming beautiful sunshine Celine. I took a deep breath, staring up to the ceiling, hoping for some sort of divine power to lead me to the right direction. Celine would of known what to do. She always did with Jace, with the business. If Jace had a bad day at school, Celine would know exactly how to take the blues away. If I was a bad having day at the office and the final puzzle piece just wouldn't fit to cracking the case, if I let her look over it, she seemed to find the final puzzle piece. I would not be where I am today if I hadn't of met her at high school and sometimes I felt like without her I didn't know where I was. She always pushed and supported my dreams of owning the law firm. Stayed up with me on late nights through law school, helping me through the bar exam. I closed my eyes and thought of our wedding day. Celine had not cared for a big wedding, we were fresh out of college and her parents did not think I would make it as lawyer so we didn't have much help but that day she still looked a million dollars. The more I thought about Celine the quicker I downed my beer and walked to fridge to get another. As I walked through the house I passed some pictures of our little family at the beach, when Celine had first died I had taken all the pictures down...

 _I couldn't stand the sight of them, they made my depression worse, but one day when Sophie had dropped by because I wasn't answering my phone and there was clients asking for me and trials coming up and it wasn't just me, Jace still needed a father as well. She walked into our home at the time, and saw me lying on the sofa, beard very over grown, not showered and Sophie, sweet and kind, who hardly raised her voice, began to shout._

 _"_ _Where is Jace?! Stephen! Get up! Look at the state of this place! Have you eaten? Or even showered in days?" I could see her getting angrier as she walked into the kitchen. Where was Jace? She was right, I did not know. She didn't say much for a few minutes and then walked back into the living room where I was. She walked straight slowly and knelt by me._

 _"_ _Stephen, I know this is hard, but you need to get up, find Jace, shower, eat." She breathed in slowly. "Maybe not in that order, but you need to get yourself together because while you have lost your wife, which is devastating, Jace has lost his mother!" She breathed in calming her self down again, looking like she could cry herself, "Believe me when I say, he needs you more than anyone else in the world right now. You two need to help each other through this, you only have each other now." I looked into her eyes and she seemed so sincere, so worried about my son and me, I realised she was right._

 _"_ _Have you heard from Jace?" Jace. My little boy._

 _"_ _No, I haven't..."_

Jace had been staying at a friends for a few days at the time, he had thought I would need the time alone. Jace looked exactly like his mother, I thought he laughed like her, smiled like her, even slept like her. Sometimes as he grown up, while I was still grieving it had been unbearable to be around him. I didn't mean to think it, the boy had lost his mother, we should of handled the pain of losing her together, but it just didn't play out like that.

I dug around in my pocket for my phone, I had to do the only thing that would settle my mind right now, I had to call the only person who would be able to help me through tonight, so if I couldn't call Celine, it would have to be Sophie who I was always called when it came to Jace. Somehow she, like Celine always knew how to handle situations with him, un like me who was always 3 steps behind. At Jace's prom she had known to buy him a tux and flower for his date, while I didn't even know it was prom, throwing myself into work the best I could. Sophie may have been my PA but she was also a life saver for Jace.

I lifted the phone to my ear, and waited for the rings to click,

"Hello Mr Herondale, what can I help you with on this late," she paused, "or early Monday Morning," her tone was friendly. I took the phone from my ear to eye level, it had just gone 12.

"Im sorry its late Soph, were you asleep?" She answered quickly,

"No the babies just going back to sleep don't worry, how can I help?" My round the clock therapist.

"Jace," i took a deep breath "is how you can help, it turns out my son, no matter how hard I try, will always defy me at every turn"

"Hey hey Stephen, calm down, talk to me, explain what happened." I began to tell her the events of today, our talk at his apartment, Clary turning up, him leaving me. She listened quietly and didnt interrupt me which helped. I needed to vent to someone. When I was finally done, she was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sophie are you still there?" If she fell asleep, could I be angry?

"I'm sorry I was just trying to process this. Why exactly are you angry?"

Why was I angry? Jace had to always try and sleep with his PA, was he even doing any work in his office. I knew he was, he was good at his job, won cases, but that didn't give him the right to do what he wanted.

"Its like he'll sleep with anything with a pulse and he will never grow up!" I put my head my in my hand.

"Well I don't think thats true." I looked at the phone in shock and brought it back fo my ear to hear her thoughts "For starters, he came and told you about the relationship, like a mature adult, every other time he's let you find out by the poor girl handing in her resignation. I do not think Jace has ever done that in all the times he has needed a PA. Also if he came and told you about the relationship I would say he really cares about her. Stephen, you said he hadn't even slept with her yet! All of HR had bets if this girl would even last a week," Did they? "Stephen, what would Celine say right about now?" She paused and let me think. The unspoken question in my thoughts all night. What would his mother say right now?

"She would tell him that if he really liked this girl than to go for it and too not let anything stand in the way off it, not even you or the job." She took another deep breath, "And lets be honest Jace is an amazing lawyer, are you really going to lose him?" Women always seem to wrap things up with a bow on top. I had to ask Sophie my final question, which had stopped me from reaching her conclusion on my own.

"Okay, what if this ends badly? It is just a fling? She leaves and we have another law suit on our hands?" Sophie huffed. She knew the stress Jace had caused recently with his playboy ways.

"If," i could imagine her looking at me wide eyed trying to make a point of the word, "that does happen, then we will deal with it, but ill be honest with you, Jace is showing all the signs of a guy head over heels and if he's anything like you at that age, shes the one and that would really be perfect because I want them both happy." I laughed at that but then thought for a minute about what Sophie had said about him being truly happy. I missed Celine every day, and I was not going to stand in the way of that and put my only shard of that kind of hurt.

"Thank you for your time Sophie, as always you have gone beyond your job,"

She laughed, "Remember that at my next appraisal," I laughed and we said our goodbyes.

I **promise, for real this time to have another chapter uploaded tonight!**

 _Georgiebegood?_


	26. Dooms Day Part 2

**Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

 **I know it took a while for us to get here, but thank you to everyone who stuck by the story! I will try and add an epilogue as well, we cant miss out on the Malec wedding now can we...**

 **Jace POV...**

 **Dooms Day - Part 2**

I woke up blissfully, slowly, calmly. That didn't have anything to do with me, the naked red head I was currently spooning held my happiness in the palm of her hand. I moved my free hand to grab my phone from her night stand, checking the time quickly. 6am. She could sleep for 5 more minuets, I was the boss after all. A dark cloud slowly threatened to ruin my good mood as I realised that may not be the case for much longer. To stop ruining this amazing morning, I put my nose to her skin and breathed in the apples and earth that was the smell of my Clary Fray. Breathing her scent in seemed to enchant my body and she giggled lightly.

"Good Morning Miss Fray," her giggle had my worries dissolving in a second. As I had said yesterday, as long as we were together, I didn't care what happened.

"Hello Mr Herondale," she shifted her body slightly, "and good morning to your friend" she was giggling again. I kissed her neck, I thought I was going to get lucky again,

"Jace, stop, what am I doing today? Am I going to work or?" Her grass green eyes were serious. It was now or never. I had to make the decision, after all it was my dad.

"Okay, we'll go into work as normal, one thing I can tell from this is my dad does not want a scene in the office so don't worry about that" He didn't want one that badly he would put his sons happiness second. She was nodding. "I'll make us some breakfast." She climbed out of bed and reached for the dressing gown that hung off her wardrobe. The sight of her gave me other ideas.

"Well Miss Fray, it looks to me breakfast is served.."

Somehow we had both made it out of the apartment showered, dressed and fed in time for Clary not to be late for work. I was going in my clothes from yesterday for now and deciding how today went, I could or would have to go home and change later. We rode in the car in comfortable silence, however when I looked at Clary, she her hands were knotting round the steering wheel, "Clary, this will work out, please remember, we either walk out of here together or not at all. I am not leaving you. Clary," i took a deep breath. He had reached the office and just pulled up the hand break and turned to look me straight in the eye. I had to say this now before whatever happened in side those four walls changed things.

"Clary, Ive never been in love before, but when I imagine not seeing you every day I nearly go crazy, and when I think about your crazy hair and cute little freckles, I just want to kiss you. Clary I miss you when your not around because you're funny and sarcastic," she had not spoken a word, but I needed her to know, "Clary, I really think I'm falling in love with you and theres a chance you don't feel the same because we've only known each other a month, but when I see you, I know that is different and I just needed you to know that." She still hadn't said anything, but before I could speak again, she leaned over and brought her lips to mine in a kiss like fire, i fisted my hand into hair and kissed her back with as much love as I could show her.

"Jace," she began to talk and I already expected what she would say,

"Shh, I don't need to hear it right now, lets just do this." I turned and got out of the car and waited for her to get out as well, we walked slowly towards the entrance and not holding her hand felt weird. We rode up to the floor in silence, both of our nerves fried. We finally made it up to our floor when we both saw it. My dad, our boss, leaning against Clary's desk.

"Good Morning you two, how was your weekend?" He smiled smugly. What has his game? Clary looked just as shocked as I did. He didn't miss a beat. "Come on join me in Jace's office." He didn't wait foe us to acknowledge it. When we got to my office he sat in my desk chair as I closed the door behind us.

"Take a seat, please" he gestured to the chairs, while Clary went to obey I stayed standing. I didn't trust him.

"Or not Jace, this wont take long anyway, I have the Bell case to practice presenting today." His eyes meet mine as he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to win me over with work talk, not after yesterday.

"Just get this over and done with Father" my tone was hard, sarcastic.

"Jace, I don't know why you see me as the villain in this scenario? It is you that has created this reaction in me!" I looked down in shame, it was true I had slept with all of my PAs and then ditched them causing a bad reputation for myself and the business. Clary grabbed my hand, reminding me of her presence.

"With all do respect Mr Herondale, I care deeply about Jace and if you cared about your sons well being half as much you did this business, your son wouldnt feel the need to treat you like a villain." I stared at Clary in shock. She was amazing, I really hadn't expected her to stand up for me like that. I turned to my dad and his face was smiling.

"Trumped by two women in two days," he laughed to himself. "There is some fire in you Clary, never let it burn out, thats what makes you so special." We turned his eyes to the picture of my dad, my mum and me at the beach before she got sick.

"I have decided if you two want to date, go ahead," my whole world seemed to stop. What did he just say? I felt Clary grip my hand. "You can both continue to work here on the basis that it is kept professional. I do not want every young horny bastard in this office thinking they can all start fornicating in the break room because you two are dating!" He was pointing at us now, but I couldn't move I was still in shock. Clary was the first to breathe.

"What made you change your mind?" I had to know.

My dad, who cleaned my cuts when I fell over, taught me to ride a bike, hugged me as we buried my mother, beyond everything was still my dad. He had a twinke in his eye as he answered me,

"Sophie reminded me of something last night, that your mother would of told you to go for it and let nothing stand in your way, and she was always right when she was alive, I bet shes not wrong now." He stood up slowly and as be he did, I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding dad." He hugged me back gruffly.

"Like I said strictly business, like before!" He walked out the door after.

I raced to Clary who was still sitting on the floor and knelt by her, kissing her hands from excitement.

She looked me in the eyes. "What the fuck just happened?" She seemed to laugh at the same time.

"My father gave us his blessing I believe." We both laughed. Not believing the sheer impossibly of the moment I reached up and kissed Clary, holding her face in my hands and she was gripping my neck tightly.

 **SOOOO THERE YOU GOO A FINISHED STORY! Actually so glad to have got this off my chest, I really didn't think I would ever do it, but I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't!**

 **I am going to try and get a malec wedding in the epilogue but don't expect that soon, a girl has to sleep! Lol**

 **As for my other two shot; through the looking glass, I will finish it when the inspiration takes me, just not right now!**

 _Georgie will you ever be good?_


	27. All for you

27.

Clarys POV

I looked out the window as little droplets of snow became to fall on the busy street beneath me. My hands drummed on the desk as I waited for my coffee to help rid me of the bone cold feeling lingering. My right hand moved to hover above the steam escaping the fresh cup of coffee. Christmas songs played idol in the back ground. I did not feel in the Christmas spirit today, usually the snow would made me excited, asking the group if they wanted to come round for movies and hot chocolate, or go out and make snow angels. Simon loved to make snow angels with me, Jon loved starting the snow ball fight, and Alex would love finishing it. Izzy and Magnus make snow men, not wanting to actually get physical, even Seelie would join in helping Jon, the image played in my head clear as day as my hand made circles around the coffee on my desk, however I couldn't help but think, how would Jace add to our dynamic? Would he pair up with Jon and try and get the girls with snow balls, would he help with the snow man or sit and make snow angels with me. The thought of him doing any of these things brought me back to the presence. Who knows if he would even want to do these things after last night.

 _We sat on his sofa, relaxing after he had cooked us an amazing lasagne. At times like this when it was just me and him, I could relax and pretend the last 6 months of us working together and being together hadn't been a lot harder then we expected. His iphone pinged and he turned slowly to reach for it,_

 _"Don't," I moaned lazily, he laughed but grabbed the phone anyway, "it might be important, the Saunders case is hot right now and any new information could really help, I told the victim to call me if he remembered anything." I rolled my eyes silently, sometimes he really didn't turn off from the office._

 _"God forbid it waited_ _until tomorrow morning_ _," my sarcasm dripped as I sat up to pour myself another glass of wine._

 _"Clary, don't" he nostrils flared, "I'm passionate about my job, I'm sorry, but im not going to change." He moved his eyes away from the phone and looked at me saying, "Its not important anyway, only about the Christmas ball they are planning for this year." He hugged me closer. "Please lets not fight about this again, we can just have a nice evening together." It was true, this was not the first time I showed my distant to how he brought his work home with him on a daily occasion, and maybe another girlfriend wouldn't mind, but it was my work as well he was bringing home. However, another thought occurred to me, the Christmas Ball. I had forget about it._

 _"What about the Christmas Ball?" I was curious,_

 _"Hm, now who's bringing their work home?" He teased me bringing his nose down to mine to gently rub it against it. "It wasn't anything, just the location has been added"_

 _"When is it?" "I don't remember, check the invitation, we can go, not a problem." Again he came to kiss my head, when a dark realistic thought filtered slowly into my brain. Jace seemed to sense the dark cloud in my thoughts._

 _"WE," I looked at him pointedly, "cannot go, you can go and I can go, but we cannot go together. His face fell and he started to play with my hands, obviously searching for the right answer._

 _"I'm sorry Clary, we knew this would be hard, but we've come so far, if I speak to my dad then we probably could slowly announce us." What he was saying was perfectly reasonable, and he was being so loving with the attitude I was throwing his way. His eyes were molten gold boring into mine and somehow it was not making me angrier, the fire rising above in me._

 _"And be the talk of the office? Another one in a long line of your assistants that you slept with." I hated to admit it, but I had got to know a lot of the other girls in the office and at first they all stayed away from me because I was Jace's assistant, but after some time they had admitted the longer I stayed they actually wanted to get to know me because they realised I was not just another idiot to fall prey to Jace Herondale's tricks. None of this I could never admit to Jace._

 _He looked hurt that I had brought it up, and I don't know why I had said it, I had known the truth when I had slept with Jace for the first time, when I told him I loved him, I had known and I wouldn't of had it any differently, so why now was I throwing it back in his face, unable to stop myself._

 _"Well Clary what do you want then? I said I would talk to my dad, you don't want it. What else can I offer to make you happy?" He was silent, waiting for me to answer. I got up and fumbled for my work shoes._

 _"I want my boyfriend to invite me to his work Christmas do, and treat me like his girlfriend while we're there." By the way his jaw hung open, he was shell shocked. My shoes were on and I was grabbing my bag about to leave, anger controlling the blood in my viens, pushing me forward somehow. His hand reached mine,_

 _"Clary, wait, stop, whats brought this on? Can we talk about this?" The reasonable part of me was yelling at me that he was right, this argument had gone from nothing to everything in a second and it wasn't fair on him, but then the selfish part of me realised, this hiding also wasn't fair on me anymore._

 _"I just need to go home, im sorry." He let my arm go, dropping it slowly and I knew, looking up his eyes seemed so confused, so hurt by my sudden burst of emotion. I reached up to kiss his check,_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow," and I left._

 _I had opened the door last night, rosy cheeks from running up the stairs trying to escape the cold, Jon and Seelie were on the sofa, cuddled up. They had made me feel sick._

 _"Clare is that you?" Jon shouted me, I didn't want to answer him, but I knew I couldn't take out whatever was wrong with me on all of the men in my life. "I thought you were staying at Jace's?" The look on my face gave me away. "Or not, everything okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah its fine, I'm going to bed, night." It was later when I was in bed I heard Jon whisper, "We might have to call Mags and get him to use his magic to take away whatever demon has possessed her." Seelie didn't respond, I put the pillow over my head._

The phone ringing on my desk brought me out of my own head. I picked it up and began speaking as I felt him walk passed my desk and into my office. So I wasn't forgiven for walking out on him last night. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. Hanging up the phone when the person ended the call with, "make sure to have a merry christmas!" I didn't want to hear that type of happiness when I had done so much destruction in my own life. I sighed, grabbing Jace's schedule and walking towards his office. When I closed the door, he was facing the large windows on the phone to someone,

"Course man, let me know when you want to arrange it and ill be there." He swivelled back around looking me dead in the eye. Busted. Some how the stubborn resolve I had held last night and earlier this morning disappeared when I realised I had missed him last night. He had finished his phone call,

"Alec wants to arrange some drinks at his on Christmas, before the wedding," The wedding was arranged for February.

"Will we not see them in between Christmas and the wedding?" I was slowly walking towards his desk, his eyes following me with every step. "Ah so we can talk about the wedding." He looked up at me smirking.

"Jace, your schedule is quite busy today, no time for a fight with your girlfriend/assistant." I looked down at the iPad, trying for humour.

"Well I'm going to book some time, what the fuck happened last night? You start that fight out of no where and then leave out of no where?" He was looking at me, searching for an answer I couldn't give. I breathed heavily.

"I don't know, it just annoyed me more than normal yesterday," There, I admitted defeat. He would not be getting a sorry out of me though. Jace stood up, walking towards me, putting his arms on my shoulders, quiet. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Clary," I huffed slowly, "I don't know, what we are going to do with you." He laughed and kissed my head while bringing me into an embrace.

JACE's POV

Clary had been finding us more difficulty than most lately and while I knew it was a horrible situation, I was ready to take the leap with her. I was ready to make her see just how much I loved her. I brought my phone to my ear, and waited for the one person who could help, pick up.

"Izzy, its Jace, I need your help."

"Everyone does Herondale." I rolled my eyes, "how may I be off service?" I breathed deeply.

"I want to surprise Clary and take her to the winter ball at our work," i was cut off by screeching.

"Have you told everyone? How did they react? Why didnt Clary tell me?"

"I haven't dealt with that part yet, right now I just need your help to get her there, dont mention a word about me and I'll deal with everything else later." I didnt know how I would do that yet. Maybe this was me being impulsive, but I wanted to do something nice for Clary and show her how much I cared and how much her happiness meant to me.

"Jace does this involve my best friend being upset or humiliated?"

"What?! No!" Her words caused disgust to think I could ever do that to my red headed little doll.

"Good, just give me details and I'll get her there looking like the belle of the ball," I smiled, so glad Clary had the kind of friend like Izzy who genuinely cared about her and would do anything for her happiness, she deserved that.

"I knew I could trust you sailor." She sniggered, "Remember Iz not a word to Clary about me."

 **GUYS**

 **I got bored so decided to do another few chapters around the Winter Ball, and the Malec Wedding! Stay tuned!**

 _Georgie be good?_


	28. The best laid plans

**Thanks to those who told me it uploaded funny, let me know if it does it again :/**

 **TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare**

Lemon yellow. Bright yellow. I was staring at the largest yellowest dress I had ever seen. It was floor length with frills from start to finish, a lemon sash round the shoulder. I was shrinking beneath it, my head and shoulders poking out of the monster dress. I turned from the perfectly polished mirror where my reflection shown me in my bridal dress, I turned to Izzy and Magnus, "This is beautiful, wow you really have chosen well. Who's choice was it?" I was trying to keep the panic out of my eyes, knowing Mags would see right through me. His cat like eyes were shining as I turned around and he started clapping, Izzy was beaming as well.

"All my idea biscuit, I really thought it would make you pop." I turned back to the mirror,

"Out of curiosity is there any elderly relatives coming to this wedding?" I peeked over at them,

"No, not that I know off biscuit, why?" I'd probably knock them down dead from shock in this dress.

"Just curious." I looked towards to Iz, "So Iz, when are you trying on yours?" She had the same look in her eye,

"I've already tried mine on, don't you just love them?" she came towards me and touched the frills. I had to take the look of surprise off my face. I had been looking forward to seeing this dress for weeks, imagining what beautiful creation Magnus had decided on, I didn't realise it would be this creation. I thought id try this dress on and feel like a princess, not a fruit. I took a deep breath and turned back to them.

"Thanks Mags, I'm so grateful to be a bridesmaid and I'm so excited for the wedding!" They both smiled at me as I tried to step down from the podium and nearly fell on the way down.

"Good ol' Fray, always knocked off her feet." I felt the blood rush to my face. As I was gaining my balance, Alec came rushing into the room and took one look at me,

"What the hell are you wearing?" He looked more red in the face then me. Izzy and Magnus turned to him immediately.

"Clary, the dress we picked out for you is lovely and no offence but you look hideous in that. You're not wearing that to our wedding." Again the blood rushed to my face as Izzy & Mags began to laugh, I didn't know whether to laugh as well, or cry from relieve off not having to wear the ugliest dress known to man. I turned to both Izzy and Magnus and wacked them both on the arm.

"Really guys? I was worrying about killing your relatives in this dress." I was laughing with them now.

"Your face, you looked like you were trying to sallow bad medicine." Alec too was laughing at us, it was nice to see him laughing, the wedding was starting to get to him and he hadn't been his usual laid back self for the last few weeks.

He went behind the door and pulled out a laic full length dress with flowers embrioded down the last half of the dress. Izzy and Magnus had pulled themselves together out of their laughter from their joke.

"This was the dress we had in mind for you Clare, don't worry about them." He handed the dress to me on the hanger and it was surprisingly light, made of a thin cotton. It was soft touch on my hands and I couldn't wait to try it on.

"While you try that on, Mags can you look at Max's tux with me please." He nodded and began to walk out the room.

"I want to see you in that biscuit," and the door closed behind them. I walked towards the changing rooms and began to take off the monstrosity,

"So how are things with you and Jace?" A lump formed in my throat. Jace. It was a simple enough question. Jace and me were great, we hadn't since when I stormed out and it was good, but then I had received a call from one of my mum's work colleagues saying any opening as an art instructor had come up and with my mums recommendation the job was mine. My mum was an amazing artist with enough connections for me to off gone and found a job in the art world anytime, but I had wanted to try something else, not just used my parents to get me a job. I could say I'd done that now, I held my job with Jace's firm for over 6 months now, maybe it was time for a change and if I was having these feelings now about working with Jace, wouldn't it make sense for me to get the new job instead of Jace? He loved his job and his father would be devasted if he left. I wouldn't let him do something like that for me, not when hi, and his dad had stared to get along since he had told him about me and he had let us go date, mean while in secret, he hadn't made it openly difficult like he could off. I liked the idea of the new job, and I knew Jace would be happy for me, but a sad thought in the back of my head came to me, who would Jace work with? Would he hire someone and because of me not being in his presence constantly would he go back to his old ways? I had told my mums friend I would need a few days to think about it, I wanted to speak to Jace, see his reaction. The job wouldn't require me to start for another two months, maybe I could find someone to replace me for Jace… perhaps a gay guy,

"Clary you alright in here?" Izzy came round the dressing room curtain and gasped. I looked at her, and she began to walk out from behind the curtain to the mirror, I followed her slowly. Staring at the dress, me in the dress.

"Wow." I couldn't believe it, it was magical, like fairies and had woven themselves into the dress.

"You really look amazing, I knew it would!" I turned toward Izzy as Magnus walked in,

"Oh biscuit, you look lovely" I smiled kindly ay Magnus,

"Thank you for picking a real lovely dress." He laughed, Izzy still had her hand over mouth,

"Alright Iz don't cry, its not Clary's wedding," Magnus snapped and walked out, I laughed out loud as I walked back into the changing room to get back my clothes on, and took one last look at the dress.

"So you and Jace?" She asked again,

"We're fine, had a bit of a fight last week about this work ball thing that we cant go to together, but I think I was being silly, I'm not that bothered about going." Again Izzy came into my dressing room.

"We're going" I threw my top over myself,

"Like I said I'm not that bothered, Jace cant even go because of this case that's got really hot at work,"

"We're going, you know ill find the perfect dress for you and we'll have a great time." He big brown eyes turned pleading and I knew I was hopeless.

"Fine, fine, I'll do whatever you want women just take them doting eyes off me." She laughed and turned away,

"Simon says that to me all the time…"

JACE POV

I took the elevator down from my office, my heart beating steadily, 6 months ago I would have been a nervous wreck going down to my fathers office for any reason not to just have a conversation about outing my relationship with Clary, but recently my dad had seemed more like a dad then he ever had and it made turning to someone a lot easier. I walked out of the elevator and towards his office. When I looked through the double doors I could see that he was on the phone,

"Hi there Jace, you okay?" I turned to see Sophie at her desk, smiling as always, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I smiled at her, my relationship with Sophie was so easy because she was such a good natured person, she took everything in her stride and always knew how to handle us Herondale men, especially after my mum died. She was the rock we didn't know we needed.

"Not much, just hoping to speak to my dad, will he be long?" She smiled, clearly noticing how much easier our relationship had got.

"He shouldn't be, anything I can help with in the mean time?" I looked at her, worth a shot.

"Im thinking about asking him his opinion on me and Clary going exclusive in the office," her eyes widened and I thought maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Sophie loved Clary, they got on amazing and she never stopped singing her praises. My father had led me to believe she had the reason that had accepted me and Clary,

"Ah Jonathon, I was just about to arrange some dinner with you this evening." I turned around and saw my father walking towards me. Why did he want to have dinner with me? The last time we had had dinner was with Sophie & Clary when she first started here. While our relationship had been improving, this was still a first.

"Any particular reason why?" The hesitation ran clear in my voice.

"Cant a father have some dinner with his son without their being an ulterior motive or agenda?" Was my father trying to be sarcastic with me? His blaise attitude raised suspensions.

"Yeah a normal father & son probably could, not so much us." His offended eyes shoo guilt through me.

"Well things can change, people can change. You've demonstrated that to me the last 6 months and I think its time we rewarded it." He took a deep breath, "Look if you want we can invite Clarissa & Sophie again." I studied him for a few seconds. Words came bubbling to the service.

"You're not," I took a deep breath keeping myself in the present. "You're not sick, are you?" I hated how my voice broke as I said it and my hands in began to shake. I felt someone put their hand on my arm looked to the polished finger nails who I would always recognise as Sophie. Every second he didn't respond my own heart beat became louder in my ears,

"No, I'm not." I met his eyes as the words left his mouth. I turned to Sophie for confirmation and her kind smile showed no lie.

"I'll arrange it for tonight, same place as last time. Now, go and tell Clary the plan, she'll want to think about what she's going to wear, I assume." I gave my father one last smile but felt his eyes follow me out of the room. I walked down stairs, still feeling off and decided to call Clary outside while collecting my thoughts. When I reached outside the building, I closed my eyes and took one deep breath, I called Clary quickly, she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello Doll, enjoying the day off?" She had taken some more time off than usual trying to help Magnus & Alec prepare for the wedding as much as possible, though she didn't need too, every time I spoke to Alec he seemed to have every detail under control.

"Yeah, trying on dresses and sipping bubbles is exhausting."

"Well, I hope you're not too exhausted, my father has invited us to dinner tonight with Sophie," she seemed just as confused as me,

"How comes?"

"We'll have to wait and see. I have to get back to work, some of us have to earn a living." She snorted in the back ground.

"Oh Clary before you go, make sure to send me a picture of you in a dress." She laughed and I could imagine the blush crushing her cheeks.

"Goodbye Mr Herondale." Hanging up I walked back inside, only thinking about whatever my father wanted to discuss at this dinner.

I pick Clary up from her apartment for 8. I walk up her apartment stairs and knock, Jonathon opens the door,

"Hi Jon, I'm here to pick up Clary for some dinner," He nods in understanding.

"I thought something like that must be going on when Izzy pushed Clary into her room a few hours ago," He closes the door behind him.

"Who was that Jon?" The muffled sound of Izzy's voice from behind Clary's closed door reaches us.

"Who'd you think?" He rolls his eyes, and he knocks on the door.

"We'll be five minutes, just give him a beer or something." I smirk at him and he catches my drift as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Beer?" He begins to open the fridge. For some reason the atmosphere is tense.

"I can't, I'm driving, but a water would be great?" he closes the fridge door and goes towards the cupboard where the glasses are kept. The awkward truth is I know where the glasses are, I could get myself a drink of water, I know there's apple juice in the fridge that Clary buys and I'd prefer that than water, but I've never stayed here when Jon's been here for him to think I know this stuff, it occurs to me, I have only met this man, the brother of my girlfriend, a handful of times and one of them he walked in on us about to have sex, no wonder this is so awkward. I check my watch while his back is turned to not make this even more excruciating. He hands me the glass of water and I sip it tentatively. He leans against the counter, as do I and a beat passes with complete silence.

"Did you catch the game last night?" My pathetic attempt at conversation is futile.

"No I was out with Seelie and she hates watching the football out of spite I think, but I was just about to watch the highlights." I laughed at his point,

"Yeah, Clary isn't like that, she doesn't mind coming to the bar with me and watching it, as long as I buy her wings in return." Jon smirks at me.

"Yeah it was like that with Seelie & me in the beginning. It will all change." He moved to the fridge and began to open it when Izzy opened Clary's door.

"Hi Jace."

"Hi Izzy," I don't meet her eyes, my eyes are searching for Clary, I haven't seen her all day and I've missed her smile.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute." Izzy rolled her eyes at my obvious lack of attention on her. Clary walked out the room slowly, wearing a green crop top and flared trousers bottom set. The trousers set off her legs making her seem tall, and the top fitted her shape perfectly.

"Hi baby," I kissed her cheek, aware of her brother watching our embrace. We said good bye and made out way to the restaurant.

 **Im sorry guys I haven't updated, this story is going to be great, its just finding the time to write it but thanks for holding out, ill do it I promise!**

 **Georgie b good?xo**


	29. Who would of thought it? Not me

29\. Who would have thought it? Not me.

All rights belong to CC.

 **JACE POV**

We had reached the bottom of the stairs and I pulled her into me, flush against me, she seemed hesitant at first, but as my hands went into her hair she melted into me. It was short but sweet, there was a smile on her lips as we broke apart and I rest my forehead against hers for a minute.

"What was that for?" she laughed, "Cant I kiss my wonderful gorgeous girlfriend who I haven't seen all day?" Her eyes might mine and she didn't say anything, again just smiled so we turned away and went towards the car.

We reached the restaurant just before 8, her hand had loosely held mine the entire journey as Clary softly sang along to a Rod Steward song playing on the radio which I had teased her about. "Since when do you know Rod Stewart?" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. The waiter had shown us to a table where my dad and Sophie were currently sitting, my dad stood up as he saw us and Sophie smiled,

"Hi Son," he said as he approached me, I went in for a handshake, but my hand was left limp as he ignored it and pulled me in for a quick hug, I was shell shocked and I went rigid all over. My nerves crept up again as he let go and off and kissed Clary's cheek. When was the last time my father hugged me? My shock must have been evident on my face as Clary sat down she put her hand on mine under the table and squeezed it. We ordered wine and starters when my dad cleared his throat.

"So, the reason I wanted to have this dinner," he turned to me and I my heart began to beat faster. "Jonathon, over the last six months I have seen a change in you. The best change that could happen. I thought for a while that you would never grow up, I thought you would always try and live the bachelor life style and never want to step up. I thought you would never stop sleeping with the staff and putting your dick before your head," He laughed at this, and I looked at Clary who also had a smile on her face. "But then I went against your wishes and hired Clarissa and I knew she would be a change to you, but I never knew" he stopped talking and looked towards her now, "Clary hiring you was the best thing I could of ever done for the business and my son. You have sparked the change in my son I was worried would never happen, so thank you and I know I wasn't as welcoming as I could have been in the beginning, but that was only because I didn't have the confidence that I should off." He took a deep breath, "So I am sorry, I was wrong and again all I can do is thank you." Clary's face was bright red, probably from the praise. "Did Stephen Herondale just apoligise?" Sophie said injecting some laughter, "Clary, you will have to tell me how you got him to do that." We all laughed, but while my dads speech had been lovely, that couldn't of been the reason for the dinner, but I got the feeling when my dad was ready to carry on, he would. After we had eaten, my father carried on his speech, a new bottle of wine had been put on the table and he topped up the girls glasses. I glanced at Clary and there was a rosy tint to her cheeks that came from the alcohol and Sophie had a lovely relaxed smile on her face.

"Jonathon, how long have you worked for me?" He asked if a glint in his eye. "How long is the day?" My dad gave a hearty chuckle and Sophie laughed along with him. "Son, I want to give the firm to you." My heart beat stopped. You could hear a pin drop. Sophie and Clary didn't speak. Everything went into fast motion. "What?" My voice rose. "Jonathon, I'm not getting younger," I stopped him. "You said you weren't sick?" My voice was shaking. My father loved the business, he had given his life to it for as long as I could remember. He had started the business before I was born, he had put is blood, sweat and tears into it. I could feel the heart beat pulsing through my body waiting for his response. "I am not sick, I am far from it," His voice rang true but I could not comprehend it. "Clary, should we get a drink at the bar? Leave them to it." I turned straight away, "No I want Clary here." I grabbed her hand again. "I am not sick, I am perfectly healthy, but I am not getting any younger and watching how much you have grown over the six months has made me so proud Jonathon." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, "I want you to start running the business because I want to go and live my life some. I have been holding on to that place for so long because it was a reminder of your mother and I always felt it was a way to be close to her and remember her, but I am not a stupid old man like you think I might be," he breathed again and suddenly, I felt terrible, this wasn't about me, this was about my dad. He was gifting me something so special to him because he finally trusted me. I let go of Clary's hand, to touch my fathers. "Thank you." Everyone's eyes turned to me, clearly not expecting that reaction. "Thank you for gifting me this opportunity Dad." He got up and hugged me again and for the first time in a long time, I realised I had missed my dad. We set back down and my dad cleared his throat. "I am not giving anything up straight away." I laughed, I expected nothing less, if he was handing basically his first child, there would have to be some parenting lessons. "How hard can it be if you do it." My dad rolled his eyes and the girls laughed. "I'm going to teach you everything over the next two months," He began listing his schedule for me, while the girls drank more wine and I took everything in. "What are you going to be doing with all your free time Mr Herondale?" She was so quiet throughout it all, but she had drank more wine, I was surprised she could still talk. "Please Clarissa, call me Stephen," she smiled, "Only if you call me Clary." We all laughed then, "Stephen doesn't do nicknames, but nice try." Sophie said smiling, my father rolled his eyes. "I would be glad to Clary and to answer your question, I am going to see some of the world, I went straight into building the law firm and I never lived my life or saw any of the world so now is my time, I want to do everything I didn't do when I was younger." As I looked at my dad after he said that more and more of his reasoning became clear. Sophie began collecting her things. "It is time for me to get home, I have children at home waiting for me." "Yeah, I think its time we all got home," I said as I looked at Clary and couldn't help but think of how much wine she had consumed tonight. "Of course, thank you all for coming, its been a wonderful evening," my dad smiled and he looked genuinely happy for the first time in a while. "Can we just keep this to ourselves for a little bit, I am going to officially announce it at the Christmas Ball so I expect everyone there." He gave a pointed look at me and Clary. We all said our goodbyes and I gave Sophie and my dad a hug. While I didn't have my mum, Sophie was always there for me, and maybe I never saw things from my dad point of view, but I was going to start being better than that.

When we got back to Clary's apartment, she dropped her shoes in the hallway and walked to the kitchen to get some water, I followed after her and she drank some water. She walked over to me and hugged me, "Are you okay?" Her little frame wrapped around me and I felt content, "I am fine, tonight for me, things have started to come into place." She looked up to me, "How do you mean?" "I never thought for my dad the pain that being in that office has done to my dad day in and day out having constant reminders of my mum. He has constant reminders of her, and no wonder he hasn't always been happy." I looked into her eyes, "I missed you after one day today, not walking in and seeing your smiling face, If I missed you after one day, my mum was just as much as apart of that place as my dad for a while, imagine how he feels." She touched my face, tears shining in her eyes. "You Jace Herondale, are the bravest, sweetest person I know and I am so glad to be with you." She reached up on to her tip toes and kissed me, slowly pushing me into her room. "Is John in?" I asked breathlessly, "I don't think so," She laughed at my reaction, "Are you excited?" Her question threw me, "For?" She turned towards me, "You're going to be running the business." She was right, I was. Shit. "Oh yeah." I was stumped, I hadn't really even processed that bit. I sat on her bed, sort of shocked. "Did you not catch that bit?" She laughed at a little, "No." She laughed again as she came to sat next to me. "What are we going to do with you?" "I have a few ideas." She laughed as we fell onto her bed together.

 **Soooooo Jace is going to take over the business and I have updated twice in one week, who would have thought it? Im trying to stick to my promises and update regularly cus I love you guys and I know you love the story. The Christmas Ball and the wedding are coming up soon and Clary still has a decision to make, will Jace's news sway her?**

 **Am I the only one a little gutted about Shadowhunters?**

 **Until next time,**

 _Georgie B Good? xo_


End file.
